25
by Purpl3 Fox
Summary: Pas facile d'organiser une fête... Surtout en 25 jours, quand on doit gérer les cours, la préparation, et les attaques du Papillon... adrien
1. Avant-Propos

Bien le bonsoir.

Maintenant que cette fanfic est aussi disponible ici, autant rajouter deux-trois infos.

Je viens à l'instant de rajouter une couverture à cette fiction, qui a été dessinée par SaKimieNolDeph, que je ne remercierai probablement jamais assez. Merci Kimie 3

J'ai écrit cette fic à l'occasion du NaNoWriMo de 2017. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, une petite recherche s'impose. Par conséquent, elle n'est que très peu retravaillée, car est sortie comme calendrier de l'avent en décembre de la même année. C'est volontaire, et je ne retravaillerai pas cette fiction. En revanche, si vous repérez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce texte, nous en étions à l'épisode 7 de la saison 2 de Miraculous. J'avais connaissance de tous les épisodes précédents, et par conséquent, les événements présents ici prennent en compte ledit épisode et les précédents, mais pas les suivants. Ce qui explique la présence de Kagami mais pas de Luka, par exemple.

En revanche, il n'est pas exclu qu'en cas de suite, certains éléments de la série apparaissent. Peut-être...

Ah, et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, il est évident que l'univers ne m'appartient pas, Marinette ne m'appartient pas, Kagami ne m'appartient pas (même si je dirais pas non), Chat Noir ne m'appartient pas (même si je dirais pas non non plus), la Tour Eiffel ne m'appartient pas, la voiture d'Adrien ne m'appartient pas, et la robe d'Alya non plus. Je crois que vous avez compris l'idée x)

Merci d'avance, et bonne lecture.


	2. Vendredi Premier

Premier décembre deux-mille-dix-sept, il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures et quatre adolescents étaient attablés dans un café. En effet, Alya, Nino, Marinette et Adrien avaient décidé de fêter l'arrivée des premiers flocons devant une bonne boisson chaude.

La discussion était animée, les sujets défilant les uns après les autres, changeant rapidement au gré des humeurs, jusqu'à la proposition d'Alya.

— Et sinon, vous avez prévu un truc pour Noël ? demanda la jeune fille, tout sourire. Parce que j'ai une idée !

— Eh bien, je suppose que non. Ça m'étonnerait que mon père organise une fête magnifique, déjà l'année dernière, c'était bien exceptionnel ! répondit Adrien, un peu amer.

— Pour ma part, ce sera probablement avec mes parents, comme d'hab. Rien d'incroyable, mais toujours sympa, annonça à son tour Marinette.

— Pas mieux, précisa Nino.

— Alors, accrochez-vous, j'ai l'idée du siècle ! Que diriez-vous d'une fête de Noël inoubliable ! On pourrait inviter plein de monde, genre la classe, les parents, organiser une déco de folie, faire une vraie fête tous ensemble, quoi !

Adrien leva un sourcil interrogateur.

— Euh, tu peux préciser ? Je vais te laisser aller débattre avec mon père, parce que pour le convaincre de ce genre de chose, ça risque d'être coton. Je pense que je suis bon pour passer un Noël au chaud dans ma chambre. M'enfin, en soit, l'idée n'est pas forcément mauvaise, hein, ce sera juste compliqué de mon côté.

— Et quand tu dis la classe, tu veux dire toute la classe ? rétorqua Marinette en insistant sur le « toute ». Chloé aussi ?

— Tu sais, elle a un bon fond, Chloé, fit remarquer le blondinet du groupe. Bon, ok, elle est désagréable, hautaine, antipathique… Ouh, dis donc, ça sonne mal quand je le dis à voix haute comme ça. Non, mais elle peut être gentille, elle n'a juste pas compris que pour se faire respecter, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Et puis, elle s'améliore, j'ai bon espoir, regarde la petite soirée qu'elle a organisée l'autre jour, si ma mémoire est bonne, elle a même aidé Ladybug, non ? sourit Adrien en regardant Marinette dans les yeux.

— Je n'y étais pas ! s'exclama Marinette en rougissant. Bon, admettons. De toute façon, je ne vais pas m'opposer à une décision générale.

— Ou à l'avis d'Adrien, murmura Alya en rigolant.

— Hein ? Mais non ! Par contre, c'est bon pour moi, Alya, mais tu as conscience de l'organisation que c'est ? Entre la salle, les costumes, les invitations, la déco, le repas, la musique, le…

— Oui, je crois qu'on a saisi l'idée, interrompit Nino. C'est le moment de mettre en commun nos compétences ! La musique, c'est mon rayon. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne peux pas te faire toi-même une robe de soirée.

— Ou deux, renchérit Alya. Et ma mère est chef, voyons, les repas, c'est sa seconde nature. Sans compter tes parents qui font des délices de gâteaux. C'est une question d'organisation, oui, mais ça se fait. On a un presque mois, tu sais.

— Ouais, commencez par mon père, ce sera le plus long, asséna Adrien.

— Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, pour ton père. Après tout, l'année dernière, on avait passé Noël tous ensemble, et chez toi en plus, argumenta Alya. Je pense que c'est pas le problème. Bon, on commence par quoi ?

Autour d'un chocolat chaud, les flocons se posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, quatre amis organisaient ce qui promettait d'être la plus grande fête de Noël que Paris ait connu depuis longtemps. Marinette, pragmatique, notait dans un carnet toutes les idées et suggestions qui passaient dans la conversation. En plus de leurs camarades de classe, les parents étaient bien sûr invités. Qui d'autre ? C'était encore à réflexion. Marinette avait déjà des idées de cartons d'invitations, une future styliste devait parer à toutes les éventualités. Mais, dix-huit heures approchant, Adrien reçut un SMS de Nathalie lui rappelant qu'il était temps de rentrer.

— Bon, désolé les amis, je vais devoir vous laisser. Le devoir m'appelle !

Sourire forcé sur le visage, Adrien ne trompait personne. Néanmoins, personne ne pouvait réellement le retenir.

— Oh, mais c'est vrai, il se fait tard ! s'exclama Marinette après quelques secondes. Je vais rentrer, avant que mes parents ne s'inquiètent. Marcher sous la neige est bon pour l'inspiration en plus ! Et je vais en avoir besoin, avec tout ça !

— Et ton départ précipité n'a rien à voir avec celui d'Adrien, non ?

— Mais non, Alya ! Enfin, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

— C'est ça ! Allez, file !

Marinette attrapa sa sacoche, y fourra à la va-vite carnet et crayon, et se précipita dehors à la suite du beau blond.

— Je vois que ça avance beaucoup, ironisa Nino.

— M'en parle pas, j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre les murs, des fois. Tu crois que si on les enfermait dans une cage, ça avancerait plus vite ? Si ça a marché avec nous…

— À méditer, ma vieille, à méditer…

— — —

À l'entrée du café, Marinette frissonna. Adrien allait monter dans sa voiture, il fallait bouger. Oui, en effet, si elle était sortie à la suite d'Adrien, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle avança, et l'interpella.

— Adrien ! Attends !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net dans son élan, et se retourna. Sa camarade avançait vers lui d'un pas assuré, ses bottes fourrées s'enfonçant légèrement dans la neige fraîche. Elle était décidément très jolie comme ça, les joues rosées, le sourire aux lèvres, les flocons tourbillonnant doucement autour d'elle.

— Un problème, Marinette ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

— Nooon, merci, ce n'est pas la peine ! assura-t-elle. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu semblais triste, dans le café…

— Bah, tu sais comment est mon père, commença le jeune homme. Il n'a pas de raison de me laisser participer à cette fête. Et puis, Noël sans ma mère, ce n'est plus pareil. Tu sais, c'était une fête magnifique avec elle. Elle était magnifique. Elle respirait la joie et savait la transmettre. Mon père était vraiment différent, à cette époque. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de n'avoir pas su la protéger.

— Je sais que ta mère ne sera pas là pour le voir, mais je te promets de faire en sorte qu'elle soit fière de cette fête et heureuse que tu t'y amuses. Essaye d'en parler à ton père, et s'il le faut, j'irais moi-même.

Elle semblait si sûre d'elle qu'il sourit. Il imaginait bien son père, derrière son masque austère, devoir faire face à une Marinette bien décidée à le faire changer d'avis.

— Merci, Marinette, t'es vraiment une fille géniale.

Cette dernière rougit aussitôt. Un flocon de neige profita de cet instant pour se poser sur sa joue, fondant aussitôt.

— Mais non, enfin, n'importe qui ferait pareil, tu le sais très bien !

— Ce n'est pas vrai, Marinette. Et ça, toi, tu le sais très bien.

Il reprit le geste suspendu un peu plus tôt et s'assit sur la banquette.

— Je pense que ma mère t'aurait beaucoup appréciée.

La portière claqua, et la voiture s'éloigna, soulevant un petit nuage de poudreuse dans son sillage. Marinette resta quelques instants sans bouger, sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'en aller tranquillement, sur un nuage.


	3. Samedi Deux

— Mais tu te rends compte, Tikki ? Il y a une tonne de choses à faire !

Assise à son bureau, Marinette remplissait compulsivement les pages de son carnet. À côté d'elle, Tikki voletait tranquillement, lui prodiguant conseils et encouragements au fur et à mesure de ses dessins.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Marinette. Tu sais que tu es capable de faire tout ce dont tu as envie. Et puis, tu peux toujours compter sur tes amis pour t'aider.

Le cahier était noirci de listes en tout genre, de dessins de robes, de costumes divers et de décorations susceptibles d'être présentes pendant la fête dont l'organisation avait débuté la veille. Quelques croquis de pâtisseries parsemaient également les pages, laissant apparaître la fille de boulangers derrière la prometteuse styliste.

— M'inquiéter, m'inquiéter, est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'inquiéter ? Question rhétorique, évidemment que je m'inquiète ! Il reste à peine 22 jours, et je ne sais même pas ce que je vais pouvoir porter !

— Je pense que tu as le choix, là, pourtant, la taquina gentiment sa kwami.

— Marinette ! l'appela sa mère du bas des escaliers. Alya est là pour toi !

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches, manquant de trébucher trois fois, avant d'arriver en dérapage semi-contrôlé devant son amie, qui venait d'accrocher son manteau à une patère. Alya portait un joli pull de laine noire, et ses yeux pétillaient de sa malice habituelle lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête.

— Marinette ! J'ai eu une idée géniale ! s'exclama la jeune métisse en guise de préambule.

Gagné.

— Bonjour Alya, moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir ! ironisa Marinette, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Ahah, très drôle. Tu sais bien que je suis toujours contente de te voir ! Mais sérieusement : écoute ce que j'ai à dire !

En effet, Alya avait une idée. Chloé était la fille de Monsieur le Maire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer lui demander — après tout, il ne lui refusait rien — s'ils pouvaient utiliser la salle des fêtes située à deux rues de l'école pour la fête. Bonne idée, évidemment, à ceci près qu'il fallait, premièrement, parler à Chloé de la fête, si elle était tentée d'y participer, et deuxièmement de la convaincre du bien-fondé d'aller parler à son père.

Les filles en arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion qu'Adrien était la meilleure personne pour ce travail. Elles se promirent de lui en parler le lundi suivant. Une solution amenant forcément un problème, elles n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'Adrien depuis la veille, et il n'avait pas l'air extrêmement confiant quant à son père. C'était un problème, évidemment, Marinette n'envisageant pas la non-venue d'Adrien une seule seconde.

— Tiens, tu sais quoi ? proposa Alya. On va l'appeler, ce sera plus simple !

— L'a... l'appeler ? Mais t'es folle ? On va pas le déranger maintenant, enfin !

— Mais si, mais si. Bon, on va éviter le fiasco de la dernière fois, alors je vais rester avec toi et parler aussi, hein.

Assises sur le sol de part et d'autre du téléphone, les deux jeunes filles attendaient que le beau blond décroche. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries...

— Allo, Marinette ?

—...

— Bah alors, répond quelque chose, ne reste pas comme ça ! chuchota Alya.

— Euh... Adrien ! Comment tu vas ?

Alya se frappa le front avec sa main. Fausse voix enjouée, sourire crispé, Marinette n'était vraiment pas douée quand il fallait parler à Adrien. En général, du moins. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour eux. Une idée germa dans son esprit...

— Eh bien, ça va, ça va, comme d'habitude. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Marinette rougit de plus belle, et Alya, dont la patience pour ce genre de situation était déjà épuisée depuis longtemps, décida de reprendre les choses en main.

— Désolé Adrien, Marinette a bugué. On voulait savoir, t'as parlé à ton père ?

— Oh, salut Alya.

Cette dernière sentit une hésitation, alors qu'un court silence prenait place. Mais très vite, le jeune homme reprit :

— Alors, euh... non, pas vraiment. Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses.

— J'imagine, oui, mais il est hors de question que tu rates la fête ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher chez toi.

— Je t'imagine bien, tiens. Mais surtout, n'hésitez pas à venir. Avec mon père, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Enfin, autant que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Mais je ne vais pas te rappeler mon anniversaire.

— Je suis persuadée que Nino n'aura aucune crainte à l'idée de recommencer, tu sais. Question subsidiaire : ça te dérangerait d'aller parler à Chloé ? On aurait besoin d'un service.

— Je suppose que je survivrai, tu as besoin de ?

— On se disait qu'on aurait pu utiliser la salle des fêtes proche du collège pour la fête, mais pour ça, on a besoin de l'autorisation du maire. Et tu sais que Chloé lui fait faire n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— Au-delà de l'aspect moral de te servir de Chloé, tu veux dire ? C'est une bonne idée, approuva le jeune adolescent. La salle est grande, facilement accessible, il y a une scène, c'est idéal.

— Cool ! Tu pourras lui parler lundi ?

— Ouais, bien sûr.

— Parfait, Marinette, un mot à ajouter avant que je raccroche ?

—...

— Ok super, merci Marinette pour ton intervention ! Du coup à lundi, merci Adrien !

— Pas de quoi. Bon week-end les filles !

Marinette souriait toujours. Alya passa une fois la main devant ses yeux, puis deux. Décidément, cette fille n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Mais ce n'était pas avec ce genre de technique qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Un petit coup de pouce du destin ne serait pas de refus. Marinette sortit de sa béatitude, et Alya hésita à aborder le sujet « épineux », pesant le pour et le contre, mais la lassitude l'emporta.

— Et tu comptes lui parler, un jour ?

Feint ou réel, l'étonnement se peignit très nettement sur les traits de la jeune Franco-Chinoise.

— Parler à qui ?

— Marinette, tu as conscience que la situation est insupportable, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ah, Adrieeeen... Mais je lui parle, enfin ! rétorqua Marinette. Là, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, je lui ai parlé !

— Très drôle, t'as même pas prononcé un semblant de phrase cohérente. Et de toute façon, je te parle d'avoir une vraie conversation. D'avoir LA conversation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Hein, mais non, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire !

— Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur moi, Marinette, soupira Alya. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que, lassé d'attendre, il aille voir ailleurs. Tu sais que ce ne sont pas les filles qui manquent, surtout celles qui s'intéressent de près ou de loin à lui. Chloé, Lila, et sans doute d'autres, après tout, il est mannequin !

— Ah non, pas Chloé ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lila, elle devient quoi ?

Aucune d'entre elles n'en savait quoi que ce soit, et la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus anodins. En son for intérieur, Alya bouillait et savait que ce n'était que partie remise avant la prochaine interaction avec le jeune homme, et leur prochaine discussion à ce sujet.

— — —

Très amusée par la conversation précédente, Tikki s'amusait à rappeler à Marinette qu'elle en avait été témoin. La jeune fille était folle amoureuse. Et si bien évidemment, ça n'était plus un secret pour personne, la question que se posait tout le monde était pourquoi Adrien semblait être le seul à l'ignorer encore.

En attendant, Marinette s'était replongée dans son carnet, rajustant des designs et rectifiant les points clefs de certaines listes. L'heure d'affronter ses sentiments et le garçon de ses rêves viendrait bien assez tôt.


	4. Dimanche Trois

En ce dimanche après-midi, les membres de notre quatuor étaient tous chez eux, mais ne perdaient pas de vue leur objectif : préparer une soirée mémorable à l'occasion de Noël.

Alya était donc en grande conversation avec sa mère. En effet cette dernière, chef cuisinier du Palace Hôtel, avait une très bonne réputation dans le milieu de la cuisine. La jeune fille s'était aussitôt tournée vers elle pour lui demander conseils et aide. Elle avait par conséquent passé le début d'après-midi à lui expliquer la situation, finissant par lui demander si elle pouvait compter sur elle pour la préparation du repas. Elle assura au passage qu'ils étaient bien évidemment tous prêts à mettre la main à la pâte. Marlena Césaire, amusée par l'engouement de sa fille pour cet événement encore très flou, répondit par l'affirmative. Alya pouvait compter sur elle, à deux conditions.

— Premièrement, je ne peux pas laisser tomber mon travail pour votre fête. Par conséquent, il faudra s'organiser correctement afin d'être le plus efficace possible. Et dans un second temps, je veux être sûr que si j'ai besoin de votre aide, vous accourrez. Je ne sais pas combien vous êtes, mais faire la cuisine pour beaucoup de gens nécessite du temps et de l'investissement personnel, j'espère que vous en êtes conscients.

— Bien sûr, tu me connais ! répondit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Quand je fais quelque chose, je ne le fais jamais à moitié.

Alya jeta un œil sur son portable qui venait de vibrer. Elle sourit. Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

— En plus, continua-t-elle, Marinette vient de me confirmer que ses parents sont d'accord. Vous pourrez vous partager le boulot, toi qui es plus _salé_ alors qu'eux sont spécialistes en _sucré_. Et puis, tu sais que je ne dis pas non à du sucré-salé, renchérit la jeune fille, une lueur gourmande dans le regard. Vous pourriez vous voir demain ou mardi pour en discuter ?

Sa mère sourit. Sa fille mettait toujours beaucoup de volonté dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, c'était beau à voir. La discussion se conclut donc sur un accord des conditions de travail, et une entrevue avec les parents de Marinette fut fixée au surlendemain.

— — —

Chez Marinette, la conversation avait été dans sa globalité similaire. Tom et Sabine ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à utiliser leur savoir-faire afin de préparer de délicieuses préparations pâtissières. Marinette avait confirmé à Alya, et la réponse rapidement arrivée lui avait permis de confirmer que Marlena Césaire passerait le mardi à la boulangerie pour discuter des détails avec eux.

Les parents de la jeune fille trouvaient le concept très intéressant, et étaient ravis de voir qu'elle s'impliquait dans l'organisation de ce genre d'événements. Ils avaient déjà en tête des tas d'idées, et en professionnels qui se respectent, ils notèrent dans un cahier diverses recettes agrémentées de croquis. Tels parents, telle fille, se dit Marinette en les observant. Elle sourit et, la conversation étant de toute évidence terminée, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle avait du travail.

À l'abri des regards des parents de Marinette, Tikki, son kwami, put sortir de sa cachette et voleter autour de la jeune fille sans risque. Elle regarda celle-ci sortir des tas de feuilles pour les poser sur son bureau avec son matériel de dessin. Elle déplaça aussi son mannequin au milieu de la pièce, posant dessus les morceaux de tissu qui lui restaient de précédentes créations. Fébrile, la jeune fille voulait lister les différentes pièces de tissus qu'elle devrait acheter par la suite. Mais pour cela, elle devait savoir quelles tenues elle prévoyait de fabriquer. Elle partait du principe qu'elle aurait sa tenue à fabriquer — en même temps, qui d'autre allait la faire ? — et sans doute celle d'Alya, voire d'Adrien et Nino. Elle avait des doutes pour ces deux-là, étant donné que Gabriel Agreste était un des stylistes les plus renommés de France.

— Tikki ! s'exclama soudain la jeune fille. C'est Noël ! Et qui dit Noël dit cadeaux. J'ai pas d'idééées.

La jeune fille se lamentait déjà sur les cadeaux qu'elle n'avait pas alors que nous n'étions que le trois décembre. Comment réagira-t-elle le vingt-trois si elle se retrouve dans la même situation ? La petite créature préférait ne pas y penser. Elle soupira intérieurement, et prit une voix rassurante.

— Mais ne t'en fais pas, Marinette. Tu sais qu'il te reste encore beaucoup de temps avant les fêtes de Noël. Et puis, tu as toujours plein de bonnes idées pour tes amis !

— Mais tu te rends compte, il ne nous reste plus que vingt-et-un jours, soit cinq-cent-quatre heures ! Si on enlève cinquante-six heures de sommeil, trente de cours et dix-sept trente de repas par semaine, il ne reste plus que cent-quatre-vingt-treize heures et trente minutes.

— Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais il me semble que ça fait beaucoup, rigola doucement le kwami.

— Peut-être, mais pas assez, il y a trop de choses à faire !

— Tu as conscience que le temps pendant lequel tu te lamentes est autant de temps pendant lequel tu n'es pas productive ?

— Je suis multitâche, voyons. Je n'ai rien fait, depuis tout à l'heure ?

En effet, la bleutée avait, outre son cahier toujours plus recouvert de coups de crayons en tous sens, rempli plusieurs feuilles de tenues qu'elle voulait présenter à Alya rapidement. Elle pourrait ainsi se mettre au travail et, espérons-le, être dans les temps. Néanmoins, la jeune fille jonglait toujours avec mille idées, et se perdait parfois plusieurs secondes pour rassembler le fil de ses pensées. Une idée revenait toutefois régulièrement la sortir de sa concentration : mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir offrir à Adrien ? Il fallait un cadeau magnifique, c'était Noël, et surtout, c'était Adrien. Trouver un cadeau. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! La jeune fille se promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement, mais elle savait que c'était inutile, une idée comme celle-là risquait d'occuper ses pensées sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin.

— — —

À quelques rues de là, un jeune homme blond était en grande conversation vidéophonique avec son meilleur ami, Nino Lahiffe. Celui-ci, disque-jockey amateur, proposait de mettre ses talents au service de la soirée afin d'instaurer une ambiance musicale sur mesure. Adrien, connaissant son ami, était bien évidemment enthousiaste à cette idée, enthousiasme tout de même en demi-teinte : il n'avait toujours pas parlé à son père.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, son ami tentait bien de lui donner le courage nécessaire à sa périlleuse entreprise, mais peine perdue. Le moral dans les chaussettes, le jeune blondinet ne savait plus quoi faire. Et ce n'était pas son kwami, Plagg, qui pouvait l'aider. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment arriver devant son père avec un petit être noir possédant des oreilles de chat volant à ses côtés. Ce serait sans doute un autre débat qui s'engagerait, probablement pas bénéfique au jeune homme. Mais peu importe. La discussion n'avançait pas, Nino désespérait, et Adrien était fatigué. La conversation fut donc arrêtée à ce niveau, et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations de son côté.

Après qu'Adrien a raccroché, Plagg sortit de sa cachette. Le kwami paraissait peiné pour son ami, mais ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était lui apporter son soutien moral.

— Mais sinon, commença la petite créature. Si nous partons du principe que tu vas à la fête. Comment tu vois ça ?

Adrien haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait, et il n'était absolument pas dans une optique de discussion. Mais la petite créature ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et insista.

— Non, non, Adrien. Comment imagines-tu cette fête ? Tu as prévu de porter quelque chose sortant d'une collection de ton père ? Ton amie Marinette peut probablement aussi te créer quelque chose d'intéressant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'y connaissait beaucoup.

— En effet, elle est très douée, répondit le jeune homme, un demi-sourire commençant à étirer ses lèvres. Mais peu importe, si je ne participe pas à la fête…

— Tut tut tut, l'interrompit Plagg. Tu iras à cette fête. Savais-tu que nous autres Kwamis avions la possibilité de contrôler les pensées des gens ?

Adrien regarda brusquement la petite créature qui lui parlait. Elle possédait un air espiègle, mais comme c'était pratiquement tout le temps le cas, il était impossible de savoir quand elle disait la vérité.

— Vraiment ? hasarda-t-il.

— Non, mais avoue que ça serait cool. Mais mon instinct me dit que tu iras à cette fête alors, fais-moi confiance ! Alors, plutôt Marinette, ou plutôt ton père ?

— Disons que si mon père m'autorise à participer, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses que de porter une de ses créations. Enfin, s'il le désire bien sûr.

— Un point pour toi. Ne contrarions pas ton père. Et niveau cadeau ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous offriez des choses, à Noël. Le Chat Noir précédent ne connaissait pas cette fête. Ou alors, il ne s'y intéressait pas.

— Noël est censé célébrer la naissance de Jésus, qui serait le fils du dieu chrétien. Mais c'est surtout une fête commerciale. Et oui, nous avons l'habitude de nous offrir des cadeaux. Je pense qu'un nouveau casque ferait plaisir à Nino. Il me parlait l'autre jour de légers parasites dans une oreille.

Tout en explications, le jeune homme commençait à devenir plus optimiste. Plagg pouvait très nettement le lire dans son attitude : regard moins perdu, posture plus droite. C'était encourageant. Il savait pour avoir plusieurs fois entendu son père, et encore plus souvent parlé avec lui de son père, que lui demander la permission allait être compliqué. Dans le pire des cas, Plagg envisageait de l'emmener participer à la fête. Sous forme de Chat Noir s'il le fallait !

— Intéressant… Tu vois, c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus sympa ce genre de conversation que lorsque tu te morfonds sur ton existence ! Et puis, qui sait ? Les bonnes surprises arrivent parfois, peut-être que ton père se montrera compréhensif.

— Peut-être, peut-être…

Son sourire s'estompa légèrement.

— Sinon, tu peux aussi demander de l'aide à tes amis. Lorsque Nino est devenu le Bulleur, c'était à cause de ton anniversaire, il me semble. Je ne sais pas s'il aimerait être de nouveau akumatisé, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il serait partant pour parler à ton père une nouvelle fois.

— Je ne peux pas toujours me reposer sur mes amis. Il faut que j'arrive à me débrouiller seul. Il est tard aujourd'hui, mais demain, j'irai le voir. Je peux compter sur ton soutien ?

— Moral, bien sûr. Je doute que ton père apprécie ma présence.

Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, Plagg était heureux. Il appréciait beaucoup Adrien, et trouvait dommage qu'il manque autant de confiance en lui lorsqu'il était en face de son paternel. Il devait admettre que ce dernier n'était pas très loquace, ni très sympathique, mais quand même. Le jeune homme faisait moins de difficultés pour flirter avec Ladybug quand il était transformé. Parfois même en dépit du danger. Alors une conversation avec son père ne le tuerait pas.

— Bon. Merci Plagg, je suis content d'être ton ami.

— Moi aussi Adrien, moi aussi. Et puis, tu me donnes assez de fromage, donc je crois que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre !

Le Kwami plaisantait, mais il aimait réellement Adrien, même s'il ne le montrait que peu. Lui parler et l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait étaient les seules manières qu'il avait trouvées pour lui témoigner son affection.

— Très drôle, gros malin ! Partant pour une petite ronde nocturne ?

— Si tu me nourris après, bien sûr.

Adrien soupira. Cette créature était incorrigible.

— Très bien. Plagg, transforme-moi !


	5. Lundi Quatre

— Mesdemoiselles, si je vous dérange, vous pouvez finir votre conversation chez monsieur le proviseur !

Peu attentives au cours de physique se déroulant devant elles, Marinette et Alya chuchotaient avec agitation, penchées sur leurs cahiers. Une feuille volante était emplie de l'écriture serrée de la bleutée, dressant une liste potentielle de convives. Leurs amis, différents camarades de classe, évidemment. Les parents des élèves susmentionnés, bien sûr. Et qui d'autre ? Leurs enseignants ? C'était une question à débat. Si elles étaient toutes les deux motivées pour inviter mademoiselle Bustier, elles hésitaient beaucoup plus sur madame Mendeleiev, auteure de la remarque précédente.

Marinette s'empourpra.

— Pardon, madame. On reprendra tout à l'heure, et on en parlera avec les garçons, chuchota-t-elle pour sa voisine de table.

Le reste du cours se déroulant sans encombre, et les élèves sortirent de la salle à la sonnerie afin de profiter des dernières heures de jour. Adrien en profita, comme convenu, pour aller voir Chloé. Derrière Marinette et Alya, une voix toussota.

— Euh… Marinette ?

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent, et tombèrent nez à nez avec Nathaniel. Le jeune dessinateur paraissait gêné.

— Oui Nathaniel, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda la bleutée.

— Ça, je ne sais pas. En revanche, je viens te proposer mon aide. Je vous ai entendues, tout à l'heure. Je peux t'aider si tu veux pour dessiner des cartons d'invitation ou des banderoles pour décorer.

— Oh, oui. Oui, oui, ce serait super ! Je sais pas exactement de quoi on a besoin, mais déjà, des cartons d'invitation, ce serait super cool. Tu penses pouvoir t'en occuper ? Tu veux voir mes croquis ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et lui tendit son carnet rempli d'ébauches d'à peu près tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Ce n'était pas forcément une mince affaire de s'y retrouver, mais le rouquin ne semblait pas perturbé par l'imbroglio de coups de crayon. Il parcourait les pages avec aisance, son regard s'attardant çà et là sur un croquis particulier, ici d'une robe, ici d'une invitation, là encore d'un plan de la salle.

— C'est vraiment incroyable. Tu es vraiment incroyable, Marinette.

— Oh euh, merci, c'est gentil.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, et reprit d'un ton plus assuré.

— Tu veux le garder temporairement, pour avoir des idées ?

— Oh non, non surtout pas ! s'empressa de répliquer son camarade en refermant précipitamment le carnet. Tiens, reprends-le, j'ai eu un bon aperçu. Je t'envoie mes idées dès que possible.

— Comme tu veux.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit le carnet. Peu lui importait, elle était capable de noter ses idées sur n'importe quoi, et de toute façon ce n'était pas les carnets qui manquaient dans ses tiroirs.

— Bon, eh bien, euh… À demain Marinette !

Et il fila aussitôt. Marinette eut à peine le temps de ranger son carnet dans son sac et de se redresser, il n'était plus là.

— À demain, Nath…

Alya, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de charrier sa meilleure amie sur ses relations avec les garçons, ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer que Nathaniel en pinçait clairement pour elle. Ce à quoi, comme tout le monde le savait, Marinette ne pouvait malheureusement pas répondre réciproquement, un beau blond occultant le reste de son monde. Beau blond qui approchait d'ailleurs à grands pas.

— Bon, mission accomplie ! Ça n'a pas été sans mal, mais Chloé va parler à son père. Considérez que la salle est dans la poche.

— Ah cool, tu gères, Adrien ! répondit Alya, enchantée par la nouvelle. Mais c'est que tout ça commence à prendre une bonne tournure ! De mon côté, j'ai parlé à ma mère, elle est ok pour aider, elle va réfléchir à des idées, niveau repas.

— Oui bon, pas d'affolement ! Ça avance, d'accord, mais tout doucement. Et toi alors, tu as parlé à ton père ? demanda timidement Marinette en se tournant vers Adrien.

— Non, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne sais pas si je dois passer par Nathalie, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus comment lui parler. Depuis que ma mère n'est plus là, il est comme un étranger pour moi.

Il était à la fois en colère et triste. En colère contre son père, qui s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même après la disparition de son épouse, et en colère contre lui, qui n'avait pas su faire le premier pas pour rétablir une communication décente entre un père et son fils. Triste d'en arriver à une situation comme celle-ci, à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

La vie était tellement plus simple quand il était Chat Noir. Arrêter les méchants, combattre au côté de sa Lady. C'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Quelque chose qui ne nécessitait pas qu'il réfléchisse trop. Elle avait les idées, ils les exécutaient ensemble. Il se vidait la tête, lançait deux ou trois boutades, et tout allait bien.

Il en arrivait parfois à se demander qui elle était réellement, sous son masque. Une femme forte, une femme déterminée, une femme qui sait pardonner, qui sait parler aux gens. Une femme formidable. Il était totalement amoureux de Ladybug, il n'avait aucun mal à se l'avouer. Mais pour ce qui était de l'avouer à elle, c'était une autre paire de manches. Et d'ailleurs…

— Adrien, allo la Lune, ici la Terre !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu de réponse, et Alya venait de le ramener à la réalité. Marinette n'était plus à ses côtés.

— Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

— J'ai vu ça, oui. Je ne disais rien, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Marinette. Elle a dit qu'elle allait parler à ton père elle-même. Elle est partie.

Marinette était donc partie parler à son père. Elle aussi, c'était une femme forte, droite, juste. La femme presque parfaite. Juste après sa Lady, bien sûr !

— Euh… Je ferais bien de la rattraper, je crois ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'elle aille le voir sans moi. Le voir tout court, d'ailleurs.

Et il partit en courant. Alya soupira. Ah, Adrien… Un jour, il comprendra que Marinette est amoureuse de lui. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il comprendra aussi qu'il est amoureux d'elle, qui sait ? L'avenir promettait de belles choses, quant à ces deux-là. En attendant, il n'était pas question qu'elle n'en profite pas elle aussi. Elle sortit son téléphone, et composa le numéro de Nino.

— — —

Adrien dévala les marches de l'entrée du collège. Trébucha. Rata une marche. S'accrocha à la rambarde. Se rétablit. Reprit sa course.

— Marinette, attends-moi ! cria-t-il.

La silhouette de Marinette commençait à se fondre dans le fin brouillard présent alors que le soleil se couchait. Il passa sans s'arrêter devant Nathalie qui l'attendait, portière ouverte. Elle cria quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il devait rattraper Marinette. Mais combien de temps était-il resté dans ses pensées ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir pris autant d'avance !

Et, en effet, elle n'en avait pas pris autant. Il la rattrapa à l'intersection suivante, alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas assuré vers le Manoir Agreste, un des lieux les plus renommés du secteur.

— Enfin, je te rattrape ! Ma parole, tu as mangé du lion, ce midi, haleta-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

— Oh, Adrien. C'est gentil de venir avec moi.

— Oui, enfin techniquement, je rentre chez moi quoi.

— Ah oui, tiens ! Mais tu rentres à pied ? s'étonna Marinette.

— C'est juste, je vais envoyer un message à Nathalie pour la prévenir, même si elle est probablement déjà en route. Enfin, j'espère juste que cette « petite entorse au règlement » ne sera pas pénalisante pour la question que je vais lui poser.

— Je serai là, si tu as besoin.

— Je sais, répondit simplement Adrien. Merci beaucoup.

Marinette rougit, et ne dit plus rien. Ils marchaient côte à côte, chacun emmitouflé dans sa propre écharpe, un vent frais faisant voleter leurs cheveux. Ils savaient tous deux apprécier le silence, surtout partagé avec une personne chère à leur cœur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, imposante bâtisse qui, malgré sa localisation en plein cœur de Paris, possédait une cour d'une taille tout à fait raisonnable. Nathalie attendait devant le portail, la voiture déjà garée.

— Adrien, ne vous avisez plus jamais de me faire un coup pareil. Votre père n'apprécie pas quand vous rentrez à pied tout seul.

— Je n'étais pas seul, protesta le jeune homme. Marinette m'accompagnait. Ou plutôt, j'accompagnais Marinette. Enfin, peu importe. Père est-il disponible ? J'aimerais lui parler.

— Je vais voir. Rentrez, tous les deux, je reviens.

Suivant les ordres de son chaperon, Adrien conduisit Marinette à l'intérieur de la demeure. Il envisagea de lui faire visiter les lieux rapidement. Mais Nathalie était déjà de retour.

— Votre père vous attend dans son bureau, allez-y.

— Marinette m'accompagne.

La jeune fille rougit, et bégaya :

— T-tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas lui parler seul à seul ?

— Sûr. Tu me donnes du courage, Marinette, tu m'inspires. Et tu as probablement plus d'arguments que moi si mon père refuse.

Elle passa donc la porte du bureau à sa suite, mais resta légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui quand il s'arrêta devant le bureau de son père. Il hésita à commencer.

— Tu as demandé à me voir, mon fils. Mon temps est précieux, parle, je t'écoute.

Adrien sentait le souffle de Marinette dans son dos. Il inspira profondément, et se lança.

— Père, pour Noël, nous avons pour projet d'organiser une grande fête pour les élèves du collège et leurs parents. J'aimerais avoir l'autorisation d'y participer ainsi que d'aider à la préparation.

Une seconde s'écoula. Puis deux. Et la réponse tomba.

— C'est non. Je suis désolé, mais tu as d'autres choses à penser qu'une fête de Noël. Tu as de nouvelles séances de photos prévues, en plus de tes activités habituelles. Tu n'as pas le temps pour de telles sottises.

— Mais père ! L'année dernière pourtant, on a fêté Noël ensemble, ici même ! Quel mal y aurait-il à organiser quelque chose cette année ? Je ne compte pas annuler mes autres activités pour autant ! essaya d'argumenter le jeune homme.

— Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, commença timidement Marinette.

Gabriel Agreste fronça les sourcils. Il venait juste de remarquer la jeune fille discrète qui se tenait dans l'ombre de son fils. Un souvenir qui commençait à s'enfouir resurgit dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de cette fille.

— Marinette, c'est cela ? Alors comme ça, selon vous, Adrien devrait participer à cette fête ?

— Je pense que vous devriez participer avec Adrien à cette fête. Je pense que nous avons tous droit à de belles fêtes de Noël en famille, et si je n'imagine pas à quel point c'est dur sans votre femme, vous ne pouvez pas gâcher votre vie et celle de votre fils en restant cloîtré dans un passé douloureux.

Gabriel tressaillit. Deux phrases. Deux flèches qui vinrent se planter directement dans son cœur desséché. Un mince sourira étira ses lèvres.

— Je suppose que vous avez raison, jeune fille. Je me souviens de Noëls joyeux, il y a trop longtemps.

Il retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez. La décision qu'il allait prendre à présent marquait un tournant conséquent. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter.

— C'est d'accord. J'autorise donc Adrien à vous aider pour l'organisation. Je ne tolérerai néanmoins aucun écart de conduite jusqu'à ladite fête, sinon tout est terminé.

— Merci, Père.

Adrien et Marinette se détournèrent du bureau, et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce quand une voix les retint.

— Attendez. Jeune fille, puis-je vous parler une minute ?

Bien qu'étonnée, Marinette répondit par l'affirmative, et Adrien sortit seul de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Merci pour ce que vous avez dit. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours le meilleur père du monde, mais j'aime sincèrement Adrien, et je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui.

— Dans ce cas, il serait peut-être temps de lui montrer, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Si, bien sûr. Je sais que cela n'excuse rien, mais je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec ces choses-là. Vous comprenez, ma femme était plus à l'aise pour le comprendre. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, ce n'est plus…

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de la phrase, mais il se reprit rapidement, et continua :

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça. En attendant, je suis d'accord pour financer entièrement vos besoins pour cette fête. Mais n'en parlez pas à Adrien, s'il vous plait.

— L'amour ne s'achète pas, monsieur. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous lui montrerez votre affection.

— Loin de moi cette idée, mais je crois en cette fête, et je crois en vous. Vous savez, vos talents de styliste m'ont fait forte impression la première fois que je vous ai vue. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que vous êtes bien plus que cela. Merci de prendre soin de mon fils.

— Ce n'est rien. Je… j'apprécie beaucoup Adrien, précisa Marinette, le rose lui montant aux joues.

Gabriel sourit. Deux sourires en moins d'une heure, voilà qui battait des records. Cette fille était décidément une perle rare. Sur un dernier au revoir, elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses papiers, envisageant pour la première fois la vie sous un autre angle.

— — —

Adrien l'attendait derrière la porte. Il n'attendit pas pour lui demander ce que son père voulait. Une promesse étant une promesse, elle opta pour une demi-vérité, parlant stylisme et remerciements. Elle prit ensuite congé, arguant qu'avec l'heure tardive, ses parents allaient finir par s'inquiéter. Il proposa de la raccompagner, mais elle refusa, prévoyant de faire une petite ronde de reconnaissance afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Une fois sortie de la propriété, elle tourna dans la première ruelle, et après s'être assurée que celle-ci était vide, elle prononça les mots magiques.

— Tikki, transforme-moi !


	6. Mardi Cinq

À la sortie des cours, il était convenu que les parents de Marinette et la mère d'Alya se rencontrent afin de mettre en commun les idées qu'ils avaient pu avoir pour toute la partie _gastronomique_ de la fête en préparation. Les deux jeunes filles partirent donc en direction du domicile de la bleutée, où les parents devaient s'être réunis. Elles avaient en effet trouvé logique que Marlena Césaire, chef cuisinière du Palace Hôtel, pouvait s'occuper de la partie salée du repas, tandis que Tom et Sabine sauraient sans problèmes gérer la partie sucrée.

— — —

En arrivant à destination, elles trouvèrent lesdits adultes en grande conversation. Après avoir rapidement dit bonjour aux parents respectifs de leur amie et s'être rendu compte que leur présence n'était pas indispensable, elles montèrent dans la chambre de Marinette.

Alya remarqua immédiatement la différence une fois la trappe passée. Son amie avait fait un ménage rapide dans sa chambre, nécessaire à l'installation de tout son matériel. Son bureau avait probablement été rangé, mais croulait à présent sous une montagne de feuilles volantes recouvertes de dessins, croquis ou écrits préparatoires en tous genres. Les robes succédaient aux listes de repas, qui elles-mêmes succédaient aux plans de salle — et de table — auxquels Marinette avait réfléchi. Alya se demandait comment la jeune fille s'y retrouvait dans ce fouillis, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le mannequin trônait au milieu de la pièce, couvert pour le moment d'une quantité si impressionnante de tissu qu'elle se demanda comment il pouvait rester stable.

— Tu as conscience que l'idée de base, c'était une petite fête sympa, pas un banquet moyenâgeux comprenant deux-cents invités, des troubadours, des sangliers ou cerfs rôtis et des vêtements dignes de duchesses ?

— Ahah, très drôle ! répondit Marinette en tirant la langue. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en lançant l'idée, depuis le temps que tu me connais. Et de toute façon, c'est toi qui as parlé de _vraie fête_! Remarque, si tu ne veux pas d'une belle robe pour plaire à Nino, ça me fera toujours ça en moins.

La jeune fille marqua une pause, et fit semblant de réfléchir.

— Tu as raison, petite fête sympa. Tu viendras en survêt' ! En revanche, je compte bien sortir le grand jeu pour Adrien.

— Excellente idée ! T'as conscience que si tu n'arrives pas à lui parler, être encore plus magnifique que d'habitude ne servira à rien ?

Marinette s'affala par terre, enfouissant la tête dans ses genoux.

— J'y arriverai jamaiiiis ! se lamenta-t-elle. Je suis nulle, nulle, nulle ! Je suis capable de parler de n'importe quoi à n'importe qui et je suis à peine capable de faire une phrase construite devant lui.

— Ah, l'amour… rigola Alya.

Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amie, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira à elle.

— Allez ma belle, Adrien sait déjà que tu es incroyable, il n'a pas besoin que tu lui parles. Même si j'admets que ce serait quand même une bonne chose ! Laisse-lui juste le temps de comprendre que lui aussi est totalement _in love_.

— Si tu le dis… J'en ai vraiment pas l'impression, pourtant.

La bleutée se redressa, parcourut du regard sa chambre, et décida de se soustraire au câlin pourtant ô combien réconfortant de son amie. Elle se releva, alla chercher quelques feuilles sur son bureau — décidément, se dit Alya, si elle arrive à se retrouver là-dedans, elle est forte — et les lui tendit. Elle pouvait voir sur la première un croquis d'elle-même fort bien réalisé dans une longue robe noire moulante très intéressante. Elle apprécia le coup de crayon de son amie, et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle.

— Ça te plaît ? demanda cette dernière. C'était une idée parmi d'autres, regarde après, comme je ne savais pas trop ce qui te ferait plaisir, j'ai testé différents trucs.

— Je suis vachement jolie, en fait ! s'exclama la métisse. Je serais presque jalouse de moi-même dis donc ! Pardon, reprit-elle en remarquant le sourcil levé de Marinette. Différents trucs, tu dis ?

Elle regarda donc la feuille suivante et en effet, Marinette avait testé « différents trucs ». Une robe moins moulante, à motifs. Un combishort. Un tailleur, ensemble veste cintrée et long pantalon. Un chemisier plus décontracté et un minishort. Avec tout ceci sur plusieurs pages, Alya ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle ne savait pas où son amie allait chercher toutes ses idées, mais c'était non seulement impressionnant, mais d'un seul coup beaucoup plus compliqué à choisir.

— Et toi, en tant que _styliste presque professionnelle_ , tu me conseilles quoi ? Parce qu'avec autant de choix, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !

Marinette lui prit le paquet des mains, et en sortit trois feuilles qu'elle lui tendit. La longue robe noire, une combinaison de la même couleur, et une dernière.

— Oh, j'ai raté celle-là, s'exclama la jeune métisse en découvrant cette dernière tenue. J'adhère.

— Parfait, c'était aussi ma préférée. On part sur ça ?

Alya confirma, et Marinette accrocha la feuille possédant le croquis de la tenue choisie au mur, afin de ne pas la perdre. Elle l'avait en tête, mais deux précautions valaient toujours mieux qu'une. Elle éluda une question concernant sa propre tenue, et enchaîna. Elle attrapa de nouvelles feuilles de son bureau, et les tendit à Alya en expliquant :

— Comme tu le sais, Nath a proposé son aide pour les cartons d'invitation et la décoration. Hier. Et il m'a déjà envoyé tout ça. Je crois qu'il travaille plus que moi. Enfin bref, du coup je sais pas ce que t'en penses, mais on est d'accord que Nathaniel a du talent en tant que dessinateur. Du coup si ça te va, je vais voir avec lui ce qu'on garde. Néanmoins, je voulais ton avis sur un point : je pense envoyer le design définitif à une imprimerie pour avoir de beaux cartons, à la fois pour les invitations et pour le menu. Le menu serait évidemment plus sobre, et de toute façon comme on ne sait pas ce qu'il se prépare, il va falloir descendre aux nouvelles.

— Attends attends, la coupa son amie. Tu veux mon avis pour quoi, exactement, là ? Parce que tout ça me parait bien.

— Euh… Oui, bah non, je sais pas. Si tout te parait bien, c'est cool. Je vais m'en occuper avec Nath.

— Ah si, question bête, sans doute, mais… ça va pas coûter cher, de faire imprimer chez un imprimeur professionnel ?

— Oh euh… N'en parle à personne, mais le père d'Adrien a dit qu'il couvrirait tous les frais relatifs à la préparation.

— Waouh ! s'exclama Alya. Tu as dû lui faire forte impression, à papa Agreste, dis donc ! Adrien n'avait pas l'air convaincu de sa possible venue, tu passes chez lui et il paye tout ? Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je me demanderais ce que tu as vendu en échange, continua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

— Alya, enfin !

Cette dernière leva les mains.

— Ça va, je plaisante. Et puis, je sais à quel point tu peux être persuasive, quand tu veux.

— Bof, j'ai pas eu besoin de dire grand-chose. Mais motus et bouche cousue. Il m'a expressément demandé de ne pas en parler à Adrien.

— Ses désirs sont des ordres. Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses vu ce qu'il fait.

Elle se releva, s'étira, et reprit :

— Bon, ce n'est pas qu'il se fait tard, mais un peu. On va voir en bas ce qu'ils _mijotent_ ?

— Excellent, t'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir manger dans vingt jours quelque chose cuisiné maintenant, rétorqua Marinette en pouffant. Mais t'as raison, allons voir. Après toi, conclut-elle en ouvrant la trappe de sortie de sa chambre.

— — —

Une fois redescendues à l'étage inférieur, elles se rendirent compte que leurs parents n'avaient absolument pas bougé, et que la conversation était toujours aussi animée. Tom Dupain, le père de Marinette se tourna vers elles alors qu'elles entraient dans la pièce.

— Ah, les filles ! Vous tombez bien, on allait vous appeler.

— Absolument ! renchérit Sabine, sa mère. On avait quelques questions d'ordre pratique à vous poser. En tout cas, nous, on n'a pas chômé.

— Tout à fait, et d'ailleurs… enchaîna Marlena, chef cuisinière réputée et mère d'Alya. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'interrompit-elle soudain en voyant les visages hilares des deux jeunes filles.

En effet, les interventions consécutives des adultes présents s'étaient faites tellement naturellement que les jeunes filles eurent l'impression d'assister à une grande pièce de théâtre savamment organisée.

— Vous avez répété, avant de nous parler ? interrogea Alya en reprenant son calme. C'était magnifique à voir, en tout cas.

Les parents eurent un sourire de connivence que les adolescentes ne surent interpréter, et Marlena reprit :

— Vous ne manquez pas d'imagination. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de répéter quoique ce soit, en revanche, on a eu le temps de prévoir plein de choses. Mais avant tout : comptez-vous demander une aide financière aux participants de votre fête ? Parce que nous ne savons pas combien vous comptez être — c'était d'ailleurs la question suivante —, mais préparer à manger pour autant de personne nécessite une quantité de nourriture non négligeable, et donc un achat en conséquence.

— La liste n'est pas définitive, mais nous devrions être… une cinquantaine, je dirais ? Tu peux d'ailleurs dire « nous », maman, tu es invitée, tu sais.

— C'est gentil. En même temps, qui ferait la cuisine si je n'étais pas là ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Très bonne question, en effet, répondit gentiment Marinette. En revanche, pour la participation, non, ce n'est pas prévu. Monsieur Agreste m'a dit qu'il prendrait toute la préparation de la soirée à sa charge. Oh et, n'en parlez pas à Adrien. Il ne le préfère pas.

— Mais enfin, Marinette, nous n'allons pas laisser monsieur Agreste prendre l'intégralité à sa charge ! s'exclama la mère de la susmentionnée. Tu vas retourner le voir et le prévenir que nous participerons aussi.

— Houlà, non, merci, s'excusa la jeune fille. Pour ce genre de message, tu te débrouilles, je ne suis pas volontaire. Et puis, ça éveillerait les soupçons si je retournais parler au père d'Adrien sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi. Non, non, ne comptez pas sur moi cette fois !

— Tom, souviens-t'en, demain, nous prenons rendez-vous avec Gabriel Agreste. Et on avisera.

— À vos ordres, mon capitaine, répondit l'intéressé dans une parodie de salut militaire. Mais plus sérieusement. On a en tête tout un tas de bonnes idées au niveau de la gastronomie de cette petite sauterie, donc si vous pouviez nous donner un nombre d'invités pratiquement définitif rapidement, ce serait idéal pour que l'on s'organise. Marlena ne peut pas se permettre d'arrêter de travailler, et nous non plus, donc il va falloir organiser notre temps avec doigté et minutie.

— Je ne sais pas qui sont ces deux-là, pouffa Marinette en entendant la formulation de son père, mais nous allons tâcher de vous fournir ce que vous demandez dans les plus brefs délais, très cher Monsieur, conclut-elle sur le même ton.

Les trois autres se regardèrent, concluant d'un regard tacite qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de remarques. Elles laissèrent donc le père et la fille terminer leur digression, puis Marlena annonça le départ. La mère et la fille Césaire prirent donc le chemin du retour, laissant les Dupain-Cheng en famille pour la fin de soirée. Il ne restait plus qu'à Marinette et Alya à avoir une liste rapidement finalisée, afin de permettre aux parents d'attaquer leur part du travail.


	7. Mercredi Six

Le mercredi après-midi, non travaillé, avait été décidé d'un commun accord comme étant le rendez-vous hebdomadaire bilan. Adrien, Alya, Marinette et Nino se retrouvaient donc dans le café voisin de l'établissement scolaire pour faire le point. Il faisait beau ce jour-là, mais c'était décembre, et la température tournait autour de zéro degré.

La fumée montant de leurs boissons chaudes contrastant avec celle expulsée de leur bouche quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient tous attablés, sirotant une première gorgée d'un thé ou d'un chocolat avant de commencer le récapitulatif de l'avancement.

Marinette la première sortit son inévitable carnet. Elle avait listé tout ce qu'ils devaient préparer, et commença par le plus urgent : les invitations. En effet, une fête sans invités pouvait, d'un côté, être sympathique, de l'autre, risquer de manquer d'ambiance. Elle sortit donc le prototype qu'elle avait préparé sur du joli papier cartonné, à partir d'un modèle de Nathaniel. Dans des tons crème, le thème de Noël était clairement compréhensible au premier coup d'œil, et les informations importantes notées délicatement à la main par la jeune fille. Elle souleva néanmoins un point crucial.

— Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas mis d'adresse. Chloé a-t-elle donné des nouvelles ?

— Non, répondit Adrien. Je l'ai interrogée tout à l'heure, et elle m'a dit ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui demander. Son père est un homme _très occupé_ , paraît-il.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais ça la dérange moins de l'appeler en plein milieu de journée quand elle doit éviter une sanction. Si tu pouvais la relancer demain, ce serait bien.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

Alya oscillait entre désespoir et admiration. Son amie prenait les choses en main de manière tout à fait remarquable, et était même capable de discuter avec Adrien, sérieusement, sans bafouiller, sans rougir, sans se ridiculiser. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas possible dans une situation plus _normale_ ? Exaspérant !

— Enfin bref. J'attends donc une réponse positive de Chloé. En cas de défaillance, vous avez une solution de repli ? J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait peut-être demander à monsieur Damoclès pour emprunter le gymnase. Il est assez grand, on y sera pas mal. Bon, il fera probablement un peu frisquet, mais si on bouge assez et qu'on est beaucoup, ça devrait aller. D'autres propositions ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que le manoir Agreste soit une excellente idée, ironisa Nino. Ton père serait d'accord, tu crois ?

— Oh, tu sais, si Marinette demande, pourquoi pas. Après lundi, plus rien ne m'étonnerait.

Adrien souriait, se rappelant avec quelle facilité la jeune fille avait convaincu son père. Elle était vraiment incroyable, et il était plus qu'heureux de la compter parmi ses amis. Cette dernière rougit, et fut soudain captivée par le contenu de sa tasse. Elle en touilla consciencieusement le contenu, sentant les regards de ses amis tournés vers elle. Alya leva les yeux au ciel, et enchaîna.

— J'ai pas mieux, mais si Chloé parle à son père, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher l'accord de celui-ci. Bien, point suivant. Marinette ?

Cette dernière releva les yeux de sa tasse.

— Ensuite, euh… Ah oui ! Tenues. Les gars, vous vous habillez comment ? C'est moi qui m'occuperais de celle d'Alya, du coup on se demandait si vous vouliez que je m'occupe également des vôtres, ou si vous vous débrouilliez seuls. Je suppose que ton père va te fournir une tenue, Adrien.

— Je ne sais pas s'il l'a prévu, mais je compte lui demander. On peut considérer ça comme… un échange de bons procédés. Ça lui fait de la pub, j'ai pas à me prendre la tête, et ça t'enlève du travail. J'espère juste avoir une tenue sobre, je ne veux pas être le centre de l'attention toute la soirée.

— Et toi, Nino ? questionna Alya. Une idée de comment tu vas t'habiller ?

— Aucune, répondit l'intéressé. Et à vrai dire, peu m'importe. Je suis bien comme je suis, et puis, je ne peux qu'être classe, si je suis le DJ.

— C'est cela, oui. Marinette, des idées ?

— Toujours ! affirma la jeune fille. Laisse-moi une minute pour réfléchir…

Le calme retomba, chacun laissant la bleutée imaginer diverses tenues sur le corps de Nino. Les tasses se vidèrent un peu plus, et Marinette rompit le silence.

— J'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prit une feuille vierge de son carnet, et griffonna quelques secondes dessus.

— Alors, je te propose un costume, en plus _cool_.

La jeune fille détailla donc sa proposition à un Nino enchanté. Adrien souriait en voyant ce petit manège, et Alya, à qui rien n'échappait, en profita pour lui lancer un regard qui, agrémenté d'un sourire espiègle et d'un clin d'œil, voulait tout dire. Adrien rougit, mais, contre toute attente, répondit également par un clin d'œil.

— Ouais, ouais, ça me paraît vachement bien, conclut le jeune métis. Tu me diras quand tu voudras qu'on finalise le tout et que j'essaye ma tenue.

— Je te tiendrai au courant !

Nouveau sujet terminé, nouvelle transition de Marinette, et l'après-midi avançait inexorablement. Un rapide point sur les décorations, collaboration entre Nathaniel et Marinette, montra que quelques idées ressortaient, sans toutefois avoir quoi que ce soit de finalisé.

Il ne restait plus que deux points à aborder : musique, et nourriture. Le second fut vite expédié, étant donné que les parents de Marinette en avaient discuté avec la mère d'Alya la veille. Les jeunes filles précisèrent donc qu'elles n'en savaient pas plus, mais que leur aide pourrait être requise. Les garçons assurèrent que ce ne serait bien évidemment pas un problème, étant donné l'investissement que cela demandait pour un projet qui n'était pas le leur.

Restait la musique. Le débat fut nettement plus constructif qu'auparavant, chacun donnant son avis sur les musiques proposées par les autres. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Marinette qui se chargeait de répertorier, classer, et faire du tri dans les idées, mais bien Nino. Le jeune homme, plus spécialiste que ses camarades, leur avait assuré que « ce travail-là, c'était son rayon ! » Ils lui avaient par conséquent laissé les rênes sans aucun problème, lui laissant le soin d'organiser le bazar monstrueux créé par leurs avis divergents.

Dix-sept heures approchant, Adrien se prépara pour sortir. Il devait en effet se rendre au gymnase du collège pour son entraînement hebdomadaire de basket-ball.

Les quatre amis commencèrent donc à ranger leurs affaires, puis remirent leurs vêtements pour affronter la froideur de ce mois de décembre. Ils payèrent leurs consommations, et sortirent ensemble.

Si le soleil hivernal ne produisait pas une chaleur suffisante pour se sentir bien, il était présent, et la journée pouvait être unanimement qualifiée de belle. Après les « au revoir » et « à demain » habituels, le petit groupe se sépara. Alya et Nino repartirent ensemble, bavardant gaiement main dans la main, et Marinette réalisa soudainement que, par conséquent, elle était seule avec Adrien.

— Bon, bah, il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai dix minutes pour être en tenue dans la salle.

Marinette se passa une main gantée dans les cheveux. Elle hésitait de toute évidence à dire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas. Et le beau blond ne s'y trompa pas.

— Tu veux m'accompagner ? proposa-t-il, sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille ne pouvait décidément s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Le pâle soleil d'hiver faisait briller ses cheveux blonds, et le calme ambiant causé par le froid le faisait paraître irréel. Elle rougit, se maudissant intérieurement pour ce réflexe incontrôlable de son corps, et attrapa le bras tendu qu'il lui offrait.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, la brune aux yeux bleus et le blond aux yeux verts partirent tranquillement en direction du gymnase, la lumière du soleil faisant briller le givre sous leurs pas.


	8. Jeudi Sept

Dix-sept heures. Une nouvelle journée de cours s'achevait pour nos adolescents favoris. L'heure était à la plaisanterie, les vacances approchaient et si, avec elles, leur lot de contrôles, tout allait bien pour le moment. Seul Adrien faisait grise mine, chose compréhensible pour quiconque savait qu'il devait parler une nouvelle fois du même sujet à Chloé Bourgeois, fille du maire de Paris, jeune fille blonde avec quelques tendances à vouloir ressembler à un pot de colle UHU, tant par la couleur des vêtements que par son comportement. Le jeune homme rassembla son courage, et s'approcha de son amie.

— Euh, Chloé, tu aurais une minute ?

— ADRICHOUUUUU ! cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Adrien attrapa les bras de la jeune fille, et la repoussa légèrement.

— Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh, cette histoire de fête ? Je ne sais pas Adrien. Je veux dire… C'est quand même Marinette qui organise. Je ne peux pas venir à une fête organisée par _cette fille_. C'est pour ma réputation, voyons, je ne traîne pas avec ce genre de personnes.

— Tu sais, cela fait longtemps que ta réputation n'intéresse plus personne. Nous savons tous les deux que tu sais être gentille, parfois. Quand tu le souhaites, quand quelqu'un que tu aimes te le demande, ou juste pour aider.

— Juste pour aider ? Moi ? Voyons, Adrien, la bonté d'âme, c'est pour les faibles et les imbéciles.

— Chloé, s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses. On sait tous les deux que tu as aidé Ladybug quand Chat Noir était contrôlé par _Doudou Vilain_ à ta fête. Fête organisée, rappelons-le, pour être gentille. Il me semblait que l'on était d'accord, tu devais être plus gentille au quotidien, pas juste le temps d'une soirée. Mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, peu importe.

Il commença à se détourner, mais la blondinette l'empêcha de s'éloigner en lui attrapant le bras. Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin. C'était probablement gagné, mais il devait rester inflexible. Son sourire disparut.

— Je t'écoute.

— Ok, mettons-nous d'accord. Je fais en sorte que mon père nous laisse occuper la salle pour cette… fête, et c'est bon ?

— Tu peux lui préciser qu'il est invité, compléta Adrien. Et crois-moi, tu devrais laisser sa chance à Marinette, c'est vraiment une fille formidable.

— Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, Adrichou, et elle n'a rien de formidable ! Elle est rabat-joie, mademoiselle je-sais-tout, fille de boulanger. Vraiment, rien de formidable.

— Comme tu le souhaites. Mais tu rates assurément quelque chose, c'est dommage…

— Raah, tu m'énerves ! Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, mais je ne te garantis rien. C'est de Marinette Dupain-Cheng que l'on parle.

— Tu ne seras pas déçue. Bonne journée Chloé !

Le jeune homme se détourna, pour de bon cette fois, et la jeune fille le vit, à travers la porte ouverte de l'établissement, monter dans sa voiture et disparaître rapidement de son champ de vision.

Elle resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes. La fille de boulanger ? Formidable ? Peuh ! N'importe quoi ! La fraîcheur ambiante ne faisait pas du bien à tout le monde, de toute évidence. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre l'amitié d'Adrien, et envisagea, pour Noël, la possibilité de lui faire plaisir en _laissant une chance_ à Marinette.

— — —

Assis sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, Adrien était pensif. Chloé était réellement exaspérante, mais elle avait un bon fond, caché loin derrière son masque de froide supériorité. Tout le contraire de Marinette, toute en douceur et en gentillesse. Mais alors, Marinette avait peut-être un mauvais fond, bien caché ! Peut-être qu'en fait Marinette était la méchante de l'histoire ! Il pouffa de rire tout seul dans la voiture. Tellement absurde, comme situation, Marinette était la fille la plus parfaite qu'il connaissait. Après sa Lady, peut-être. Il hésitait d'ailleurs sur la façon dont il pouvait qualifier ses sentiments pour sa camarade, et il était plus que probable que si Ladybug n'existait pas, s'il n'était qu'un collégien ordinaire, il aurait un autre regard sur la situation.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas son chauffeur qui fit une embardée. En revanche, il sentit très nettement son corps être projeté contre la vitre latérale droite, celle pourtant opposée à sa position dans la voiture. Le véhicule arrêté par un poteau salvateur, le jeune homme put en sortir sans difficulté et s'éloigna de la voiture. Il trouva la première ruelle qui s'offrait à lui, s'y engagea et, comme elle était inoccupée, s'y transforma.

Priorité : s'assurer que « le Gorille » allait bien. Son chauffeur, bien que sonné, était conscient et ne paraissait pas blessé. Parfait. Priorité suivante, appeler Ladybug. Une chance, elle répondit aussitôt.

— Chat Noir ! Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai senti une secousse.

— Oh, rien d'original, ma Lady. Un nouveau super-vilain qui veut… hum… rendre la ville à la nature ? Je crois. En tout cas, les fleurs poussent partout où il passe.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le grand échalas qui jugeait bon de clamer qui il était et pourquoi il était là. Le Papillon était décidément en manque de main-d'œuvre pour akumatiser ce genre d'énergumène. Enfin bref.

— Je suis juste devant la salle des fêtes. Tu sais, la grande, juste à côté du…

— Collège Françoise Dupont ? compléta l'héroïne. Je vois. J'arrive tout de suite.

Et elle raccrocha. Chat Noir en serait quitte pour occuper l'akumatisé en attendant l'arrivée de sa Lady.

L'homme en question aurait presque pu paraître impressionnant s'il n'avait pas été aussi ridicule dans son comportement. Si son tronc semblait fait de branches entremêlées — normal, pour un tronc, pensa le jeune homme —, son bras gauche paraissait fait de flammes et son bras droit était entièrement liquide. Pour couronner le tout, Adrien ne distinguait pas de visage, seulement une vague ombre entourée de vents tourbillonnants.

Le jeune superhéros commença donc à distraire l'akumatisé du jour, lui lançant quelques jeux de mots fleuris qui ne faisaient rire que lui, le tout en attendant l'arrivée imminente de sa coéquipière. Il n'attendit encore que peu et, après une pirouette lui permettant de se rapprocher d'elle, se fendit d'un salut tout en la mettant en garde.

— Fais attention, ma Lady, son bras chauffe fort, il a failli me brûler les moustaches ! Oh, et l'autre peut se changer en glace, c'est froid et dur, ne te fais pas attraper.

— N'aie pas peur, Chaton, je gère la situation. Une idée de la position de l'akuma ?

— Regarde dans son torse, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose…

En effet, quand Ladybug regarda plus attentivement, elle vit, perdu dans l'enchevêtrement de lianes et autres racines, une sorte de disque. Au milieu de son torse, ça allait être tellement facile à attraper !

Chat Noir, qui savait que sa coéquipière cherchait une solution pour atteindre l'akuma, avait recommencé à virevolter autour d'un _arbre_ des plus énervé. Il prenait soin d'éviter ses bras, mais ne se gênait pas pour le titiller de loin avec son bâton, voire même de lui lacérer le corps de ses griffes. Il évita de justesse un jet de flammes qui lui roussit le bout de la queue, et entendit le cri caractéristique de Ladybug.

— Lucky Charm !

De toute évidence, la jeune fille avait décidé de passer à l'action, après l'avoir laissé, lui, son fidèle serviteur, seul face au danger.

Sa coéquipière, en effet, avait décidé d'en finir au plus vite, et un javelot lui retomba dans les mains. Ni une, ni deux, elle cria à Chat Noir de se mettre à couvert, et lança le javelot, droit dans le dos de l'homme. L'arme offerte par son pouvoir passa à travers les branches, épingla le disque présent dans son cœur, et ressorti de l'autre côté, où le blondinet la récupéra souplement. Un akuma en sortit rapidement, et Ladybug le purifia tout aussi vite. Le javelot lancé en l'air rendit à Paris son béton habituel, et l'homme transformé, à qui Chat Noir trouvait quelques airs de hippie, retrouva son apparence normale.

— C'était rapide, Buguinette ! Tu es pressée aujourd'hui ? plaisanta Chat Noir. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de mon Cataclysme.

— Oui, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire ! Alors, à la prochaine, Chaton !

Et elle s'envola, abandonnant le jeune homme passablement étonné sur place. C'était la première fois que sa coéquipière le laissait en plan comme ça, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais peu importe, tout le monde avait droit à sa vie privée, et sa Lady avait peut-être été interrompue dans quelque chose d'important.

Chat Noir, laissé seul, s'occupa donc de rendre le médaillon à son propriétaire, assis au milieu de la rue, qui regardait autour de lui d'un air hébété.

Redevenu Adrien, le jeune homme retourna auprès de son chauffeur qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. La voiture, réparée par le pouvoir de création de Ladybug, était de nouveau prête à le ramener chez lui.


	9. Vendredi Huit

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis le début du mois de décembre et, par extension, l'annonce de la proposition d'Alya.

Marinette, dont monsieur D'Argencourt avait validé l'intégration, participait aujourd'hui à son premier cours d'escrime. Elle était donc alignée, grelotant avec les autres élèves dans la cour du collège. Malgré les protestations des jeunes apprentis, leur enseignant n'avait pas jugé bon de trouver un lieu plus réchauffé. Il les encouragea par conséquent à ne pas attendre avant de commencer pendant que lui supervisait le tout.

La jeune fille commença à s'échauffer, puis enchaîna quelques passes d'armes avec divers autres étudiants, jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'Adrien. Malheureusement, sa joie fut de courte durée, car l'arrivée impromptue d'une nouvelle élève interrompit la leçon.

Kagami, puisque c'était elle, était habillée de son habituelle tenue d'escrimeuse rouge, et s'avançait tranquillement en direction de l'enseignant, qui ne cachait pas sa surprise de la voir ici. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Adrien, qui lui répondit par un sourire encourageant.

Marinette poussa un léger soupir, fort heureusement non remarqué par Adrien malgré le nuage de buée formé. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où elle avait vu cette fille — lors de son akumatisation. Et si l'événement en lui-même n'avait, à l'exception d'une cheville foulée pour Adrien et pour Chat Noir — manque de chance pour les blonds ce jour-là —, pas posé de problèmes, elle se souvenait très nettement du jeune homme la qualifiant de « très bonne amie ».

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que la Japonaise avait fini sa conversation, et sursauta quand elle arriva devant eux.

— Bonjour, Adrien, bonjour, Marinette. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Cette dernière fut impressionnée par la voix posée de la jeune fille, bien loin de la véhémence dont elle avait fait preuve akumatisée, et intriguée. Heureuse de la revoir ? Mais elle ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, et à peine !

Adrien n'avait pas l'air particulièrement étonné, ou alors, il le cachait bien, et c'est celui-ci qui répondit :

— Plaisir partagé ! Content que tu aies finalement décidé de reprendre l'entrainement.

La jeune Japonaise sourit, puis se tourna vers sa camarade féminine.

— Ça te dérange si je te l'emprunte quelques minutes ? J'ai besoin de me reprendre en main, et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le meilleur.

— Nooon, pas de problème, tu peux me l'emprunter ! Enfin, je veux dire, il n'est pas à moi, haha. Allez-y, allez-y !

Kagami haussa un sourcil étonné, mais remercia simplement Marinette, avant de s'éloigner, suivie d'Adrien.

— Elle a des problèmes de communication ? demanda la jeune Japonaise une fois à l'abri des oreilles de la concernée.

— Marinette ? Non, c'est... euh, bizarre ? En temps normal, elle s'exprime très bien, mais à certains moments, je sais pas, elle bafouille. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi !

— Je vois, murmura Kagami. En garde !

Essayer de rester concentrée sur son adversaire n'était pas une mince affaire pour Marinette. En effet, la jeune fille suivait du regard tous les mouvements qu'effectuaient Kagami et Adrien. Elle fut donc sans surprise réprimandée par son professeur après une touche de son adversaire, et décida de se reconcentrer. Adrien pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait et fréquenter qui il voulait, il n'avait pas à lui rendre de comptes. Et puis, il fallait admettre que Kagami avait tout pour plaire. Elle était riche, intelligente, douée, et très jolie pour ne rien gâcher. Il était évident qu'elle était parfaite pour Adrien. Elle était... raah !

Passant ses nerfs sur le pauvre garçon en face d'elle, Marinette l'accula contre le mur de la cour, et reçut par la même occasion les félicitations de monsieur D'Argencourt.

— Bien, très bien jeune fille, c'est ça que je veux voir !

— — —

Le soleil se couchant, le manque de luminosité força l'enseignant à terminer la leçon. Kagami proposa alors à Adrien et Marinette d'aller boire quelque chose avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement. Adrien accepta avec plaisir, et dut insister pour convaincre une Marinette voulant les laisser entre eux. La demande expresse de l'escrimeuse, voulant faire plus ample connaissance, eut néanmoins raison de sa réticence.

Kagami se révéla être une fille tout à fait charmante, dotée d'une conversation intéressante et de beaucoup de culture.

Elle était née en France, mais avait vécu au Japon presque toute sa vie, avant de revenir à Paris avec sa mère, son père restant là-bas après leur séparation. Elle parlait donc couramment français et japonais, mais aussi anglais et espagnol. Elle pratiquait l'escrime depuis son plus jeune âge, mais également le violoncelle, et la natation à ses heures perdues.

Perfectionniste dans l'âme, elle cherchait toujours à affronter les meilleurs, et c'est dans ce but qu'elle souhaitait intégrer la prestigieuse École d'Argencourt. Être tombée sur Adrien était une chance, car son niveau était très bon. Elle complimenta également Marinette pour ses mouvements pendant la leçon, malgré son inexpérience, fluides et précis.

La conversation dura ainsi plusieurs dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à ce que les portables d'Adrien et Kagami sonnent à l'unisson, annonçant la fin de la discussion. Il était temps pour chacun de rentrer chez lui.

Les trois nouveaux amis se séparèrent, Kagami montant aussitôt dans la voiture venue la chercher. Adrien, quant à lui, remonta à pied la rue qui le ramènerait au collège, où la voiture de son père l'attendait. Marinette l'accompagna, son domicile se situant de toute façon _presque_ dans la même direction.

— Chouette fille, hein, commenta Adrien, de la buée s'échappant de son écharpe.

— Oui, elle est très sympathique. Et puis, elle a fait tellement de choses, pendant que nous, on reste ici. Oh Paris est très bien, bien sûr, mais c'est toujours la même chose.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Les cours, les devoirs, le sport, une attaque du Papillon de temps en temps, et la semaine est finie. À peine le temps de se reposer le dimanche qu'une nouvelle commence.

Marinette sourit. C'était exactement ça. Et pendant ce temps, Kagami vivait au Japon, parlait quatre langues alors qu'elle-même peinait avec deux, et jouait d'un instrument de musique probablement parfaitement, en plus de deux sports. La fille parfaite, en somme. Pas étonnant qu'Adrien la préfère à elle. Pas de comparaison possible, excepté le fait que Kagami n'était pas Ladybug. Mais impossible d'en parler au jeune homme, bien sûr.

— Marinette ?

— Oh pardon, je… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je suis confuse, tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

La jeune fille avait rougi instantanément. Le blondinet s'en amusa. C'était impressionnant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle était capable de discours à faire pâlir d'envie un homme politique, elle arrivait encore à rougir et à bafouiller en lui parlant. Il ne savait pas si elle était intimidée d'une quelconque manière, ou si elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler parce qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un ami, ou encore… Non, il ne savait pas.

— Eh bien, nous sommes devant le collège, et ma voiture est là, donc c'est ici que je t'abandonne. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te raccompagne, ce n'est pas un problème.

— Oh non, non non non ! Ne t'embête pas pour moi, voyons ! Je vais marcher, ça va m'aérer les idées !

— Comme tu le souhaites. Passe un bon week-end, Marinette.

— Toi aussi, Adrien !

Et la voiture emporta le beau blond. La jeune fille la suivit du regard jusqu'au coin de la rue, et prit le chemin de la boulangerie familiale.

— — —

Il était vingt-deux heures passé quand Ladybug atterrit sur sa terrasse. La jeune fille se faufila discrètement par la trappe, et se détransforma en arrivant dans sa chambre. Son kwami s'extirpa de ses boucles d'oreilles, qui reprirent leur teinte noire habituelle, et attrapa le cookie que lui tendait la jeune fille.

— Rien à signaler ce soir, Paris est calme.

— Et c'est grâce à toi, Marinette, la félicita Tikki. La criminalité a baissé depuis que Ladybug et Chat Noir sont apparus.

— Si tu le dis ! Mais ça n'arrête pas le Papillon pour autant.

— Nous l'arrêterons, ne t'en fais pas, Marinette, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Un jour, vous découvrirez son identité, et ce sera terminé.

— Espérons juste que l'inverse n'arrive pas avant, répondit-elle dans un frisson. Bon, allez, il est tard, au lit ! Nous avons encore des tas de choses à faire demain.

Mais une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts.

— Tikki, tu dors ?

— Jamais si tu as un problème, que se passe-t-il ?

— Je pensais à Kagami. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé d'elle ?

— Elle a l'air très gentille !

— Oui, soupira Marinette. Très gentille. Et intelligente. Et jolie. Et douée…

— Oh, je vois. Tu as peur qu'Adrien s'intéresse à elle ?

Elle se redressa, s'assit sur son lit, et balança les bras en avant comme pour jeter ses problèmes.

— Et comment je pourrais lui en vouloir ? N'importe qui de sensé s'intéresserait à elle !

— Mais Adrien n'est pas n'importe qui, fit remarquer Tikki.

— Justement ! Il est tellement parfait ! Tellement beau, intelligent, doué en tout ! Tellement adoraaable ! Kagami est tellement mieux pour lui que moi, qui enchaîne bêtise sur bêtise.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es Ladybug !

— Et Adrien ne le saura jamais ! Super ! Ma seule qualité doit rester inconnue du monde entier.

Marinette était fatiguée, mais cela faisait du bien d'extérioriser. Elle s'étendit de nouveau sur son lit, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Une minute s'écoula dans le silence, et Tikki crut que Marinette s'était endormie. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas fini.

— Tikki ?

— Oui, Marinette ?

— J'ai pris une décision. Je vais aller parler à Adrien.


	10. Samedi Neuf

On était samedi. Et samedi, c'était une journée libre pour les élèves du collège Françoise Dupont. Il était donc parfaitement logique que Marinette se lève avant le soleil. Après un rapide petit déjeuner et une douche tout aussi rapide, elle s'était mise aussitôt au travail. C'est ainsi qu'elle était à présent affairée entre son mannequin, sa machine à coudre et deux chaises qu'elle avait posées côte à côte afin d'entasser dessus des piles de tissus de différentes couleurs.

La soie, le coton et la dentelle dansaient sous ses mains, passaient entre les ciseaux, tournaient autour du mannequin, se liaient sur la machine à coudre, dans un gracieux ballet admiré et commenté par Tikki, son kwami, confortablement installée sur son bureau.

Et c'est alors que lorsque midi sonna et que sa mère l'appela pour manger, Marinette Dupain-Cheng eut la désagréable impression qu'elle n'avait rien fait, alors que n'importe qui, à commencer par Tikki, lui aurait assuré le contraire.

Elle descendit donc les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine, où ses parents l'attendaient.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, même si Sabine Cheng, sa mère, dut lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de nombre d'invités officiel. La jeune fille devait penser à transmettre les informations si elle ne voulait pas que la fête se déroule à jeun. Sans doute très bon pour la santé de tout le monde, mais probablement très peu apprécié par l'ensemble des convives.

Marinette assura donc à ses parents que l'information serait officielle et finale le lendemain au plus tard, ce qui leur permettrait de se mettre au travail dès le surlendemain lundi, quand ils en auraient l'occasion.

Aussitôt le repas terminé, la jeune brunette remonta dans sa chambre, et reprit son travail laissé en plan moins d'une heure plus tôt.

— — —

Chez Adrien, le début de journée ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulé de la même façon. Il savait qu'il avait un shooting photo le lendemain, et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas faire la grasse matinée. Il avait par conséquent choisi de la faire le samedi, et c'est après onze heures que le jeune homme émergea enfin de sous ses couvertures.

Après avoir pris une longue douche qui lui permit de se réveiller complètement et d'évacuer la sensation de transpiration de la nuit, Adrien s'installa à son ordinateur pour vérifier ses mails, checkant par la même occasion son téléphone portable. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, sauf… Tiens. Un SMS de Kagami. Probablement sa réponse à son propre message de la veille.

 _« Bonjour Adrien._

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre plus tôt à ton message, il fallait que j'en discute avec ma mère auparavant. Nous avons jugé d'un commun accord que cette idée était sympathique, et nous permettrait également de faire plus ample connaissance avec les gens que nous allions être amenées à fréquenter à présent. Nous serions donc ravies de participer à votre fête de Noël, si l'invitation tient toujours pour ma mère et moi, et nous te remercions toutes les deux chaleureusement._

 _Tu peux bien évidemment compter sur moi si vous avez le moindre besoin d'aide, quelles qu'en soient les raisons._

 _Ceci dit, toi qui connais mieux la ville que moi, je voulais savoir si tu possédais l'adresse d'un endroit parfait pour trouver une tenue décente à me mettre pour cette occasion._

 _Merci encore pour cette invitation,_

 _Tsurugi Kagami. »_

Adrien sourit. Il savait qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais il doutait que quelqu'un d'Alya, Nino ou Marinette s'oppose à la présence de Kagami. Il rédigea donc sa réponse, expliquant qu'il avait bien reçu l'information et lui assurant que oui, il connaissait quelques adresses.

Il lui en lista quelques-unes, mais décida auparavant de lui proposer un vêtement sur-mesure et une styliste personnelle. Le jeune homme était très au fait du talent de Marinette pour avoir déjà porté plusieurs de ses créations, et n'avait aucun doute sur les capacités de son amie à trouver une magnifique tenue pour la jeune Japonaise. Il transmit donc le numéro de téléphone de la jeune styliste, lui assurant que si quelqu'un était capable de merveilles, c'était elle.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Kagami certifiait avec plaisir qu'elle demanderait à Marinette si celle-ci était d'accord pour l'aider, et le remercia une nouvelle fois pour son invitation et ses conseils.

C'est sur cette réponse que Nathalie vint toquer à sa porte, le prévenant que le repas était servi. Il sortit donc de sa chambre afin de profiter de la cuisine du chef étoilé de la maison.

— — —

Marinette, toujours affairée avec son tissu qui commençait à prendre forme, avait totalement oublié la demande de sa mère. Heureusement pour elle, son portable lui rappela quand elle reçut un message d'un numéro inconnu.

Signé « _Tsurugi Kagami »_ , ledit message expliquait que, sur l'invitation d'Adrien, sa mère et elle participeraient à leur fête prévue pour le 24 décembre. Elle lui demandait également si elle était capable, comme l'avait assuré Adrien, de lui concevoir une tenue qu'elle pourrait porter pour l'occasion.

La jeune fille, qui avait lu le message à voix haute, put ainsi faire remarquer à son kwami qu'Adrien avait invité Kagami de son propre chef, ce qui était une preuve évidente qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Il était inutile de parler à Adrien à présent. La petite créature rouge s'empressa de lui rappeler son engagement de la veille. Elle l'avait dit, elle devait s'y tenir !

Marinette soupira, mais ne répondit rien. À la place, elle répondit au message. Elle assura à Kagami qu'elle acceptait avec plaisir de lui concevoir une tenue, et demanda si les deux jeunes filles pouvaient se rejoindre devant la boutique de tissu qu'affectionnait Marinette pour voir ensemble quel vêtement elle allait créer. Elle lui précisa l'adresse, et mit en pause son travail.

Après avoir reçu une réponse positive, Marinette enfila donc son manteau, prit son écharpe pour se protéger du vent et après un rapide passage dans le salon afin de prévenir ses parents de son absence, elle sortit.

Le vent soufflait, et le ciel gris semblait menaçant. Néanmoins, ni neige ni pluie ne troublèrent la jeune fille sur le chemin.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent donc à l'adresse indiquée. Après les salutations d'usage, elles entrèrent dans la boutique, tant pour se mettre au chaud de la froideur hivernale que pour choisir ensemble quelle tenue elles allaient préparer, et donc de quels tissus elles avaient besoin.

Kagami exposa les faits. Dans l'idéal, elle aurait souhaité un kimono _furisode_ , en satin fait à partir de soie, le tout dans des tons rouges, avec au moins un _kamon_ – l'emblème de sa famille – dans le dos.

Marinette l'écoutait attentivement en prenant quelques notes dans son carnet. La jeune fille avait une demande précise, et c'était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. En effet, en tant que styliste, elle n'aura pas à se casser la tête, mais ne pourra laisser que peu de liberté à son imagination, alors qu'en tant que couturière, elle n'aura pas à réfléchir mais devra probablement apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Ce qui en général n'était pas un mal, mais ne devait pas trop la ralentir dans l'ensemble des nombreuses tâches qu'elle devait effectuer.

De son côté, connaissant la précision et la quantité de travail demandé, la jeune japonaise assurait qu'elle pouvait sans mal s'occuper de la teinture du tissu, laissant à Marinette toute la partie couture de l'ouvrage. Elle assura également sans discussion possible que l'intégralité des coûts du vêtement serait à sa charge.

Une chance pour les deux jeunes filles, le magasin était extrêmement bien fourni en tissus. On y trouvait toutes les matières, tous les tissages et toutes les couleurs. À un prix assez abordable pour la qualité, si on ne prévoyait pas bien sûr de vêtir tout Paris.

Kagami tomba donc sur le tissu parfait, en satin – à base de soie, bien sûr, pas de synthétique – d'un rouge soutenu, presque bordeaux. Elle en acheta une quantité suffisante, autrement dit plusieurs mètres, puis les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la boutique.

Son paquet sous le bras, la Japonaise proposa à sa camarade Franco-Chinoise de l'accompagner chez elle, afin de voir, si elle était intéressée, les techniques de teintures utilisées pour les kimonos.

Marinette envoya donc un message à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elles ne rentreraient qu'en début de soirée, pour dîner, et suivit Kagami qui traversait la rue.

— — —

Vue de l'extérieur, la demeure des Tsurugi ne payait pas de mine. En revanche, dès que Marinette entra, elle fut assaillie par un flot de sensations. Beaucoup plus spacieuse qu'elle n'y paraissait, la maison possédait de nombreuses pièces, chacune étant mise en valeur par une luminosité savamment étudiée. Une délicate odeur d'agrume que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à identifier lui chatouillait agréablement les narines, et une douce mélodie jouée sur une harpe parvenait à ses oreilles.

Instantanément, Marinette se détendit. Il régnait dans cette maison une paix telle que le stress de la jeune fille fut aussitôt refoulé. Elle oublia Adrien, oublia la quantité de choses qu'elle devait préparer, oublia tout et se laissa transporter.

— Ce que tu sens, c'est du yuzu. Un agrume très utilisé au Japon, dans des domaines très variés. Ce que tu entends, c'est ma mère qui joue du koto, souvent appelé « harpe japonaise » en France. Suis-moi, je vais te la présenter.

Elle suivit son guide, à travers la maison et, après une courte volée de marche, un couloir et deux portes, Kagami toqua doucement à l'une d'elles, puis entra.

— Bonsoir, mère, s'adressa cette dernière à la femme assise derrière son instrument au milieu de la pièce.

Femme entre deux âges, Mme Tsurugi portait un kimono brun, sur lequel des fleurs, partant de la base et montant jusqu'à sa taille, étaient dessinées. Elle avait un visage magnifique, mis en valeur par un très discret maquillage, et un sourire éclatant se dessina quand elle aperçut sa fille. Elle s'arrêta de jouer et se leva.

— Je vous présente Marinette, une amie, continua la jeune fille. C'est elle qui organise la fête de Noël, et c'est également elle qui va confectionner ma tenue.

— Tsurugi Yukiko, se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant, enchantée. Je suis heureuse que ma fille se fasse des amis aussi vite après notre retour en France.

Aucune trace d'accent dans sa voix. Elle parlait calmement et d'une voix douce. Marinette se surpris à admirer cette femme. Il se dégageait d'elle un charisme impressionnant, mais la sympathie dont elle faisait preuve ne le rendait à aucun moment écrasant.

— Enchantée également. Kagami est une fille avec beaucoup de qualités, il est normal qu'elle se fasse des amis rapidement.

La susmentionnée sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, heureusement assez discrètement pour que Marinette ne le remarque pas. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et enchaîna :

— Nous allons dans l'atelier, mère, je vais teindre le tissu pour ma tenue.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent en silence de la pièce, et Kagami entraîna Marinette deux pièces plus loin, dans « l'atelier ».

L'atelier était une pièce de taille tout à fait respectable, recouverte de peintures. Des toiles représentant des sujets très variés recouvraient les murs, tantôt suspendues, tantôt posées au sol. Un chevalet trônait au centre de la pièce, à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel était posée une palette de couleurs. Un magnifique héron était gracieusement posé sur une pierre plate, elle-même située au milieu d'un lac. La paysage était sublime. Et incomplet, si Marinette jugeait correctement l'absence de ciel sur l'image.

Kagami déplaça le chevalet dans un coin de la pièce, et apporta deux tréteaux et une planche afin de construire une table de fortune. Elle appela en renfort Marinette, qui l'aida à installer le tout, et déballa le paquet qu'elle tenait toujours sous le bras sur la table.

Elle se lança dans la démarche, expliquant au fur et à mesure ses actions.

— On prépare tout d'abord une colle de riz. Avec celle-ci, on délimite les zones à colorier, autrement dit les contours – cela permet également de protéger certaines parties, par exemple à l'intérieur de grandes zones teintes. Ensuite, tu teins la zone délimitée depuis le centre vers l'extérieur et enfin, tu fixes la teinture et tu retires la colle.

Le résultat était saisissant. Kagami, qui avait de toute évidence caché ses talents de peintre, produisait un travail remarquable. Elle confirma d'ailleurs les doutes de Marinette quant à l'identité de l'auteure des tableaux présents dans la salle.

— Une petite moitié est de moi, mais les plus réussis sont de ma mère. Après, j'admets être assez fière de celui-ci pour le moment, mais il n'est pas terminé, précisa-t-elle en montrant le héron posé sur le chevalet. Je trouve que le plus compliqué en peinture, ce n'est pas le dessin en lui-même, mais le mélange des couleurs. Je passe parfois plusieurs heures à la recherche de la nuance parfaite de vert pour mon paysage, ou de bleu pour mon ciel ou ma mer.

Une telle patience forçait le respect de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci, qui dessinait pourtant de manière tout à fait respectable, était estomaquée devant la beauté et la grâce qui se dégageaient de l'ensemble des peintures. Et même si la plupart des tableaux n'avaient pas de lien direct entre eux, l'ensemble était harmonieux, comme si chaque tableau avait été conçu pour s'organiser avec les autres dans une toile globale.

La teinture était apposée sur le tissu, il ne restait plus aux jeunes filles qu'à la fixer. Vinaigre blanc et gros sel : artisanal, mais efficace. Kagami remplit un grand bac d'eau, et y versa vinaigre et sel.

Elle précisa que le reste se ferait le lendemain, car il faudrait plusieurs heures, voire jours avant que la teinture ne soit correctement fixée.

Kagami invita donc Marinette à la suivre, l'emmenant dans la pièce d'à côté. Celle-ci, fermée par un simple panneau coulissant, était recouverte de tatamis, et deux sabres étaient posés sur un présentoir, lui-même posé sur un meuble à l'opposé de la pièce. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent, et la plus aguerrie des deux proposa un échauffement d'escrime. Marinette, dont le seul argument contre était l'absence de tenue de sport, accepta avec plaisir lorsque la jeune Japonaise lui en tendit une qu'elle venait de sortir d'un tiroir.

Une fois changées, les deux jeunes filles se positionnèrent au centre de la pièce, un sabre d'entraînement en bambou dans la main.

— Je t'ai observée lors de l'entraînement d'hier. Tu manques d'expérience, mais tu as un style naturel. Et de très bons réflexes !

La Japonaise porta une attaque rapide et directe que Marinette repoussa naturellement. Intouchée, elle recula d'un pas.

— Tu vois ? poursuivit-elle. Mes parents font partie des meilleurs du monde, et j'ai suivi leur entraînement toute ma vie. Je peux être parfois légèrement arrogante, mais je peux me targuer d'avoir un excellent niveau. Cela fait des années que je combats, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Tu n'as pas suivi de réel entraînement, je me trompe ?

— Hier était la première fois.

— Impressionnant… Je ne suis pas un excellent professeur, mais tu as une très bonne technique. Tu pourrais devenir très douée. Sans doute meilleure que moi.

— Je pense que tu me surestimes. Je suis extrêmement loin de ton niveau ou de celui d'Adrien. Mes mouvements ne sont pas travaillés et peu précis. Je ne sais même pas réellement ce que je fais !

— Détrompe-toi, tes mouvements sont très précis. Je pense que ma mère devrait regarder, elle aura un avis plus expérimenté sur la situation.

Coïncidence ou non, la susmentionnée apparut à ce moment. Elle s'était également changée. Elle portait à présent un ample pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc. Elle jaugea rapidement la situation, et s'assit en tailleur près du mur, de façon à voir les filles de profil.

— Observez Marinette, mère. Et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez.

Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent, et Kagami ouvrit la danse. Marinette para son coup d'un ample mouvement qui dévia la lame, et contre-attaqua. Son adversaire répliqua avec l'aisance conférée par l'habitude, mais la jeune fille n'en démordait pas. Elle enchaînait coup sur coup, et si Kagami restait intouchable, elle reculait. Néanmoins, Marinette ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle avait vu le combat de la jeune fille contre Adrien, et se savait nettement moins bonne. Un contre violent envoya l'arme sur le côté et Marinette se retrouva légèrement déséquilibrée. Kagami passa alors à l'offensive. Elle enchaîna coups de taille et d'estoc, obligeant une Marinette de plus en plus fatiguée à parer un sabre qui se rapprochait inexorablement de son corps. Elle allait crier grâce quand une voix interrompit le combat.

— Stop.

La mère de Kagami s'était levée et s'approchait doucement.

—As-tu déjà pratiqué le combat avec une arme quelconque, Marinette ?

— Jamais. Ma première leçon d'escrime remonte à hier, et c'est la première fois que j'ai un sabre de bambou entre les mains.

Elle se garda bien sûr de préciser qu'elle se battait régulièrement avec un yo-yo. De toute façon, les combats au sabre et au yo-yo ne possédaient que peu de points communs, d'après elle.

— Tu fais des erreurs, tes mouvements sont trop amples, tu ne te tiens pas assez droite, et tu essayes de frapper trop fort. Néanmoins, si tu n'as réellement jamais pratiqué, tu as une technique naturelle. Kagami a raison, avec un bon professeur, tu pourrais devenir très douée. Tu as bien fait de t'inscrire à l'école D'Argencourt. Si cet homme est aussi bon enseignant que sa réputation le prétend, tu surpasseras Kagami bientôt.

— Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre. Vous savez, je suis très maladroite. Avec un sabre entre les mains, je crains de me blesser avant de devenir douée !

— J'en doute. Ces sabres d'entraînement sont très différents de ceux que tu as déjà maniés en escrime. Et pourtant tu t'y es adaptée sans mal.

Face à l'assurance de Mme Tsurugi, Marinette arrivait à douter d'elle-même. Était-il réellement possible qu'elle soit douée ? Et même si c'était vrai, était-ce une bonne idée de s'entraîner pour cela ? La réponse à cette dernière question était oui, si ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec Adrien, bien sûr. Et puis, de nouvelles compétences pouvaient toujours être pratique dans le cas où elle était Ladybug. Un nouveau vilain se battant à l'épée pouvait arriver, après tout.

— Et, dans ce cas, hasarda Marinette, que me conseillez-vous de faire ?

— Je peux t'enseigner ce que je sais. Mais tu ne devras pas négliger le reste. L'entraînement à l'école D'Argencourt continue, et tu dois te perfectionner autant que possible. Ce sera long et fastidieux, mais rien n'est impossible, et tu pars avec un avantage. N'hésite pas à t'entraîner le plus souvent possible avec Kagami, ou cet Adrien dont j'ai déjà entendu parler. Vous pouvez utiliser cette salle comme vous le souhaitez, alors profitez-en.

Kagami haussa un sourcil. Il était extrêmement rare que sa mère ouvre les portes de sa demeure au premier venu. Marinette lui avait de toute évidence fait forte impression.

— Bien. Et si je m'engage, ai-je le droit de me rétracter quand je le voudrais ?

— La voie du combat n'est pas faite pour les lâches, répondit-elle, inflexible. Si vous vous y engagez, il n'y a pas de marche arrière.

— Dans ce cas, permettez que j'y réfléchisse. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, vous en conviendrez, et je suis déjà fort occupée, particulièrement ces derniers temps.

— À votre guise…

Marinette n'en menait pas large. Elle sentait le poids inquisiteur du regard de la maîtresse de maison, et ne savait pas si elle allait prendre la bonne décision.

— Tu mérites un entraînement sérieux, Marinette, lui souffla Kagami à l'oreille. Et je n'ai jamais vu ma mère faire ce genre de proposition à quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rencontrer. À bien y réfléchir, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ce genre de proposition à quiconque.

Considérant qu'elle avait tout dit, Mme Tsurugi reprit sa place contre le mur, et adressa un signe de tête à sa fille.

— On reprend, Marinette, tu as pu souffler ? demanda cette dernière.

— Allons-y.

Elles se remirent en garde. Kagami attaqua la première, cherchant des failles qu'elle trouvait encore aisément dans la défense de Marinette. Néanmoins, la jeune fille compensait son manque d'expérience par son audace. Elle réussit même à placer un coup qui força son adversaire à reculer de deux pas. Un coup. Un seul. Puis ce fut fini. Kagami pivota sur elle-même. Tira le bras qui tenait l'arme de Marinette. Déséquilibrée, cette dernière partit en avant. Un coup de coude dans les omoplates finit le tout, et Marinette s'écrasa sur le tapis.

— Aïe !

Elle se retourna sur le dos, et regarda Kagami qui la surplombait.

— C'est autorisé, ce genre de mouvement ? grogna-t-elle.

— Pas en escrime. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne crois pas que tu envisages de te lancer dans l'escrime en compétition, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, en effet.

— Donc je t'apprends à te battre. Le sabre n'est qu'un outil, ne l'oublie pas. Il est utile, mais jamais indispensable. Ton corps à lui seul peut faire le travail, si tu t'y prends correctement.

La jeune escrimeuse lui tendit une main, que Marinette attrapa. Elle se releva, et épousseta sa tenue. Elle s'approcha de la femme toujours assise en tailleur, s'inclina, et annonça.

— J'accepte votre proposition. Je serais honorée que vous m'enseigniez ce que vous savez.

La concernée se leva, et salua à son tour.

— Alors sois la bienvenue dans notre demeure. Tu viens quand tu veux, mais je te conseille une à deux séances hebdomadaires pour un rythme d'apprentissage optimal.

— Bien. Je vous remercie de vous donner tant de mal pour moi alors que vous ne me connaissez pas. J'essaierai de me montrer digne.

— Je n'en doute pas, très chère Marinette. À bientôt, j'espère.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes filles entre elles.

— Je suis impressionnée, Marinette. Et je ne parle pas de ton niveau. Enfin, je veux dire… Ma mère n'est pas très sociable. Elle est très douée, mais n'aime pas se mêler aux gens. Les traditions se perdent, et même si elle ne le montre pas, je sais que ça l'attriste beaucoup. Je crois que votre fête de Noël lui fait plus plaisir qu'il n'y parait.

Marinette hocha doucement la tête. C'était compréhensible. Elle-même était très attachée aux traditions, qui pourtant étaient beaucoup moins présentes en occident. Alors une femme qui avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie au Japon, ça avait dû lui faire mal de revenir en France…

— Il va être temps que j'y aille, Kagami. Il se fait tard et je ne veux pas que mes parents s'inquiètent. Je vais te rendre ta tenue.

— Garde-la, s'il te plaît, j'en ai suffisamment pour ne pas en avoir besoin. Tu pourras t'en servir quand tu viendras t'entraîner.

Le koto avait repris sa douce musique, mais Marinette avait l'impression d'entendre quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de différent. Une sorte d'espoir peut-être, difficile à dire.

Elle se changea tout de même, mais garda donc la tenue que lui avait offerte Kagami, marquant par là même le début de leur amitié.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent à l'entrée de la maison, et Marinette, en promettant de revenir, rentra chez elle.

— — —

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kagami toqua et poussa doucement la porte de la salle de musique. Sa mère ne s'interrompit pas, attendant qu'elle commence.

— Merci d'avoir fait cela, mère.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, répondit Mme Tsurugi sans quitter son instrument des yeux. Je sens en elle une grande force, cette fille est destinée à accomplir de grandes choses.

— Sans aucun doute.


	11. Dimanche Dix

C'est un dimanche ensoleillé qui succéda à un samedi grisâtre. Aujourd'hui, Nadja Chamack, journaliste préférée des Parisiens, avait demandé à Marinette de garder sa fille Manon pour l'après-midi, alors qu'elle était exceptionnellement appelée pour une émission spéciale. C'est donc une Manon emmitouflée dans une grosse parka mais tout aussi énergique que d'habitude que Marinette vit surgir de sa trappe sur les coups de treize heures.

— Merci beaucoup de la garder, Marinette. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me rends service !

— C'est un plaisir, Mme Chamack, rétorqua celle-ci. Et puis, Manon est une petite fille adorable, n'est-ce pas Manon ?

— Toujours ! affirma-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Parfait. Oh et surtout, si vous sortez, n'oublie pas son manteau et son écharpe, elle attrape vite froid.

La fillette était restée piégée dans un bloc de glace lors de l'attaque de Climatika alors qu'elle était en manches courtes et n'avait pourtant pas été malade. Marinette doutait donc de cette affirmation. Néanmoins, elle promit de la couvrir si elles sortaient. Sortie déjà prévue par le cerveau en ébullition de Marinette.

En effet, Adrien avait une séance de photographies qui se déroulait au parc l'après-midi même, et Marinette avait bien prévu d'aller le voir. Elle devait tenir l'engagement qu'elle s'était faite, et lui parler. Avoir _la_ discussion.

— Tu penses à quoi ? À ton amoureux ?

Marinette sourit. Les enfants étaient tellement innocents, c'était mignon !

— Ce n'est pas encore mon amoureux, petite Manon, lui répondit-elle en lui tapotant le nez. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Je lui annonce que je l'aime !

— Oooooh !

Mais, et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il aimait vraiment Kagami ? Et s'il en aimait une autre ? Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre, débattu avec Tikki pendant des heures, et les arguments du kwami avaient finalement eu raison d'elle. Après tout, si elle ne lui demandait pas, elle ne saurait jamais. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas Kagami, malgré les apparences, et malgré toutes les qualités de la Japonaise. Peut-être l'aimait-il. Peut-être n'osait-il pas le lui avouer. Beaucoup trop de peut-être au goût de Marinette, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Et puis Tikki l'avait prévenue : « vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets ». Philosophie kwami, sans doute…

— — —

Une demi-heure plus tard, Marinette et Manon dégustaient des marrons grillés confortablement assises sur un banc face à la fontaine. Sur celle-ci, un Adrien probablement peu réchauffé présentait la dernière collection hiver de son père à un photographe italien qui lui tournait autour en prenant cliché sur cliché à grand renfort de « mama » et de « plat de spaghetti ». Encouragements italiens, probablement.

Lorsque le photographe déclara cinq minutes de pause, le temps de boire un café, Marinette leva un bras et cria pour attirer l'attention de l'élu de son cœur. Ce dernier l'aperçut et, tout sourire, se dirigea vers le banc où elles étaient assises.

— Salut Marinette, salut Manon ! lança-t-il gaiement. Vous êtes venues prendre l'air au parc ? Oh ! Des marrons !

— Tu en veux ? proposa la petite fille en lui tendant son cornet. C'est Marinette qui les a achetés !

— Je peux ?

— Évidemment ! Priorité à ceux qui travaillent, assura la bleuté.

Ce n'était pas un réel travail, mais cela faisait chaud au cœur d'Adrien de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur des amies comme Marinette. Elle était venue le voir alors qu'il faisait zéro au thermomètre, et qu'il posait sans bouger pendant des heures pour satisfaire son père. En même temps, c'était une condition de sa participation à la fête, alors cela valait bien tous les sacrifices.

— Adrien ? Euh… J'aurais voulu te parler. Juste quelques mots, je ne veux pas te déranger !

— Tu ne me déranges pas, voyons, je suis content que tu sois venue me voir.

La jeune fille s'était levée, et paraissait gênée. Elle avait les joues et le bout du nez légèrement rosés, et triturait le sol du bout de sa chaussure. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, regarda le jeune homme, déglutit, et ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Marinette, l'encouragea-t-il. Nous sommes amis.

Cette certitude qui transparaissait dans le ton d'Adrien eut raison de Marinette. Elle rouvrit la bouche.

— Je…

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, et soupira.

— Adrien, je t'aime ! Voilà, c'est dit.

Elle rougit entièrement et un sourire extrêmement gêné se forma sur son visage.

— Oh ! Euh, comment dire… Ça me touche, Marinette, vraiment ! Ça me touche beaucoup, mais, euh… J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune fille enfouit ses mains dans son visage. Et voilà ! Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui annoncer. C'était une mauvaise idée. Adrien était amoureux de Kagami, et c'était compréhensible. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, à sa place. Elle devait néanmoins vérifier. Un son incompréhensible s'échappa de sa gorge en même temps qu'un sanglot rauque.

Je te demande pardon ?

Elle réitéra sa question.

— Tu es amoureux de Kagami, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

Marinette eut un hoquet. La surprise le disputait à l'incompréhension.

— Mais alors… De qui ?

— Je suis amoureux de Ladybug.

Les larmes qui avaient commencées à poindre disparurent aussitôt. À la place, les genoux de la jeune fille se dérobèrent sous son corps, et elle tomba comme une masse. Prostrée sur le sol, elle émit un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et la plainte. Manon, qui s'était éloignée le temps de la conversation, accourut en voyant Marinette par terre.

— Marinette ! Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Adrien, en revanche, prit les choses en main. Il tendit son téléphone à la petite fille en lui demandant de prévenir Alya. Il souleva ensuite son amie de terre, passa un bras sous ses aisselles et la porta jusqu'au banc. Il parvint avec difficulté à la faire tenir assise. Tous ses muscles semblaient avoir lâché. Elle ressemblait à une marionnette de chiffons dont on aurait coupé les fils.

— Alya arrive, annonça Manon. Pourquoi Marinette elle est comme ça ? Tu lui as fait du mal ?

— Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal. Mais je pense que d'une certaine manière, oui. Et crois bien que j'en suis désolé.

Alya arriva en un temps record. La voix inquiète de Manon utilisant le téléphone d'Adrien l'avait incitée à se presser. Elle jaugea la situation et demanda un résumé au jeune garçon.

— Elle est venue m'annoncer qu'elle m'aimait, commença-t-il, gêné.

Alya cligna des yeux. Elle avait fait quoi ? Marinette, la fille incapable d'aligner trois mots sans bafouiller devant l'élu de son cœur, lui avait déclaré son amour ? Il y avait de quoi être étonnée. Ou impressionnée. Ou les deux.

— Crois bien que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais j'ai dû lui annoncer que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est depuis qu'elle sait qui qu'elle est dans cet état.

— Et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?

— Ladybug.

Alya eut un haussement de sourcil étonné. Adrien était amoureux de Ladybug ? Intéressant. Oh, que l'héroïne fasse fantasmer de nombreux hommes n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais Adrien avait annoncé ça avec un tel aplomb qu'on ne pouvait que le croire. Et si c'était réellement de l'amour, Marinette devait déjà imaginer que sa vie était foutue.

— Je vois. Je m'occupe d'elle, maintenant, merci Adrien.

— C'était le moins que je pouvais faire, c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état.

Le jeune homme, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et la mine renfrognée, retourna près de la fontaine où son photographe l'attendait.

Manon, toujours assise à côté de Marinette, regardait cette dernière avec inquiétude. Elle voyait bien que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien, alors qu'elle était toujours souriante. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

— Manon, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, on va ramener Marinette chez elle, d'accord ? demanda Alya.

— D'accord. Pourquoi elle fait cette tête ? Elle est fâchée ?

— Non, elle est triste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ira mieux, on va l'aider. Tu vas m'aider, hein ?

— Bien sûr !

Alya attrapa le bras de Marinette, la forçant à se relever. Manon lui prit l'autre main, et elles commencèrent à avancer. La jeune fille traînait des pieds, les yeux perdus dans le vide. C'était inquiétant, jugea Alya. En temps normal, ses sentiments se lisaient très clairement sur son visage. Tristesse, peur, colère, amour, on voyait tout. Là, c'est comme si toute sensation avait déserté son corps. Plus rien. Elle était tombée dans un état léthargique préoccupant.

Elles arrivèrent néanmoins toutes les trois chez les parents de Marinette. Alya sonna à la porte. Ce fut Sabine qui ouvrit. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et un air horrifié se peignit sur son visage.

— Oh mon Dieu, Alya ! Que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien de très grave, je l'espère. Chagrin d'amour, Adrien aime quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'en remettra, mais il faudra un peu de temps. Il faut déjà la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Elles conduisirent Marinette jusqu'au salon, où elles l'assirent sur le canapé. Toujours aucune réaction. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, la jeune fille semblait partie loin. Très loin.

Alors que Sabine partait prévenir Tom, Alya s'assit aux côtés de son amie. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas grave, que les sentiments pouvaient évoluer, qu'Adrien n'était peut-être pas complètement amoureux de Ladybug, que c'était juste passager.

Manon, assise de l'autre côté, serrait toujours fort la main de Marinette. Elle voyait bien que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle attendait donc, en lui tenant la main, essayant de lui transmettre son réconfort par simple contact.

Sabine revint alors, une tasse de thé à la main, accompagnée par Tom qui semblait avoir dévalisé la boutique de l'étage inférieur tellement il apportait de gourmandises en tout genre.

La table basse fut rapidement remplie, mais personne n'y toucha. Alya essaya de faire manger Marinette, qui n'affichait toujours aucune réaction, mais la jeune fille ne semblait que peu réceptive à l'odeur sucrée des gâteaux.

La jeune métisse regarda successivement les parents de son amie. Tous les trois étaient dans l'incompréhension, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand un léger mouvement à la périphérie du champ de vision de la jeune fille attira son attention. Un clignement de paupière. Marinette avait bougé.

Elle battit une deuxième fois des paupières, puis prononça son premier mot depuis l'annonce d'Adrien.

— Ladybug…

— Marinette ! Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ses yeux semblaient se raccrocher à la réalité. On voyait presque la mise au point se faire sur ce qui l'entourait. Ses parents, Manon, Alya, la table couverte de gâteaux. Et puis, son cerveau se remit en marche. Le parc, Adrien, sa déclaration, Ladybug. Ladybug… Ladybug !

Marinette éclata de rire, rire qui ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot. Adrien était amoureux de Ladybug. Il était amoureux d'elle. Mais il ne le saurait jamais. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Adrien resterait à jamais inaccessible pour elle. Et elle inaccessible pour lui.

Rassuré quant à la santé mentale de sa fille, Tom se permit d'attraper une de ses préparations. Sa femme lui lança un regard exaspéré.

— Bah quoi ? Elle va s'en remettre, on a tous déjà eu un chagrin d'amour !

— Parle pour toi ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris, mais ne répondit rien. À la place, il prit un autre gâteau.

Marinette s'était calmée. Alya, à côté d'elle, lui massait le dos, alors que Manon lui tenait toujours la main.

Soudain, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond. Elle se dégagea, attrapa une pâtisserie, puis deux, puis trois. Elle but d'une traite le thé que lui avait apporté sa mère, se brûla la gorge, et se rassit en toussant.

Une tempête faisait rage dans le cerveau de Marinette. Des pensées s'entrechoquaient violemment, tandis que des idées étaient arrachées à la logique habituelle de la jeune fille pour disparaître dans un maelström d'imbécilités.

Adrien était amoureux de Ladybug. La situation était tellement improbable qu'il valait probablement mieux en rire, mais c'était trop dur pour le moment. L'envie de suicider lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle l'attrapa, en fit une boule, et la détruisit. Idée débile. Elle était triste, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

— Marinette, tu vas bien ?

De nouveau Alya qui, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa question, s'inquiétait toujours.

— Euh… Oui, je… suppose ?

— Bon, écoute. J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour toi, comme situation. Mais t'es pas toute seule, d'accord ? On est tous là pour toi.

— Merci, Alya.

Marinette eut un faible sourire. Dure, la situation ? Elle n'était pas dure, elle était tellement ironique ! L'amour impossible était un concept récurrent en fiction, mais là, on atteignait un certain point. Elle savait que devenir Ladybug n'était pas une bonne idée, au final. Détrônée en amour par son alter-égo.

Alya, jugeant que la situation – et la jeune fille – s'était stabilisée, décida de rentrer. On était dimanche et l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Elle partit donc en assurant à son amie que, si cette dernière avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle n'hésite surtout pas à l'appeler, et qu'elles se voyaient le lendemain, au collège.

— — —

Avant de partir, Manon fit un gros câlin à Marinette. Sa mère la remercia pour la garde, et Marinette se retrouva en tête à tête avec ses parents.

— Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne souhaites pas en parler, commença son père. Mais ton amie Alya a raison. Si tu as besoin, on est là pour toi.

— Merci papa. Je vous aime fort, tous les deux.

La soirée se déroula néanmoins dans le silence, et Marinette s'effondra dans son lit juste après le repas.


	12. Lundi Onze

La journée du lundi commença de manière habituelle. Rassurée par la présence de son amie, Alya ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle estima que si Marinette voulait parler, elle le ferait.

Mais les choses se gâtèrent quand Adrien voulut engager la conversation à la sortie d'un cours. En effet, Marinette détourna le regard, et partit sans mot dire dans la direction opposée.

— Laisse-lui le temps, d'accord ? lui conseilla Alya. C'est une information compliquée à digérer pour elle.

Et elle courut pour rejoindre son amie, laissant Adrien en plan. Nino, sorti de cours avec quelques minutes de retard, avait observé la scène de loin, et ne manqua pas d'interroger son meilleur ami.

— Problèmes sentimentaux. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait, et… j'ai dû lui avouer que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Nino haussa un sourcil. Pas réciproque ? Son ami se voilait-il donc la face à ce point ? Il était sûr, pour en avoir assez débattu avec Alya, que Marinette et Adrien avaient de très forts sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Le tout était de savoir qui ferait le premier pas. Mais si Adrien l'avait repoussée, ça changeait la donne. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la jeune fille aille bien.

— — —

La journée se déroula sans autre incident, Marinette ignorant systématiquement Adrien à chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui ou qu'il essayait d'engager la conversation. Elle avait expliqué ses actions à Alya par un besoin de prendre ses distances du beau jeune homme le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

— — —

Une fois rentré chez lui, et après une demi-douzaine de tentatives infructueuses de parler à Marinette, Adrien avait décidé de lui envoyer un texto. Peut-être la jeune fille lui répondrait-elle, par écran interposé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et il renvoya un autre message.

« _Écoute Marinette, je ne peux imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Mais je reste ton ami, et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi, alors parle. Je sais que ça aide, dans ce genre de situation. Il ne faut surtout pas te renfermer sur toi-même, et si tu ne désires vraiment pas me parler, parle à Alya ou à Nino. Ils sauront t'écouter._

 _J'espère que l'on pourra surmonter ce problème, et que notre amitié survivra._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Adrien_ »

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Mais le fond était là, et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne lui tournerait pas le dos infiniment.

Pas de réponse à dix-huit heures. Pas plus à dix-neuf. Ni même à vingt.

Adrien eut soudainement une idée. La jeune fille ne voulait pas parler à Adrien, soit. Mais peut-être parlerait-elle plus facilement à Chat Noir. Cela ne coûtait rien de vérifier, et il en profiterait pour faire une petite ronde sur les toits de Paris, afin de s'assurer que la ville était calme.

— Plagg, transforme-moi !

Pris au dépourvu alors qu'il savourait un morceau de camembert, le kwami n'eut d'autre choix que de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bague, transformant son porteur en super-héros bien connu des Parisiens.

— — —

Alors qu'elle était assise à sa machine à coudre, Marinette entendit un bruit étouffé provenant de sa terrasse. Comme quelque chose qui était tombé. Ou qui avait atterri.

Intriguée, elle quitta son ouvrage pour ouvrir la trappe qui menait à l'extérieur. Elle fut reçue par une rafale de vent froid, puis aperçut une silhouette bien familière contemplant Paris.

— C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

— Chat Noir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Oh, je passais simplement dans le coin après une ronde ! Et ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue, alors je suis passé.

— Alors entre, reste pas planté là, il fait froid.

— Mon pelage… je veux dire, ma combinaison, me protège bien contre le froid. Mais tu as raison, il fait sans doute meilleur chez toi.

Le jeune héros sauta agilement par la trappe, et son hôte referma derrière lui.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pénétré dans la chambre de la jeune fille. La pièce, spacieuse, était décorée avec goût. Des chutes de tissus traînant çà et là et la machine à coudre sortie montraient qu'elle était en plein travail lors de son irruption.

— Il n'est pas trop tard pour travailler encore ?

— Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire ce que l'on aime, rétorqua l'intéressée. Et cela me permet de me concentrer sur autre chose que mes petits problèmes.

— Des ennuis ? Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur ton chevalier servant si tu as besoin d'aide !

Adrien avait beau fanfaronner derrière son masque, il n'en menait pas large. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, et se sentait coupable de lui faire repenser à ça.

— C'est gentil, mais tu ne peux rien pour moi cette fois. Pas de vilain à attraper, juste un banal chagrin d'amour.

— Un chagrin d'amour n'est jamais banal lorsque l'amour est véritable. Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas… Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon, mais il en aime une autre. Rien d'incroyable. Même si la situation est un poil plus compliqué étant donné qu'il est amoureux de Ladybug. Qui peut rivaliser face à Ladybug ? Sûrement pas moi, maladroite comme je suis ! Regarde mes mains, et encore, je ne touche qu'à des aiguilles de couture et des ciseaux !

Elle lui montra ses mains, recouvertes de petits points rouges attestant du passage d'une aiguille et de quelques pansements masquant probablement de petites coupures.

Cela faisait du bien à Marinette de vider son sac. Elle connaissait Chat Noir, elle savait qu'il l'écouterait sans la juger et la réconforterait comme il le pouvait. Après tout, ils étaient partenaires, même s'il ne le savait pas.

— C'est vrai que Ladybug est exceptionnelle, admit le félin, les yeux brillants d'admiration. Mais tout le monde connait Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la fille qui ose tenir tête à Chloé Bourgeois. Tu as énormément de qualités, et les gens le savent. Ce garçon aussi, tu sais. Simplement, l'amour ne se commande pas… Je sais de quoi je parle ! conclut-il en souriant.

— Qui t'as dit que je tenais tête à Chloé ? Et comment connais-tu Chloé ? questionna la jeune fille, soupçonneuse. Tu me suis ?

— Tout le monde connait Chloé Bourgeois. Quant à la première question, disons qu'en tant que super-héros, j'ai mes sources ! Mais je n'oserais pas te suivre, voyons. Et puis, j'ai d'autres préoccupations.

Évidemment, Chat Noir ne la suivait pas. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait en aucun cas toléré. En revanche, ce qu'il ne précisait pas, c'est qu'Adrien était assis devant elle toute la journée, et ne manquait donc aucune intervention de sa camarade, quel qu'en soit le but. Il savait donc aussi tout du problème de cœur, vu qu'il en était à l'origine. Il ne restait plus qu'à essayer de consoler son amie.

— Maintenant que je suis là, autant que je me rende utile ! Tu veux un câlin ? Il paraît que les ronronnements des chats sont très bons pour la santé. Et puis, tu as droit au format XXL !

— Idiot de Chat ! Mais je veux bien un câlin, admit-elle.

Il la prit donc dans ses bras. Dans cette position, il ressentait tout. Ses muscles, relâchés. Sa respiration, régulière. Les battements de son cœur, tranquilles. Elle était impressionnante. Si l'on ne savait rien de la situation, il était impossible de deviner qu'elle était en proie à un trouble intérieur immense. Dans son cas, le jeune homme aurait probablement été roulé en boule sous sa couette, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une douce odeur chatouillait également les narines du félin. Avec son odorat surdéveloppé, il était capable de reconnaître et de différencier des milliers d'odeurs. Mais à Paris, des milliers d'odeurs étaient mélangées à longueur de journée. Néanmoins, il était certain de connaître cette odeur-ci. Il ne remettait pas la patte sur où ou sur comment, mais il l'avait déjà sentie. Plus d'une fois, c'était certain.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, personne n'osant briser la grâce du moment. Puis Marinette se dégagea doucement. Les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda Chat Noir.

— Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Un peu d'affection ne fait jamais de mal.

— Je te l'avais dit ! fanfaronna le jeune homme. Les chats sont d'excellents anti-dépresseurs !

Malgré son aplomb, Adrien était heureux d'avoir aidé son amie à surmonter les problèmes causés par sa faute.

Pour compléter le tout, il jugea préférable de conclure sur un autre sujet, permettant à la jeune fille de se libérer totalement de ses émotions négatives.

— Et le tissu, tout ça, c'est pour quoi ?

— Je suppose que, grand informé comme tu l'es, tu es au courant que nous organisons une fête pour Noël, chaton.

— Je suis au courant de tout, princesse !

— Parfait. Eh bien, tout ça, c'est nos futures tenues, à plusieurs amis et moi.

— Impressionnant. Tu m'expliques ?

Adrien, pour avoir vécu toute sa vie dans la maison d'un styliste, savait apprécier le travail de Marinette. Cette dernière se lança alors dans une longue explication.

Le jeune homme crut tout d'abord qu'il allait rapidement être perdu. En effet, s'il portait les vêtements, les fabrications lui étaient en général assez obscures.

Il se leurrait. Marinette employait un vocabulaire adapté à son interlocuteur, qui saisissait toutes les nuances de ses propos. Chaque terme technique qu'elle employait était suivi d'une explication simple, voire d'un exemple, ce qui lui permettait de continuer son travail par la même occasion. Ses yeux pétillaient de passion, et Chat Noir se surprit à l'envier légèrement. Bien sûr, il aimait ce qu'il faisait, escrime ou chinois, mais dans ses yeux ne brillait jamais l'étincelle qu'il voyait danser chez Marinette.

Le jeune homme aimait totalement, follement, et irrémédiablement Ladybug. C'était une certitude ancrée dans chaque fibre de son être. Mais s'il n'était pas un super-héros, s'il n'avait pas une coéquipière aussi parfaite, il pouvait affirmer avec une quasi-certitude qu'il serait sous le charme de la jeune fille, discrète mais passionnée – et passionnante – camarade de classe.

L'heure avançait, et il fut bientôt temps pour Adrien de rentrer chez lui. Chat Noir fit une révérence et, annonçant qu'il ne voulait pas priver la jeune fille d'un sommeil bienvenu après un travail comme le sien, s'apprêta à partir. Il fut cependant interrompu dans son élan.

— Chat ?

— Oui, Marinette ?

— Merci d'être venu.

— — —

Bien plus tard, alors que le jeune homme contemplait les étoiles du toit du Manoir Agreste en respirant l'air pur hivernal, il se souvint. Il avait déjà senti cette odeur, bien sûr ! Comme avait-il pu passer à côté ?

C'était l'odeur de Ladybug.


	13. Mardi Douze

La journée du mardi fut fort semblable à celle du lundi. Journée de cours habituelle, avec les profs habituels, les embrouilles entre élèves habituelles, et les devoirs habituels.

Seule différence notable, à la pause de midi, Chloé s'approcha d'Adrien attablé seul avec Nino. Il avait en effet été convenu que Marinette mangerait temporairement avec Alya de son côté, le temps qu'elle se décide à adresser de nouveau la parole au garçon blond.

— Adrichou, devine quelle bonne nouvelle je t'apporte !

— Tu as une nouvelle paire de chaussures absolument merveilleuse ? questionna ironiquement celui-ci.

— Presque ! Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer est quand même moins important. Mon père est d'accord pour qu'on utilise la salle des fêtes ! Tu vois, je sais être gentille, quand il le faut.

— Mais félicitations, Chloé ! Je suis absolument fier de toi ! affirma Adrien.

Nino pouffa, mais jugea que son assiette était plus importante que Chloé, et n'intervint pas.

Adrien remercia la jeune fille, et celle-ci retourna à sa place à côté de Sabrina, toute contente.

— Tu es ultra convaincant quand tu dis que tu es fier de Chloé, mec !

— N'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours su que j'aurais dû être acteur, rigola Adrien en se passant une main dans les cheveux dans une pose théâtrale très approximative. C'est quand même une bonne nouvelle, il va falloir annoncer ça aux filles.

Ce fut chose faite après le repas. Marinette, interrompue dans sa discussion avec Alya, baissa les yeux, mais ne s'enfuit pas. En revanche, elle ne prononça pas un mot, et attendit qu'Adrien soit reparti après l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle pour relever la tête, et le suivre du regard vers la salle de cours.

— Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas lui faire la tête éternellement. D'autant plus que demain, c'est point bilan au café.

— Je saiiis ! gémit la bleutée. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est compliqué ! Il est tellement beau, tellement parfait. C'est un supplice de le voir tous les jours, de sentir son parfum, et de me dire que jamais mon amour ne sera réciproque. C'est horrible ! Tu n'as pas ce problème, avec Nino.

— Non, en effet, tout roule entre nous ! affirma la métisse. Enfin bon, pas la peine de tergiverser, demain, tu n'auras pas le choix. Allez, en cours, sinon, Mme Mendeleiev est capable de nous garder demain après-midi !

— — —

Le seul événement notable de l'après-midi fut ladite professeure de sciences qui semblait de bonne humeur, chose assez inhabituelle pour être remarqué. Leur mercredi après-midi était sauvé.

— — —

À la sortie des cours à seize heures, Marinette, après avoir quitté Alya sur un au revoir, fait un signe de la main à Nino et ignoré superbement Adrien, ne prit pas le chemin de la boulangerie tenue par ses parents.

À la place, elle décida de bifurquer deux rues plus loin, et remonta l'avenue jusqu'à la demeure parisienne de la famille Tsurugi. Elle poussa le portail qui n'était pas fermé à clef, et sonna à la porte. Ce fut Kagami qui vint lui ouvrir.

— Bonjour, Marinette, prête pour ta première leçon ?

— Plus que jamais ! affirma celle-ci.

Elle leva ses mains, mettant en évidence les divers pansements déjà montrés à Chat Noir la veille.

— Néanmoins, je tiens à insister sur ce que je disais samedi. Je suis très maladroite, et pourtant, je ne fais que de la couture !

— Ce n'est pas une preuve. Je pense réussir à me trouer la main avant de coudre quoi que ce soit, si je devais m'y mettre.

Elle suivit sa camarade jusqu'à la pièce aménagée en dojo. La mère de cette dernière était déjà là, assise comme la dernière fois le long du mur. Elle salua Marinette quand celle-ci entra.

Un rapide changement de tenue plus tard, Marinette et Kagami étaient face à face au centre de la pièce. La leçon pouvait commencer.

— Il est vain de savoir frapper fort ou frapper précisément si tu ne sais pas quand frapper. Frapper trop tôt ou trop tard est inutile : si tu frappes trop tôt, ton adversaire ne le sentira pas ; si tu frappes trop tard, ton adversaire aura eu le temps de s'y préparer, ou tu le rateras.

— Je vois, répondit la jeune fille, qui n'était pas sûre de suivre complètement son amie.

— Non, tu ne vois pas. Je vais te montrer. Attaque-moi !

Marinette obtempéra. Elle avança et frappa. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait frapper sans crainte, Kagami étant bien meilleure. Un direct du droit, visant la poitrine. Assez puissant pour faire mal, pas assez pour blesser. Un coup de poing réussi.

Sa cible fit un pas sur le côté au dernier moment. Juste un petit pas. Le poing de Marinette ne put que l'effleurer. Avec la paume de sa main, Kagami repoussa son poignet. Bras tendu, le corps de Marinette pivota complètement. À présent de dos, le combat était fini. Kagami recula.

— Si je m'étais décalée ou si j'avais frappé ton bras plus tôt, je t'aurais ratée, et tu aurais pu reprendre l'avantage. Si je m'étais décalée trop tard, tu m'aurais touchée. Savoir à quel moment frapper est primordial dans un combat, quelle que soit l'arme que tu emploies ou l'adversaire que tu combats.

— Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée. Frappe-moi, pour voir.

La Japonaise ne bougea pas. Marinette s'apprêtait à réitérer sa demande quand elle sentit une furieuse douleur à l'épaule.

— Aïe !

— Désolée. Je ne pouvais pas frapper à ta demande, tu t'y attendais. J'ai donc patienté. Tu as rapidement relâché ta garde, et c'est au moment où tu étais la moins concentrée — tu allais parler — que j'ai pu placer mon coup. Tu ne l'as même pas vu.

La jeune fille massa son épaule endolorie. En effet, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle jeta un œil à la mère de son amie, toujours assise et qui ne pipait mot.

— Aïe !

Nouveau coup, nouvelle douleur. Kagami avait profité de son mouvement de regard pour frapper. Toujours invisible.

— Tu n'es pas concentrée, Marinette, la réprimanda-t-elle. Pourquoi regarder ailleurs si tu sais que je suis la seule que tu combats ?

— Je ne pensais pas en venant ici que j'allais juste prendre des coups, ironisa la jeune fille, la voix légèrement amère.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Cette… démonstration avait pour but de, un, te montrer que si tu ne tapes pas au bon moment, c'est inutile ; et deux, te prouver que la concentration sur ton adversaire est primordiale.

— Et que se passera-t-il si j'ai à combattre plusieurs personnes ?

— Nous verrons en temps voulu.

Faisant jouer ses épaules afin de chasser la douleur, Marinette se reconcentra sur son adversaire-professeure. Si elle devait en passer par là, soit. Mais elle appréhendait les leçons de la mère, au vu des talents et des méthodes de la fille.

— Concentration !

Le cri la ramena à la réalité. Elle évita d'un bond en arrière un nouveau coup. Pivota. Lança sa jambe. Sa plante de pied atterrit droit dans l'abdomen de la Japonaise. Cette dernière tomba en toussant. Marinette se précipita à ses côtés.

— Kagami ! Je suis désolée, est-ce que ça va ?

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai vu bien pire. Joli coup, tu es très souple, la félicita-t-elle.

— J'ai eu de la chance.

— Non, tu n'as pas eu _de la chance_ , intervint Mme Tsurugi.

Elle était debout, à côté des jeunes filles. Quand s'était-elle déplacée ? Elle se pencha et souleva le t-shirt de Kagami, et plaqua une main contre son ventre.

— Rien de grave, respire à fond.

Par le t-shirt soulevé, Marinette apercevait une partie du buste de son amie. Des abdominaux bien dessinés sans être disgracieux, pas une once de graisse, et le bas d'une brassière de sport. La jeune fille déglutit et détourna le regard.

— Ton style est extrêmement naturel. Tu n'as jamais appris à te battre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

— Appréhender le temps est l'étape la plus difficile dans l'apprentissage de l'art du combat. Beaucoup n'y parviennent jamais, et se leurrent quant à leur talent en compensant par la force, la vitesse ou l'endurance.

Elle se redressa, et reprit sa place contre le mur.

— Ton dernier coup n'était pas parfait, mais il montre ton naturel et ton envie. Kagami, quand tu es prête.

Cette dernière se releva, remit en place sa tenue, et s'avança de nouveau au centre de la pièce.

L'heure suivante fut donc un enchaînement de coups et de parades, ponctués parfois de quelques chutes. Marinette en sortit épuisée, et pria pour qu'un akumatisé ne décide pas d'apparaitre à ce moment. Elle aurait été bien en peine de l'arrêter.

Dix-huit heures arrivèrent, et la leçon s'interrompit. Marinette n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle et dormir.

Néanmoins avant cela, Kagami fit faire à la jeune fille un léger détour par l'atelier. Un paquet attendait là. Le tissu du kimono, dont la teinture était fixée. Marinette prit donc le paquet, puis le chemin du retour.

— — —

Adrien se morfondait dans sa chambre. Même s'il était heureux que Marinette aille bien et qu'elle se soit confiée à Chat Noir, cela l'attristait qu'elle l'ignore pendant la journée. Alya lui avait bien précisé qu'il faudrait du temps, que Marinette devait retrouver la paix avant de pouvoir revenir lui parler.

Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Retourner la voir en Chat Noir n'arrangerait rien, et il ne voulait pas déranger son amie dans son travail une nouvelle fois. Alors il restait là, à ne rien faire, à attendre.

Il se surprit presque à espérer que le Papillon trouve une victime. Il pourrait ainsi se vider la tête dans son costume de superhéros, et reverrait sa Lady.

Il envisagea de faire une ronde, histoire de vérifier que tout était calme. Mais les informations qui tournaient en boucle sur le téléviseur de sa chambre n'affichaient rien d'alarmant.

Puis soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Noël approchait, et il n'avait pas pensé aux cadeaux. Heureusement, il avait déjà une petite idée.

Il sortit de sa chambre, prévint Nathalie qu'il se rendait en ville, et sortit en compagnie de son chauffeur.

Il arriva rapidement à destination et entra dans la boutique. Le bijoutier, un homme d'un certain âge, était réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs de son domaine. Il lui exposa donc son besoin. L'artisan conçut un premier croquis qu'il modifia au fur et à mesure des précisions du garçon.

— Vous pourrez l'avoir pour Noël ? demanda, anxieux, le blondinet.

— Au vu de la quantité de travail que cela implique, je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais je ferais tout mon possible, jeune homme.

Adrien acquiesça. Il savait qu'il demandait beaucoup pour le délai. Après tout, Noël était dans moins de deux semaines !

Le jeune homme remercia son interlocuteur, et sortit du magasin. Le vent froid lui piqua les yeux, et il sourit. Si l'artisan était réellement le meilleur, il tenait là un beau cadeau.

— — —

— Kagami ?

— Oui, mère ?

— La douleur est partie ?

— Oui, je vous remercie.

— La prochaine fois, tu ne retiendras pas tes coups. Je veux la voir sous pression.

— Bien, mère.


	14. Mercredi Treize

Marinette avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la soirée de la veille, avant de s'effondrer comme une masse et de s'endormir. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Tikki, appréhendant grandement cette journée. Elle savait en effet qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à leur réunion, à laquelle Adrien serait inévitablement présent.

La jeune fille, sur les conseils de son kwami, avait donc pris une grande décision. Elle allait reparler à Adrien. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais elle le devait. Premièrement, parce que le jeune homme n'avait rien fait — elle savait mieux que quiconque que l'on ne décidait pas ses sentiments — et deuxièmement parce que de toute façon, l'ignorer ne réglerait pas le problème, et mettrait en péril la fête.

— — —

Adrien venait d'arriver au collège, écharpe enroulée autour du cou pour se protéger du froid mordant du matin. Entre ses cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de son bonnet et les flocons qui tombaient en virevoltant autour de lui, Marinette avait plus que jamais l'impression de voir un ange, descendu du ciel pour dérober son cœur.

L'ange en question salua Nino, et se dirigea comme tous les matins vers Alya. Comme les quelques derniers jours, il lui dit bonjour, ainsi qu'à Marinette. Mais contrairement aux derniers jours, cette dernière lui répondit. Du moins, essaya de répondre, car c'est un borborygme étranglé qui sortit en réalité de sa gorge. Elle toussa, et réussit difficilement à articuler un « Bonjour Adrien. » Celui-ci sourit, d'un sourire chaleureux qui fit rosir les joues de Marinette.

— Dis donc, toi, murmura Alya après leur entrée en classe. Tu pourrais me prévenir quand tu prends des décisions, je découvre tout au fur et à mesure là !

— Comment ça ?

— Tu décides d'avouer tes sentiments à Adrien, très bien. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! Tu lui fais la gueule, je ne cautionne pas, mais soit. Et là, d'un coup, tu lui reparles. C'est cool, vraiment ! Mais encore une fois, je découvre en arrivant et ça, c'est pas cool.

— Désolé Alya. Je ne voulais pas te mettre à l'écart, mais là, il se passe tellement de choses en même temps, je sais plus où donner de la tête. Adrien, Kagami, la fête…

— Kagami ? C'est qui ça, Kagami ? Tu n'aurais pas encore oublié de me dire quelque chose, par hasard ?

Alya, bien qu'affichant une mine faussement fâchée, était tout de même légèrement vexée. Si sa meilleure amie avait décidé de ne plus rien lui raconter, que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait bien évidemment droit à une vie privée, mais quelques informations ne faisaient jamais de mal. C'était le principe des amies, non ?

Ladite amie était d'ailleurs sur le point de lui répondre quand une voix s'éleva un peu plus fort.

— Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait.

Caline Bustier, qui leur enseignait le français durant ce mercredi matin, avait jugé utile de rappeler aux deux pipelettes du deuxième rang qu'elles étaient ici pour écouter. Bien évidemment, la participation et les questions étaient recommandées, mais des quelques bribes qu'elle avait entendues, la conversation n'avait pas l'air de porter sur le cours.

Les deux jeunes filles ne répondirent rien, mais reportèrent leur attention sur leur enseignante, non sans qu'Alya ait auparavant gratifié son amie d'un « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Le reste de la matinée passa sans encombre. Ainsi, c'est aux alentours de midi et demi que Nino proposa d'aller manger au restaurant, l'après-midi étant exempt de cours.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent donc vers leur café favori, qui faisait également de la restauration lors du déjeuner.

Attablés comme à leur habitude, ils dégustaient tous le plat du jour de la maison quand Marinette prit la parole.

— Bien. Donc je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais personnellement, je trouve que l'on avance plutôt bien.

— Tu veux dire, à part la liste d'invités que tu n'as pas transmise ? demanda Alya en toute innocence.

Marinette plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

— La liste ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Avec euh… ce week-end, tout ça…

Adrien eut un sourire gêné.

— Peu importe, peu importe, coupa Alya. Il est donc temps de le faire. Je suppose que tu as la liste avec toi.

C'était le cas. Alya la prit, la parcourut, acquiesçant à mesure qu'elle voyait les noms.

— Bah ça me parait bien, tout ça. Tenez, les garçons, regardez, si vous voyez quelqu'un à rajouter, c'est le moment.

— Dès que je rentre chez moi, je la donne à mes parents. Et après, c'est à eux de jouer, avec ta mère. Ils ont, euh… un peu moins de deux semaines.

Adrien et Nino n'avaient rien à ajouter. La feuille disparut donc dans le sac de Marinette.

— Je passe les invitations, je m'en occupe ce soir avant de rentrer. Je fais imprimer et distribuer tout ça, vu que l'adresse est validée — merci Adrien, au passage.

— Remercie plutôt Chloé.

— J'y songerai. Et comme on a la liste finale, bah, tout est bon. On va donc passer au point suivant, déco. Sapin, ou pas sapin ?

— Sapin.

— Sapin !

— Évidemment sapin !

— Ok, bah sapin alors. Un volontaire pour s'en occuper ? Parce que faut pas l'acheter trop tôt, mais on pourra pas l'acheter le vingt-quatre, donc faut pouvoir le garder, l'entreposer quelque part.

— Je m'en occupe, répondit Adrien. Il y a la place chez moi, et je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à aller le chercher. Étant donné que mon père est favorable à cette fête, normalement c'est bon. Quelle taille ?

— On va le mettre dans la salle des fêtes, alors grand. C'est pas la place qui manquera, donc très grand même.

Alya et Nino validèrent, et Adrien confirma. Il n'aurait plus qu'à emmener Nathalie pour chercher un sapin. Il était sûr qu'elle allait adorer l'idée, elle qui n'était pas vraiment du genre à se salir les mains.

— Pour les décos, continua le blondinet, je pense que j'ai aussi de quoi faire chez moi. Ma mère aimait beaucoup Noël, donc on a une quantité assez importante de décorations en tout genre. Et puis, ça ne devrait pas trop manquer, vu qu'elle n'est plus là. Mon père n'est pas très décorateur d'intérieur.

— Très bonne idée, Adrien, approuva Alya. Si t'en as beaucoup, on en aura suffisamment pour la salle. Il en faut aussi pour le sapin.

— C'est compris dans le lot.

Le tour d'horizon, à l'instar de leurs assiettes, était globalement terminé.

— On ne t'entend pas beaucoup, Nino chéri, ironisa Alya.

— Oh, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Et faut avouer que ce ragoût est quand même super bon !

La métisse comptait lui répliquer qu'il ne pensait qu'à son estomac, mais Marinette ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

— Nourriture, bien vu, Nino. Pas de menu pour l'instant, Alya ?

— Pas que je sache, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas tout. Mais je te tiendrais au courant. Après, sachant qu'ils n'ont même pas le nombre théorique de convives — en supposant que tout le monde vienne —, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas prévu grand-chose pour le moment.

— C'est vrai. Mais tiens-nous au courant dès que tu en sais plus.

Nourriture, menu, c'est bon. Décos, sapin, c'est bon. Lieu, c'est bon. Invitations, c'est bon. Marinette avait tout de même l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Ce fut Adrien qui lui offrit la réponse.

— Ah et au fait, Marinette. Je confirme que c'est mon père qui s'occupe de ma tenue, tu n'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec moi.

— Les tenues !

Marinette sauta littéralement sur sa chaise. Béni soit ce garçon ! Elle maudit sa tête de linotte, et ramassa son verre qui s'était renversé.

— Oups ! Euh… Oui, les tenues. Alors, Nino, j'ai bien commencé la tienne, ce sera ce qu'on avait convenu, rien de nouveau. Alya, pareil. J'ai presque fini, tu passes à la maison quand tu veux, on pourra voir ensemble, et j'aurai probablement besoin de ton aide pour la mienne.

— Tu es au courant que je n'y connais rien ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderai rien de compliqué, rigola la bleutée.

Adrien sourit. Marinette était tellement plus belle avec le sourire. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il l'avait repoussée. Enfin, il le savait, bien sûr, il aimait Ladybug, mais… Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Et puis, les deux jeunes filles étaient finalement très semblables. Trop semblables, quand il y pensait, d'ailleurs. Outre le physique, dont on ne pouvait pas réellement se fier, elles avaient toutes les deux un sens aigu de la justice, et une façon de toujours garder le sourire impressionnante. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point ça avait dû être dur pour elle de lui reparler. Mais surtout, le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était une odeur. Une fragrance — il n'utilisait ce mot que depuis l'akumatisation de Rose, mais il l'aimait bien — subsistait dans son esprit. Marinette et Ladybug possédaient le même parfum, il pouvait l'affirmer, ses sens félins ne le trompaient pas. Et ça, c'était bizarre. Très bizarre.

— Adrien, allô la Lune, ici la Terre. Mec, t'es toujours avec nous ?

Le jeune homme se rendit compte que son meilleur ami lui passait une main devant les yeux. Et il se rendit aussi compte que son regard était fixé sur Marinette. Depuis combien de temps, il n'en savait rien. En tout cas, ses trois amis le regardaient étrangement.

— Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

— Non, mais c'était bizarre.

— Désolé !

L'après-midi avançait de conversation en conversation. Les quatre amis discutaient comme à leur habitude, comme si aucun problème n'avait troublé leurs relations récemment. Adrien faisait quelques blagues, les autres y riaient parfois. Marinette rougissait lorsque le regard d'Adrien se posait trop longtemps sur elle. Alya s'amusait beaucoup de ce petit jeu. Nino prit un deuxième dessert.

— Tu devrais faire attention à ta ligne, recommanda Alya.

— T'en fais pas, c'est que du muscle !

Il engloutit donc son fondant au chocolat, alors que sa petite amie lui tirait la langue.

— — —

Adrien venait tout juste de sortir du café restaurant afin d'aller à son entraînement de basket-ball quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Marinette probablement.

— Adrien, attends !

C'était bien Marinette. Comment le savait-il ? Intuition, il ne saurait mieux expliquer que cela. Il patienta une seconde, peut-être deux, et elle arriva à sa hauteur. Il se remit à marcher, suivi par son amie.

— Euh, je… Euh... Je voudrais m'excuser, pour ce début de semaine. Je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi. Tu comprends, c'était difficile, et… enfin, ne crois pas que j'essaie de me trouver une excuse, je veux dire…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

— Chut… C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai légèrement manqué de tact, et euh… Ne crois pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est juste que… Tu comprends, Ladybug. Mais il est difficile de définir mes sentiments pour toi, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Marinette eut un hoquet qu'il ne sembla heureusement pas apercevoir. Elles se ressemblaient ? Adrien aurait-il des doutes sur sa double vie, et son alter ego héroïque ? Son identité secrète était-elle compromise ?

Adrien, qui n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de Marinette, regardait droit devant lui, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

— Tu sais, un peu physiquement, bien sûr, mais, euh… Vous avez le même sens de la justice, la même passion pour ce que vous faites. Vous êtes toutes les deux magnifiques quand vous êtes dans votre élément. Et euh… C'est difficile à expliquer. Ladybug a quelque chose de plus, je… suppose ? Le masque, peut-être un attrait de l'inconnu ? Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je voulais te dire que je t'aime beaucoup, et que je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé.

Le soleil choisit cet instant pour apparaître, faisant briller la fine couche de neige tombée le matin même, et les cheveux d'or d'Adrien par la même occasion. Marinette était estomaquée par la tirade du jeune homme. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais Ladybug un peu plus, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais c'était en tout cas une certitude pour le garçon. Tant pis. Elle supposait qu'elle s'en remettrait, un jour. Même si c'était compliqué pour le moment, il lui avait permis de retrouver la paix.

— Je suis quand même désolée, ajouta la bleutée.

— Pourquoi ?

— Diverses raisons. La première étant quand même ce début de semaine. Une déception n'est pas une raison suffisante pour renier ses amis.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'y pensais justement, et personnellement, je serais probablement resté emmitouflé sous ma couette au moins toute la semaine si j'avais été à ta place. Tu étais là, souriante, comme à ton habitude, et dès lundi. Alors ne pas me parler est un moindre mal et, je suppose, une punition bien méritée !

— Le but n'était pas de te punir !

Il lui tira la langue.

— Je sais. Mais je le méritais, non ?

— Idiot !

Elle s'arrêta un instant, prenant le temps de contempler le jeune homme, radieux sous le soleil.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être ton amie.

— Moi aussi, Marinette, moi aussi…


	15. Jeudi Quatorze

Il était dix-sept heures passées quand monsieur D'Argencourt libéra sa classe d'éducation physique et sportive de leur séance dans la froideur hivernale. Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de se rendre au vestiaire et de se changer, impatients de rentrer chez eux au chaud.

Seule une des jeunes filles ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Alya avait en effet très lourdement insisté auprès de son amie Marinette pour qu'elles aient une _sérieuse discussion_ après les cours. Cette dernière prit donc tout son temps pour se changer, préparant à l'avance les réponses qu'elle pourrait offrir à la jeune métisse.

— — —

Attablée autour d'un thé et de quelques pâtisseries chez Marinette, Alya ne tenait plus. Elle trépignait littéralement, attendant des explications de la part de son amie.

— Que tu avoues tes sentiments à Adrien était assurément une très bonne initiative de ta part, avait-elle assuré quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir, je crois. Surtout que tu nous as fait une belle peur ! Et après, tu lui parles plus, et personne ne sait rien ! J'admets que pour cette fois, tes raisons étaient compréhensibles, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit quand tu as décidé de lui reparler ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, d'une part, et d'autre part à quel point j'aime avoir les informations avant les autres. Surtout que bon, au final, ça a vraiment servi, ce silence ? Parce qu'au vu de l'après-midi d'hier, je ne vois pas trop ce qui a changé. Et puis, c'est qui cette Kagami ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle ! Tu la connais d'où ? Tu me présentes plus à tes amies ? T'as honte de moi, c'est ça ? Je plaisante. Enfin, un peu. Mais quand même !

Marinette sirotait de son côté tranquillement son infusion, et regardait d'un œil amusé son amie qui parlait sans jamais reprendre sa respiration. Elle connaissait bien la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'elle était faussement fâchée. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle ne lui avait rien dit de la situation, et c'était toujours plus facile de contrôler une information lorsque l'on décidait de la diffuser soi-même. Parce qu'il y avait certains points qu'Alya ne devait pas savoir.

La bleutée reposa sa tasse, et leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

— D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Pour Adrien, ma décision de lui avouer mes sentiments s'est faite sur un coup de tête, alors je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à te prévenir. Pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision ? Je cherche encore. Enfin bref, de toute façon, tu as été la première au courant, tu sais.

— Bien évidemment, on m'a appelé parce que tu étais presque en état de mort cérébrale !

— Tu exagères ! s'exclama Marinette.

— À peine ! Bon, et pourquoi tu t'es mise dans cet état ? Adrien a été si méchant que ça avec toi ?

— Absolument pas, il a été adorable. Mais, euh… C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais vraiment avec cette initiative, mais sans doute pas à ce qu'il soit amoureux de Ladybug.

— Ah pourtant, moi, je vois très bien ! Cette combinaison moulante, cette façon de se balancer à travers Paris, ces muscles, aux bras, aux jambes, aux f…

— C'est bon, merci Alya !

La métisse était hilare. Elle savait exactement comment titiller son amie, et ça marchait toujours bien.

— Mais du coup, reprit Marinette. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Et, euh… Mon cerveau s'est éteint ? Tout ça pour dire que de toute façon, je ne risquais pas de te prévenir, puisque j'étais même pas vraiment consciente. J'ai aucun souvenir de comment je suis rentrée ici. Et ensuite, bah j'ai pensé que ne plus le fréquenter rendrait moins dur ce moment qu'il fallait passer. Mais comme hier c'était mercredi, bah je savais que j'allais devoir lui parler pour la réunion, surtout que tu me l'avais rappelé la veille, et donc je me suis dit tant pis.

— Je vois. Et à aucun moment tu n'as jugé utile de m'en informer ? demanda Alya en haussant un sourcil.

— Ben, euh, si, c'est juste que… J'y ai pas pensé ? hasarda la jeune fille.

— Ben voyons. Et Kagami, donc ? Parce que vois-tu, si tu n'en avais pas parlé hier, je ne vois pas trop comment j'aurais pu être au courant.

— Adrien aurait pu en parler. Enfin, le fait est que Kagami est une jeune fille d'origine japonaise, escrimeuse très douée, qui est revenue en France récemment et que j'ai rencontré à l'école d'escrime D'Argencourt. Tu te souviens bien que j'ai été sélectionnée pour l'école, au moins ? ironisa la bleutée.

— Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, vu que tu me l'as dit !

— Bien. Et donc Adrien l'a invitée à la fête avec sa mère. Et donc… Mais ! s'interrompit soudainement la jeune fille. Dis-donc, tu l'as vue, la liste ! Et à aucun moment un nom inconnu sur la liste des participants ne t'a posé problème ?

— Euh… Tiens, c'est marrant, j'en ai pas souvenir. Mais la question n'est pas là ! Même si je l'avais vue sur la liste, tu aurais pu m'en parler bien avant. Ça fait plusieurs semaines, déjà, non ?

— La première leçon était le huit. Donc non. Je l'avais entraperçue lors des sélections, mais je ne lui avais pas parlé.

Si on exceptait l'akumatisation et sa transformation en Ladybug, bien sûr. Mais c'était un secret. Un jour, peut-être, Alya serait au courant. Mais pour le moment, c'était hors de question.

— Je disais le huit, reprit Marinette. Et le neuf, elle m'a envoyé un sms – elle a récupéré mon numéro auprès d'Adrien – pour me dire qu'elle participait à la fête et qu'elle voulait savoir si je pouvais lui confectionner une tenue. Alors j'ai dit oui, bien sûr. En résumé, on a été choisir du tissu ensemble, et j'ai été chez elle ensuite. Tu savais qu'elle peint aussi ? Elle est très douée !

— Évidemment, que je le savais… Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?

— Tu le sais, maintenant. Elle a aussi une salle de sport chez elle, du genre dojo ! Tatamis au sol et tout. J'ai rencontré sa mère aussi. Une femme impressionnante. Et euh… Elle m'a proposé de m'entraîner. Alors j'ai dit oui.

— T'as dit oui ? Et ça non plus, pas besoin de me le dire ? Mais t'as le temps ? Tu y vas quand ?

— Quand je veux, en fait, elles sont super cools à ce niveau-là. Et si, je comptais te le dire, mais à part la première fois, je n'y suis retournée qu'une seule fois, mardi soir. C'est éprouvant, mais ça fait du bien. Après, je ne sais pas trop si c'est utile, mais je te tiendrai au courant, précisa la jeune fille en tirant la langue.

— J'espère bien !

— Niveau temps, bah, je sais pas. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais jamais y arriver, mais en y réfléchissant, je me dis que ça avance quand même bien, et puis, je suis pas toute seule, et ça, c'est cool !

— N'est-ce pas ? Il ne faut jamais oublier que nos amis sont là pour nous. Tu n'oublieras plus, hein ?

— Promis ! assura la bleuté en souriant.

— — —

Après s'être entraîné quelques dizaines de minutes sur son piano, Adrien avait commencé à parler tout seul. Puis Plagg, son kwami, l'avait rejoint dans sa discussion, s'y intéressant tout particulièrement.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus que penser. Marinette et Ladybug se ressemblait physiquement, d'accord. Mais cela restait une preuve mince derrière un costume et un masque. Sauf que le problème, car il y en avait un, était l'odeur qu'il avait sentie. Il ne disait pas que les deux jeunes filles avaient le même parfum, non. Elles avaient la même odeur. Et ça, c'était bizarre. Mais Marinette ne pouvait pas être Ladybug, non c'était impossible. Il y avait trop de problèmes derrière cette possibilité.

— Déjà, lors de l'akumatisation de Chronogirl, Marinette et Ladybug sont apparues en même temps. Oui, mais il y avait deux Ladybug, ce jour-là. Avons-nous vu Marinette avec les deux Ladybug en même temps ? Raah, je ne sais pas. Dans ce cas, avons-nous une autre possibilité ? Quand Nathaniel s'est fait akumatiser, par exemple. Marinette était là. Mais pas Ladybug. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait une mission secrète. Elle m'aurait menti ? Parce que Marinette devait être là pour le Dessinateur ? C'est horrible, cette histoire.

— Tu sais, intervint le kwami, si tu as autant de doute, le plus simple serait encore de demander à l'une des deux si elle est aussi l'autre. Mais pourquoi donc trouves-tu autant horrible cette histoire ? Il y aurait-il un problème dans le fait que Ladybug soit Marinette ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, si. Enfin, non ! Je ne sais plus !

Adrien avait simplement l'impression de tourner schizophrène. Non, ce n'était pas un problème que Ladybug soit Marinette. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il avait repoussé Ladybug. Cette pensée l'horrifia. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais de lui, c'était certain. Mais il était fou amoureux. Restait quand même une question.

— Mais Plagg, si c'est le cas, comment expliques-tu que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ? Je vois Marinette tous les jours, et Ladybug presque aussi souvent ! Certains détails auraient dû m'interpeller !

— Tu veux dire, comme sa coupe de cheveux ?

Adrien cligna les paupières, éberlué. C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait cette association de coupe et de couleur que chez deux personnes dans tout Paris. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas admettre sans mentir qu'il connaissait tout Paris.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant. Et puis, ma transformation me fait un peu pousser les cheveux, peut-être qu'elle agit différemment sur Ladybug. Non, non, il doit y avoir une autre explication.

Mais plus il avançait dans son raisonnement, et moins il trouvait d'explication cohérente. Il était forcé d'admettre que la ressemblance était frappante, tant physique que morale.

— Il est vrai que Marinette est finalement plus crédible que Chloé comme Ladybug, admit le jeune homme qui se souvenait d'une ancienne hypothèse. Mais il doit quand même y avoir une autre explication.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi cela te pose un tel problème. C'est de ne pas l'avoir vu, qui t'inquiète, ou c'est ta ou sa réaction si cela s'avérait ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Plagg, est-ce que tu te rends compte que l'amour de ma vie était sous mes yeux depuis tout ce temps ?

— Oui, je me rends compte, c'est récurrent chez les différents Chat Noir. Ils connaissaient tous plus ou moins Ladybug depuis bien avant leur première transformation. Et ils ont tous été surpris quand ils l'ont appris. Pour ceux qui l'ont finalement découvert, bien sûr.

Adrien était surpris. Ainsi, l'histoire se répétait ? Dans ce cas, Marinette ne répondait pas totalement aux critères, vu qu'il l'avait rencontrée le même jour que Ladybug. Ce serait néanmoins un beau signe du destin. Un peu en mode « Tiens, je te donne la fille de tes rêves deux fois, t'as plus qu'à profiter ! » Et lui qui ne voit rien.

— Remarque, je suppose que je peux en conclure qu'elle non plus n'a rien vu. Il faut dire que je suis beaucoup plus libre transformé en Chat Noir. Adrien est beaucoup trop sérieux. Chat Noir est plus proche du _vrai_ moi, mais personne ne le connait. Sauf Ladybug. Ladybug qui, par conséquent, ne me prend pas au sérieux. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la situation, Plagg !

— Ah si, totalement. J'hésite d'ailleurs entre totalement ridicule et totalement incroyable. Mais je penche plutôt pour ridicule, vois-tu !

— Merci de ton soutien, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur.

— Mais de rien, mon cher enfant. Ma longue expérience me permet de partager tout un tas de secret avec toi. Tu en veux un ?

— Je t'écoute.

— En amour, le plus important, c'est le chemin. Jamais l'arrivée.

— Et tu sors ça d'où ?

— Aucune idée ! affirma le kwami après un instant de réflexion. Sans doute un Chat Noir philosophe. Mais admet tout de même que ça sonne bien.

Adrien soupira. Le kwami n'avait peut-être pas tort, après tout. Mais la destination ne valait-elle pas le coup, tout de même ? Et si Ladybug était Marinette, accepterait-elle son amour ? Rien n'était moins sûr, au vu de sa réaction du début de semaine. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas la blâmer, mais il lui resterait sans nul doute un goût amer dans la gorge si elle le repoussait à son tour.

Le blondinet secoua la tête. Il devait prendre l'air, il n'en pouvait plus de réfléchir.

— J'ai envie de me jeter dans la Seine, ça me rafraichira les idées.

— Il n'en est pas question ! rétorqua Plagg. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de l'eau !

— Bon, bon. Partant pour une petite ronde de fin de journée, alors ? Ou de début de soirée, comme tu l'entends. Nous serons de retour pour le repas, ne t'en fais pas, assura le garçon, prévoyant la réponse de la petite créature noire.

— Dans ce cas, allons-y. Si tu peux arrêter de penser à cette histoire cinq minutes, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal !

— — —

C'est un Chat Noir vidé mais heureux, qui passa par la fenêtre du manoir Agreste une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait parcouru Paris de long en large, s'assurant qu'aucun akuma n'était de sortie. Il avait même arrêté un jeune voleur de sac à main au détour d'une rue. Il était fatigué, mais il était désormais en paix. Il irait parler à Ladybug dès que possible.


	16. Vendredi Quinze

En ce vendredi après-midi, la prestigieuse école D'Argencourt avait réquisitionné comme à son habitude la cour du collège Françoise Dupont pour le déroulement de sa leçon d'escrime hebdomadaire.

Leur professeur, Armand D'Argencourt, se félicitait sans cesse des progrès de ses élèves, qu'il y soit ou non pour quelque chose. Il avait en particulier à l'œil une de ses nouvelles recrues, la jeune Marinette Dupain-Cheng qui, outre un enthousiasme débordant, affichait une maîtrise remarquable pour un temps d'entraînement plutôt restreint. Il était réellement un excellent professeur.

Ladite Marinette, en effet, combattait avec application son adversaire. Elle alternait défenses et attaques, s'assurant tout particulièrement de ne pas être touchée par l'arme adverse. Ce qu'elle réussissait jusqu'à présent sans trop de difficultés tant qu'elle restait concentrée.

Concentration qui allait et venait au rythme du passage d'un certain jeune homme dans son champ de vision. Adrien, puisque c'était évidemment lui, était sans conteste le meilleur bretteur du groupe. La seule arrivant à lui tenir tête étant Kagami Tsurugi, jeune Japonaise fraîchement arrivée dans la capitale.

— Stop ! annonça monsieur D'Argencourt. Je reforme les groupes que je veux voir. Adrien, poussez Marinette dans ses retranchements, mademoiselle Tsurugi, montrez deux-trois techniques à monsieur Ranzel.

Il distribua encore ses élèves par paire, mais Marinette n'écoutait plus. Elle allait combattre Adrien. Elle se força à passer son cerveau du mode « excitation » au mode « concentration ». Oui, c'était Adrien, oui, il était magnifique. Mais déjà, son visage était masqué, et ensuite, c'était un adversaire de taille. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas le battre, et donc devait être entièrement dans le combat.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, et se mit en garde.

— Prête, Marinette ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle était prête. Ils se saluèrent, et Adrien attaqua. Elle para souplement le coup, et recula d'un pas. Le jeune homme redressa son buste, et fit de même. Et dut rapidement contrer un coup rapide de Marinette. Elle était précise, très bien. Adrien, se forçant d'oublier qu'il se battait potentiellement avec sa Lady, fit le vide dans son esprit, et abstraction des bruits qui l'entouraient. Il était entièrement concentré sur l'arme que tenait son adversaire entre ses mains. Son amie. Sa coéquip… Non ! L'arme, seulement l'arme. Arme qui serpentait, qui fouettait, vive et leste. Menée d'une main habile par une adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer. Une ouverture. Là, immédiatement, il devait bouger.

Adrien fit un pas sur le côté, vrilla le buste, et toucha la jeune fille juste en dessous des côtes. Elle releva son masque. Il en fit de même.

— Tu es encore bien trop fort pour moi, Adrien, sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

— Pas tant que ça, tu t'es très bien battue.

— Je confirme ! affirma leur professeur, attrapant les épaules de ses deux élèves. Vous avez un style unique, jeune fille, félicitations ! Allez, on reprend.

Marinette jeta un œil à Kagami avant de remettre son masque. La jeune escrimeuse menait la vie dure à son adversaire. Son arme formait un rempart totalement impénétrable devant son corps, et son adversaire était cantonné à tenter des percées. Une chance pour lui que la Japonaise reste uniquement sur la défensive. Dans le cas contraire… Voilà, c'était terminé. Kagami avait abandonné sa position défensive une fraction de seconde. Juste le temps pour son arme de traverser la défense adverse, et de toucher le jeune homme au torse.

— Elle se débrouille bien, hein ?

Adrien avait retiré son casque, et regardait lui aussi Kagami. Il souriait, et ses yeux étaient brillants d'admiration. Marinette eut un léger pincement au cœur, mais s'étonna de la faible intensité de celui-ci.

— Elle est très douée, oui, s'entendit-elle répondre.

— Nous sommes d'accord. On reprend ? proposa le jeune homme.

— Reprenons.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée du jour, Adrien forçant Marinette à utiliser toutes ses ressources pour réussir à lui tenir tête, lorsque Armand D'Argencourt interrompit la leçon.

— Jeunes gens, nous avons terminé pour cette semaine. N'oubliez pas de vous entraîner, et à vendredi prochain !

Les élèves partirent alors de la cour du collège, qui se retrouva désertée en quelques secondes. Marinette profita du vestiaire du gymnase attenant pour se changer, et sortit de l'établissement, s'apprêtant à rentrer chez elle.

Adrien et Kagami bavardaient joyeusement devant l'entrée, de la buée sortant de leur bouche à chaque phrase qu'ils prononçaient. Marinette sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette réaction, car ses deux camarades s'avançaient vers elle.

— Je t'ai regardée combattre Adrien, tout à l'heure. Tu t'es bien battue, affirma la jeune nipponne.

— Je te remercie, mais je suis encore loin de ton niveau ou de celui d'Adrien !

— Peut-être, mais tu n'en es pas si éloignée, assura ce dernier. Et tu progresses vite.

— La preuve, compléta Kagami. Monsieur D'Argencourt lui-même t'a félicitée et s'il t'a placée avec Adrien, ce n'est pas pour rien.

— Si vous le dites ! Enfin, je veux dire, merci beaucoup ! corrigea Marinette avec un sourire en rosissant.

Adrien et Kagami se regardèrent en souriant. Ils n'avaient l'un comme l'autre aucun doute, Marinette était absolument adorable avec cette tête.

— — —

Les trois amis s'étaient séparés d'un au revoir amical, et Marinette rentrait à présent chez elle. Marcher lui faisait du bien, et le soleil couchant teintait la fine couche de givre d'une couleur orangée absolument magnifique. C'était aussi dans les paysages qu'elle puisait son inspiration.

Mais la jeune fille ne pensait pas au stylisme pour le moment. Elle repensait à sa réaction quand elle avait vu Adrien et Kagami en sortant du collège. Ils étaient tous les deux beaux à voir ensemble, ce qui expliquait probablement la pointe de jalousie qu'elle sentait nichée au creux de son estomac.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti grand-chose quand Adrien lui avait parlé des talents de Kagami. Contrairement à son habitude, la jalousie n'avait pas été puissante à ce moment. Elle s'en ouvrit à Tikki.

— Il y a deux réponses à cette question, Marinette. Soit tu t'es faite à l'idée qu'Adrien t'avait repoussée, et tu t'es détachée. Soit c'est d'Adrien que tu étais jalouse.

— Comment ça ?

— C'est à toi de savoir, Marinette. Est-ce que tu es vraiment jalouse de la relation qu'Adrien a avec Kagami, ou es-tu jalouse de la relation que Kagami a avec Adrien ?

— — —

— Ah, Marinette, tu es rentrée, l'accueillit Sabine Cheng à son arrivée chez elle. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Très bonne, merci.

— Parfait ! Nous avions quelques questions, ton père et moi. Suis-moi.

Marinette accompagna sa mère à l'étage du dessous, dans l'arrière-boutique de la boulangerie. Son père y était, pétrissant avec application une pâte que Marinette ne sut identifier.

— Alors déjà, merci pour la liste, commença Sabine. Je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire « il était temps » ! En revanche, et heureusement d'ailleurs, nous avions déjà réfléchi à diverses possibilités. Nous pensons que le mieux serait un assortiment de mini pâtisseries et viennoiseries, afin que tout le monde y trouve son compte. Tu confirmes ?

— Je confirme.

— Bien. Nous en avons discuté avec Marlena, et il s'avère qu'elle a un menu qui, d'une part à l'air absolument succulent, mais d'autre part risque d'être assez conséquent. La question était, combien de temps va durer la soirée ?

— Nous n'avons absolument pas prévu d'heure de fin. Ceux qui veulent rester toute la nuit pourront le faire, ce qui sera probablement mon cas et celui d'Alya, au minimum.

— Je vois. Dans ces conditions, si l'on considère un repas qui s'étire, je pense que nous pouvons faire un assortiment qui pourra servir à la fois de dessert, d'en-cas de milieu de nuit — même si je doute sincèrement que quiconque ait faim — et de petit déjeuner. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Eh bien ma foi, tout ça me paraît vraiment très bien.

— Parfait. Tom, ton expertise ?

— Cinquante personnes, si on considère qu'on fait des petites portions, on part sur cinq à six par personne. Trois-cents pièces me paraissent bien.

— Trois-cents ?! s'étrangla Marinette. Mais vous allez réussir à tout préparer ?

— Oui, je ne m'inquiète pas. Et puis, nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur nos enfants adorés, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument. Je n'ai qu'une parole, vous le savez bien. Au fait, réalisa soudain Marinette. Vous n'étiez pas censés voir monsieur Agreste pour les finances de la fête ?

— Si, confirma sa mère. Il nous a d'ailleurs reçus. Il a été très gentil, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'apprécie. En revanche, il a été catégorique. Il nous fournirait l'argent nécessaire à nos préparations. En précisant qu'il se renseignerait auprès des fournisseurs si besoin.

— Comment veux-tu répondre à ça ? questionna Tom. Cet homme a le bras long, il a tout à fait la possibilité de faire ce qu'il dit. Nous n'avons donc plus qu'à profiter, pour ne pas dire abuser, de sa gentillesse.

— Mieux vaut ça que l'inverse, non ? hasarda la jeune fille.

— C'est discutable, Marinette, mais tu t'en rendras compte plus tard.

Sans doute, sans doute. Enfin, dans l'ensemble, c'était une bonne nouvelle. La _machine à gâteaux_ , comme elle se plaisait à appeler ses parents, était en marche. Cette fête de Noël commençait à prendre une tournure tout à fait plaisante.

— Oh, dernière chose, reprit sa mère. On a reçu un carton d'invitation par la Poste ce matin. Magnifique, c'est vraiment du très bon travail !

— Tu féliciteras Nathaniel, c'est lui qui a pratiquement tout fait.

— Je n'y manquerai pas !

Marinette sourit, et sortit de la pièce. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, profitant des quelques minutes qui la séparaient du repas pour remettre un petit peu d'ordre dans ses affaires.

Le lendemain samedi serait probablement consacré à la finition de sa robe ainsi que des tenues d'Alya et, si possible, de Nino. Elle pourra ainsi s'attaquer au kimono de Kagami, pièce qui lui demandera le moins de travail, mais probablement le plus d'adaptation et d'apprentissage. C'était la première fois, après tout.

Mais son amie ne sera pas déçue de son travail, elle se l'était promis.

— — —

Ce soir-là, Marinette se coucha confiante. Cette fête serait une réussite, elle en était certaine. Et ses amis pouvaient compter sur elle pour y apparaître magnifiques.

Néanmoins, un doute semé par un kwami perspicace subsistait au fond de son cœur.


	17. Samedi Seize

Adrien s'était levé tôt en ce samedi matin. Il savait en effet que c'était aujourd'hui qu'était prévu l'achat du sapin à installer dans la salle des fêtes. Nathalie n'avait déjà pas été enthousiasmée par l'idée, il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier.

Il se prépara donc tranquillement, savourant la chaleur de sa douche, avant de sortir dans la grisaille de décembre. Son écharpe enroulée autour du cou et son bonnet sur la tête, il entra dans la voiture où l'attendaient déjà Nathalie et son chauffeur.

— Allons-y, annonça celle-ci, retenant un soupir.

La voiture démarra, emmenant ses deux passagers en direction du marché le plus proche.

— — —

Leur arrivée aux Halles se fit sans heurt, là où avait été installé un grand espace où une association vendait des sapins de toutes tailles et de toutes origines. Adrien descendit du véhicule, bientôt suivi par son chaperon. Il commença à flâner parmi les allées, appréciant les senteurs naturelles des conifères, déambulant au hasard dans l'espoir de trouver l'arbre parfait. Nathalie, plus pragmatique, alla directement trouver un vendeur qui saurait, elle l'espérait, le renseigner.

C'est ainsi que, se laissant guider par son intuition et son odorat, Adrien arriva devant ce qui était le plus grand sapin qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et c'est au même endroit que Nathalie apparut, accompagné d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui, sourire aux lèvres, parlait beaucoup en agitant les mains.

— C'est le plus grand que vous trouverez cette année ! affirmait-il avec enthousiasme. En général, il est difficile de trouver sur le marché des arbres de cette taille, car c'est toujours plus compliqué à abattre, mais surtout parce que les gens n'ont pas la place. Nous avons décidé d'en avoir un en réserve depuis qu'un excentrique nous en a commandé un il y a trois ans. Sans doute un de ces nouveaux riches qui ont une grande maison vide et ne savent pas quoi en faire. On ne l'a jamais revu depuis ! Mais on s'est dit qu'en avoir un chaque année pourrait toujours être utile, si une telle demande se reproduisait. Et cette année, c'est vous. En tout cas, il fait plus de trois mètres de haut, et presque autant de largeur à la base, j'espère que vous avez de la place !

— On le prend, confirma Adrien.

— Très bien jeune homme. Ne bougez pas, je vais appeler un collègue pour nous aider à le transporter. C'est que c'est lourd, mine de rien !

— Ce ne sera pas la peine, intervint Nathalie. Nous ne l'emportons pas maintenant. Vous nous le livrerez à cette adresse, le vingt-trois décembre, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un papier sur lequel était inscrite l'adresse de la salle des fêtes.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul.

— Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Nous ne sommes pas un service de livraison à domicile !

— Vous louerez un camion s'il le faut, tenez.

Gabriel Agreste avait été clair. « Vous mettrez le prix nécessaire, Nathalie. », avait-il affirmé. Elle mettait donc le prix nécessaire.

Elle ajouta au papier un chèque qu'elle tendit à l'homme qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

— Dans ce cas, c'est entendu, nous vous le livrerons où vous le désirez. Vous souhaitez un horaire particulier peut-être ?

Nathalie interrogea Adrien des yeux.

— En début d'après-midi, ce sera parfait, assura-t-il.

Ils remercièrent le vendeur, et retournèrent à la voiture qui les attendait toujours. Le chauffeur avait laissé tourner le moteur, permettant ainsi au chauffage de rester allumé, et à l'habitacle de conserver la chaleur.

Ils rentrèrent donc au manoir Agreste, Adrien repensant au sapin, et du mouvement de surprise du vendeur lorsque celui-ci avait vu le chèque. Était-ce parce qu'il avait vu le nom, qui possédait une certaine renommée dans la ville, ou à cause de la somme ? Il était peu probable qu'un simple nom, fut-il celui d'Agreste, l'ait fait changer d'avis ainsi. Mais dans ce cas, quel montant Nathalie avait-elle inscrit sur le chèque ?

Maintenant qu'Adrien y repensait, il devait admettre qu'il manquait de discernement. C'était coûteux, une fête comme celle-ci. Et même s'il était sûr que la salle leur était gracieusement prêtée par André Bourgeois, le maire de Paris, il était tout aussi sûr que préparer un repas pour cinquante personnes n'était pas donné. Pas plus qu'acheter du tissu pour concevoir quatre tenues. Ou encore pour payer un imprimeur qui a édité et distribué entre vingt et trente cartons.

Marinette n'avait pas pu tout payer seule, donc elle avait eu de l'aide. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Ses amis l'avaient-ils délibérément laissé à l'écart ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Ce n'était pas logique. Sauf si… sauf si son père leur avait expressément demandé. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant de sa part, après tout.

— Nathalie, vous m'organiserez une entrevue avec mon père, s'il vous plait.

— — —

Gabriel Agreste était un homme très occupé. Il devait gérer son métier de styliste, veiller à ses finances, sans compter son autre… occupation. Néanmoins, il n'hésita pas lorsque Nathalie lui annonça que son fils voulait le voir. Celui-ci toqua à la porte.

— Entre, mon fils.

Le jeune homme entra, et avisa son père, debout derrière son bureau.

— Bonjour, père, commença-t-il. Je souhaitais vous poser une question.

— Mon temps est précieux, Adrien, sois bref. Je t'écoute.

— Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez payé pour le sapin que nous venons d'acheter avec Nathalie.

— En effet.

— En revanche, ce dont je ne suis pas sûr, c'est du reste. Est-ce également vous qui prenez en charge les frais de la fête ? Le coût du repas ? Les vêtements de Marinette ? Les invitations ?

Gabriel hésita. Devait-il dire la vérité, mentir, renvoyer Adrien en lui disant que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il opta pour la vérité. C'était Noël, et il avait promis à la jeune Marinette de faire des efforts.

— C'est bien moi, oui. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

— Pas spécialement. Mais pourquoi donc n'en suis-je pas informé ?

Voilà, la question fatidique. Elle était posée. Adrien serra ses mains dans son dos, appréhendant autant qu'il espérait la réponse.

— Eh bien, commença son père. Je… Comment dire ? Lorsque ton amie Marinette est venue avec toi, la première fois, elle m'a… incité à penser différemment. Écoute. Je sais que, depuis que ta mère n'est plus là, c'est difficile pour nous deux. Nous avons du mal à communiquer ensemble, nous ne sommes pas souvent d'accord, et nous nous voyons peu. C'est pourquoi je… j'ai pensé que peut-être cette fête était un moyen pour nous de nous retrouver. De peut-être repartir sur des bases plus saines. D'avoir une relation ressemblant plus à celle que nous avions avant que ta mère ne disparaisse. C'est pour cela que je souhaite réellement que cette fête soit une réussite. C'est peut-être une chance pour nous deux, mon fils.

Adrien était estomaqué. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Lui, son père, cet homme froid, distant, qui mettait sa sécurité bien avant tout, qui n'avait jamais cherché à son vrai bonheur, mais seulement à son bien-être, voulait recréer une relation. Il ne comprenait pas comment Marinette avait réussi un tel exploit. Il savait qu'elle suscitait des vocations chez les gens, mais là, c'était assez exceptionnel.

— Je… eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis heureux de cette décision, père, mais croyez-moi, le mensonge, même par omission n'est jamais une base solide pour une relation saine.

Gabriel soupira. Cela commençait mal.

— J'imagine, oui. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste alors, j'essaie d'apprendre comme je le peux. Je suis désolé. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

— Je pense que je pourrais passer outre. Mais plus de mensonge ?

— Plus de mensonge, mon fils.

Gabriel hésita un instant, avant de faire le tour de son bureau. Il ouvrit les bras, un sourire timide étirant ses lèvres. Il put lire l'étonnement sur le visage d'Adrien, mais aussi la joie. Une joie profonde, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. L'avenir se para de belles couleurs devant ses yeux. Et le jeune homme se blottit contre lui.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, alors qu'Adrien s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, la voix de son père le retint.

— Adrien, n'oublie pas de conserver Marinette parmi tes amies, c'est une fille formidable.

— Plus encore que vous ne le pensez, père, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

C'est donc avec un enthousiasme et une joie renouvelés qu'Adrien sortit du bureau, afin de passer à table.

— — —

L'après-midi fut consacré à la recherche de décorations, comme il l'avait promis à ses amis. Il savait que sa mère possédait tout un stock, étant donnée la quantité impressionnante de boules, guirlandes et bibelots en tout genre qu'elle suspendait au sapin, ou partout ailleurs dans la maison.

Sur les indications de Nathalie, il mit donc la main sur plusieurs cartons rangés dans un placard. La grande inscription « Noël » au feutre noir dessus ne laissant que peu de doutes sur leur contenu.

Le jeune homme entreprit donc de les sortir du placard, pour ensuite en examiner l'intérieur. Et ce n'est pas moins de douze cartons de tailles tout à fait respectables qu'Adrien extirpa de leur rangement. Il les transporta dans sa chambre, les répartissant en cercle sur le sol près de son bureau. Il se munit d'un bloc de feuilles vierges et d'un crayon, et s'assit au milieu de cette grande horloge.

Il déballait les cartons un par un, listant leurs contenus sur une feuille qu'il posait ensuite sur le carton en question, et passait au suivant.

Arrivé au onzième carton, et avant toute décoration, il tomba sur un vieil album photo.

Le jeune homme, ému, réarrangea sa position assise et ouvrit l'ouvrage. À l'intérieur, des photos des différents Noëls qu'il avait passés en famille, de son enfance à deux ans auparavant, lors du dernier Noël de sa mère. Il se laissa submerger par les souvenirs.

• • •

 _Adrien a cinq ans lors du premier Noël dont il se souvient. Un magnifique sapin trône dans leur salon — ils n'habitent pas encore le manoir Agreste — et l'éclairage met magnifiquement en valeur la pièce. Il se reflète sur les décorations et donne une impression magique, comme si la lumière venait de partout à la fois. Une délicieuse odeur monte de la cuisine, sa mère adore préparer de délicieux plats pour son mari et son fils._

 _Il se rappelle parfaitement avoir reçu un petit pull de laine tricotée, conçu par sa mère, et un bonnet assorti duquel pointaient deux oreilles de chat. Déjà à l'époque, il est un chat. Un tout petit chaton que sa mère adore, qui s'amuse à courir partout en miaulant et qui s'accroche aux jambes de ses parents. Un petit chaton qui fait des câlins à son père. À sa mère…_

• • •

Sa mère lui manquait terriblement.

Il essuya une larme, et sourit à la vie. Il était toujours un chat. Sa relation avec son père était en bonne voie d'amélioration. Il avait des amis sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter. Il avait peut-être trouvé l'amour de sa vie.

Il rit doucement. Pour ce dernier point, c'était loin d'être gagné. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Ladybug, mais cela viendrait. Le Papillon ne resterait pas indéfiniment tranquille.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'Adrien était dans son lit, il réalisa que, pour la première fois depuis que sa mère avait disparu, il était serein.


	18. Dimanche Dix-Sept

— Alya, tu aurais deux minutes, s'il te plait ?

Alya soupira, elle s'apprêtait à partir chez Marinette. Néanmoins, elle répondit par l'affirmative à sa mère, et la retrouva assise à la table du salon, entourée par divers livres de cuisine, dont certains qu'elle avait elle-même écrits.

— Oui, maman ?

— J'ai finalisé un menu, je pensais que cela t'intéresserait.

— Ah oui, je confirme ! Fais voir !

Marlena lui tendit une feuille, qu'Alya parcourut attentivement. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'idée générale.

— Je suis forcée d'admettre que tout ça me paraît bien. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre tout ça en photo, j'allais justement partir chez Marinette, elle a besoin de moi pour finaliser ma tenue. Je lui montre, et je te tiens au courant. Mais on est d'accord, on va partir sur ça, c'est très bien. Très, très bien, même !

— Merci, ma fille, je suis contente que ma cuisine te plaise encore, ironisa Marlena.

— Tu sais très bien que ta cuisine me plaît toujours, ma petite maman. Allez, je file, je rentre pour manger au maximum.

La jeune fille embrassa sa mère, attrapa son manteau, et sortit de l'appartement.

— — —

Elle marcha d'une traite jusqu'à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng, et sonna à la porte. Cette fois, ce fut Tom qui lui ouvrit.

— Ah, bonjour Alya, comment vas-tu ? Marinette t'attend dans sa chambre.

Elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien, et s'empressa de rejoindre son amie.

Dans la chambre de celle-ci régnait une grande effervescence. La jeune fille tournait autour de son mannequin dans l'empressement contenu qui lui était caractéristique. Alya toussa pour marquer sa présence.

— Ah, Alya, tu tombes bien ! Comment tu trouves ta robe ?

— Bonjour Marinette, tu vas bien ? Moi aussi, je drôlement contente de te voir !

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu vas me la faire à chaque fois ? Évidemment, que je suis contente de te voir, et oui, je vais bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal, d'ailleurs.

— Oh, bah tant que tu n'avoues pas ton amour à quelqu'un d'autre, tout ira bien, je suppose !

— Ahah, très drôle ! Mais tu es hilarante, cet après-midi, dis donc ! Bon, et cette robe, alors ? Parce que ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais il y en a qui travaillent ici.

La bleutée adorait les joutes verbales qu'elle avait avec son amie. Cela lui permettait de toujours garder le sourire, même quand elle se sentait mal. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, mais tout de même.

L'amie en question tournait à présent autour du mannequin, admirant l'ouvrage sous toutes ses coutures. Coutures en question très discrètes vues de l'extérieur d'ailleurs.

Alya admirait le travail de Marinette. La robe, dans un magnifique style victorien mais néanmoins moderne, était dans les tons orangés.

— Je l'ai tout d'abord pensée pratique, commenta la bleutée. Ce genre de robe, vu de l'extérieur, c'est absolument magnifique. La porter est en revanche un véritable calvaire. Donc je l'ai allégée au maximum. Ce qui reste un peu lourd, mais devient facilement supportable. Supportable, parce que par rapport à une « vraie », il n'y a pas photo, et un peu lourd, parce que le jupon est réversible. Si jamais cette robe t'encombre à un moment de la soirée — si tu veux danser collée-serrée avec Nino par exemple —, tu peux retourner le jupon qui prendra beaucoup moins de place. Regarde.

La jeune fille passa sur le côté droit de la robe. Elle défit un bouton pression très discret au niveau de la taille, qui sépara le jupon en deux. Elle rejoignit chaque morceau de l'autre côté du corps, rattacha le bouton, et effectua un tour complet du corps avec le tout. Elle attacha ensuite ce même tout à l'endroit de départ, et le tour était joué.

— Voilà ! s'exclama Marinette. Bon, évidemment, à moins de faire ça très, très vite, je ne te conseille pas de le faire en public. Sinon, la jupe est un peu épaisse sous cette forme, mais quand même beaucoup plus pratique. Normalement, le tout est à ta taille, mais tu vas l'essayer tout de suite. On est bien d'accord que les épaules dénudées ne te dérangent pas ?

— Pas le moins du monde ! assura la jeune métisse.

— Bien. Allez hop, déshabille-toi.

Elle remit le jupon dans sa forme initiale, et monta sur une chaise afin de retirer le vêtement du mannequin. Il était un peu lourd, mais le porter à bout de bras était forcément plus compliqué que sur les épaules.

Elle descendit de la chaise, et tomba nez à nez avec une Alya en sous-vêtements qui la regardait.

— Wôw ! C'est pas la pudeur qui t'étouffe, toi ! Tiens, enfile ça, on va voir, dit-elle en lui tendant la robe.

— Bah quoi ? répondit-elle en l'attrapant.

La métisse enfila rapidement la robe. Elle ne paraissait pas gênée par le poids de l'ensemble. Marinette fit plusieurs fois le tour de son amie, afin de pouvoir la regarder sous tous les angles.

— Bien, bien, bien. Fais quelques pas avec ? D'accord… Rien ne t'empêche de bouger, ça va ?

Ça allait. Alya se déplaçait sans mal dans la pièce, ses jupons bruissant légèrement au gré de ses mouvements.

— Nan, ça me va bien, c'est cool ! Et donc, si je veux la retourner, je fais comme ça…

Elle attrapa le bouton et le défit. Elle prit un morceau dans chaque main, qu'elle ramena ensuite du côté gauche. Elle clipsa les boutons, et fit tourner le tissu autour d'elle.

— Non, Alya, la prévint son amie. Par l'arrière, tu fais tourner, sinon tu pourras pas raccrocher.

— Oh, oui, en effet.

Elle fit donc tourner le tissu dans l'autre sens, et après deux tours complets autour d'elle et une pression sur un bouton, Alya fut prête.

— C'est top, ce que t'as fait, Mari ! s'enthousiasma la métisse. J'adore cette tenue !

— Tant mieux ! Et donc là, ça va ? T'es plus à l'aise ?

— Ah mais carrément ! Avec la double épaisseur, ça fait rembourrage, c'est super confortable. Attends, je vais m'asseoir, pour voir.

Ce qu'elle fit. Enfin, elle se laissa tomber plus qu'autre chose sur la chaise posée près du mannequin.

— Juste, parfait. Juste. Vraiment. Parfait. J't'adore, tu le sais, ça, hein ?

— Tant mieux. En attendant, enlève-là. C'est du solide, mais faudrait quand même pas que tu l'abîmes avant le vingt-quatre. Je te conseille de remettre la jupe à l'endroit pour la retirer, t'auras plus de marge de manœuvre.

Une fois Alya rhabillée, Marinette lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Curieuse, elle s'exécuta, attendant le signal de son amie. Une minute s'écoula, puis celui-ci arriva.

— C'est bon, tu peux regarder.

Marinette s'était changée, et avait enfilé sa tenue pour la fête. Si tout le monde était habillé comme les deux jeunes filles, cette soirée ressemblerait plus à un bal qu'à une fête de Noël, se dit la jeune métisse.

Marinette avait revêtu une longue robe rose pâle, droite, échancrée dans le dos, qui mettait en valeur son corps tout entier.

— Mais dis donc, tu es magnifique, en fait ! s'exclama Alya en tirant la langue.

— Mais dis donc, tu es hilarante, ce soir ! Bon alors, tu me trouves comment ?

— Eh bien, ma foi, tu es absolument somptueuse, difficile de dire autrement. J'espère que Chloé a fait des frais pour ses vêtements, sinon elle va être totalement éclipsée aux yeux d'Adrien. Comme à ceux des autres garçons d'ailleurs.

Marinette rougit. Elle savait que sa robe était réussie — du moins, à son goût —, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle débauche de compliment de la part de sa meilleure amie.

— Mais tu n'es pas gênée, pour marcher ? Je veux dire, ta robe a quand même l'air assez serrée.

— Non, ça va. Je trouve que l'effet visuel est assez réussi, mais regarde, sur les côtés, le tissu est assez élastique. Je peux faire des grandes enjambées sans problème. On sait jamais, si je devais fuir Chloé, par exemple. Praticité avant tout, comme je t'ai dit.

— Praticité avant tout ! T'es vraiment douée, quand t'es passionnée, c'est vraiment incroyable. Tiens, en parlant de Chloé, d'ailleurs. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu de vacheries, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Je me faisais la même remarque vendredi. Elle est calme en cours, elle ne vient plus nous faire de remarques désagréables, elle ne colle plus Adrien… Je vais finir par croire qu'il avait raison : elle a un bon fond. Ou alors elle s'est fait enlever par des extra-terrestres qui lui ont lavé le cerveau !

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de bon cœur, imaginant Chloé allongée sur une table d'opération extra-terrestre.

Marinette se changea de nouveau, et raccrocha sa robe sur un cintre.

L'après-midi avançait inexorablement, mais Alya se souvint tout à coup qu'elle avait un message à transmettre.

— Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Mari, ma mère a finalisé un menu, tiens, regarde.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone, sur lequel était affichée la photo dudit menu. Marinette lui prit des mains, et regarda attentivement.

— Oui, oui, oui… Oh, bien ça, très bien, j'adore ! Ouais. Ouais, c'est cool !

— Merci pour ton commentaire constructif ! Je lui ai dit que c'était ok, donc elle part là-dessus. Il te convient ?

— Il me convient parfaitement ! Je vais m'occuper de le faire tout beau, comme les cartons d'invitation. Euh… J'en fais combien ? Cinquante personnes, j'en fais quoi, un pour cinq personnes à poser sur la table ? Sur un petit chevalet ?

— Oui, si tu le dis, je te fais confiance, je ne visualise pas du tout, mais vas-y. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison que ce que tu dis n'aille pas.

— Ok, j'en fais dix alors.

— D'ailleurs, en parlant des cartons d'invitation. Ils sont super beaux, t'as les félicitations de toute la famille, ma belle.

— Merci, répondit la concernée en rougissant. Mais tu sais, le gros du travail vient de Nathaniel. C'est lui qui a tout fait. Moi, j'ai juste mis au propre et envoyé à l'impression.

— Je ne manquerai pas de le féliciter, dans ce cas, assura Alya.

Sur ces mots, Alya, qui s'était rassise, se releva. Il était temps de rentrer, si elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour diner.

Elle embrassa Marinette, et repassa par la trappe de la chambre. Une fois sortie de la maison des Dupain-Cheng, elle s'engagea le long de l'avenue, en direction de son appartement.

La jeune fille enviait parfois le talent de son amie. Oh, bien sûr, elle aussi savait faire deux-trois trucs, son blogue marchait bien, elle gérait correctement ses études, des petites choses comme ça. Mais déjà, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contenu sur Ladybug à se mettre sous la dent. Et ensuite, cela n'avait surtout rien à voir. Elle faisait tout ça par passion, oui, mais avait-elle réellement du talent ? Après tout, elle ne savait finalement que très peu de choses sur la superhéroïne parisienne. Et surtout pas son identité secrète. En même temps, il restait peu probable qu'elle la connaisse sous son masque, donc… C'était normal, elle supposait. Mais en tout cas, rien à voir avec le talent de son ami qui, combiné à sa passion, faisait d'elle quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel.

Avant de se perdre dans des divagations de plus en plus bizarres, la jeune fille décida de se reconcentrer sur l'essentiel. La fête approchait, elle avait une tenue magnifique, et rien n'allait empêcher cette fête d'être absolument merveilleuse.


	19. Lundi Dix-Huit

Adrien venait tout juste de terminer son cours de chinois quand, en retournant dans sa chambre, il décida d'allumer la télévision. Aussitôt, la voix de Nadja Chamack s'éleva, rompant le silence tranquille de la chambre du blondinet.

— Nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant qu'une nouvelle alerte akuma a été lancée. La Cathédrale Notre-Dame, monument bien célèbre de notre capitale, est actuellement sous l'emprise de son recteur archiprêtre. L'homme, qui pour le moment n'est pas sorti du bâtiment, est considéré comme dangereux, et la zone a été évacuée. Nous conseillons à tous nos concitoyens de…

Adrien en avait assez entendu. Il éteignit le poste, lança la télécommande sur son lit, et prononça sa phrase habituelle.

— Plagg, transforme-moi !

Non loin de là, une jeune fille aux yeux bleus venait de se transformer de manière similaire. Alors que tous deux filaient en direction de Notre-Dame, aucun ne s'attendait à cette journée.

— — —

La cathédrale Notre-Dame était un édifice de plus de sept-cents ans, attirant habituellement des touristes de tous horizons et de toutes nationalités. Aujourd'hui en revanche, la grande esplanade devant le bâtiment était vide, à l'exception de quelques animaux parmi lesquels Marinette reconnut un cochon occupé à fouiller dans une poubelle, un âne confortablement allongé sur le parvis et même une petite taupe essayant désespérément de creuser le sol en béton.

Une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

— Quelque chose cloche, n'est-ce pas, ma Lady ?

— Chat Noir ! N'arrive pas comme ça, tu m'as fait peur ! Oui, quelque chose cloche, le mieux serait directement d'aller voir.

— Je te suis ! Oh et, j'espère que tu pourras m'accorder deux minutes après, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

— Entendu, mais d'abord, nous avons un akuma à capturer !

Sur ces mots, elle se propulsa du toit du bâtiment sur lequel elle s'était posée jusqu'à l'entrée du monument. Les portes de la cathédrale étaient grandes ouvertes. Son coéquipier atterrit souplement à ses côtés, et ils entrèrent.

— — —

Il faisait sombre dans le monument. Le solstice approchant, les jours étaient de moins en moins longs, et la nuit était déjà tombée. La cathédrale n'était éclairée que par quelques rares bougies, et une atmosphère sinistre régnait.

— Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Entrez, je vous attendais !

La provenance de la voix fut facilement identifiable. À l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, debout devant l'autel, un individu les fixait. D'une taille tout au plus moyenne, il portait une ample robe blanche, son crâne commençait à se dégarnir, et il tenait dans sa main un long bâton surmonté d'un cristal qui luisait faiblement.

— Je m'appelle Benedictus et, voyez-vous, je suis déçu. Déçu de tous ces gens qui viennent ici seulement pour se plaindre. Déçu de tous ces gens qui ne viennent plus ici. Déçu de tous ces gens… Fort heureusement, mon ami le Papillon m'a offert une chance inespérée. Je vais ouvrir les yeux au monde. Chacun a droit à la rédemption, mais une fois transformés, les habitants de Paris devront travailler dur pour recouvrer leur forme originelle. Mais après tout, à qui cela pose-t-il problème ? Le cochon au-dehors avait-il l'air malheureux dans sa poubelle ? Les humains ne sont plus des humains, et il est temps pour eux de réapprendre leur humanité. Je serai leur guide !

— Il y en a qui aiment s'écouter parler, chuchota Chat Noir à sa coéquipière.

— Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? pouffa celle-ci en retour.

— Vous savez que c'est malpoli d'interrompre les gens quand ils parlent ? C'est dommage, j'avais une grande estime de vous. Surtout de vous, mademoiselle, précisa-t-il en pointant son bâton sur elle. Vous êtes un modèle pour les habitants de cette ville. Mais j'ai fait un pacte avec le Papillon. Et, voyez-vous, si je peux transformer les gens en animaux, je peux aussi faire l'inverse. Qui es-tu, petite coccinelle ? Montre-nous ton vrai visage !

Le cristal à l'extrémité du bâton rougeoya plus fort, et un éclair traversa la salle. Par un prodigieux réflexe, Chat Noir n'eut que le temps de pousser sa partenaire sur le côté, et l'éclair l'atteignit au creux du ventre. Il fut projeté en arrière, son bâton décrivant une courbe harmonieuse au-dessus de son corps qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

— Chat !

Mais il n'était plus là. Son bâton s'était volatilisé en l'air et à la place du héros gisait…

— Oh mon Dieu, Adrien !

— Ne blasphémez pas, jeune insolente !

Un second rayon de lumière traversa la salle, et sa coéquipière y eut droit elle aussi. Le yo-yo disparut, et son costume rouge à pois également. Marinette se retrouva désarmée face à un akumatisé tout sauf anodin. Elle se précipita aux côtés d'Adrien.

— Non non non non non ! Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Adrien ! Adrien !

La jeune fille était désespérée. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Adrien n'était pas Chat Noir. Chat Noir n'était pas Adrien. C'était tellement absurde comme situation !

— Ma… Marinette ?

— Adrien !

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

— Oh Chat, j'ai eu si peur. Ne me refais jamais un coup comme celui-là, d'accord ?

— Marinette, attention !

Elle repoussa la jeune fille qui s'écrasa sur le côté, et se releva prestement pour faire face à l'akumatisé qui s'était silencieusement approché d'eux.

— Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Donnez-moi vos miraculous et tout se passera bien pour vous.

— Jamais, et puis quoi encore ? protesta Marinette qui s'était également relevée. Vous transformez les gens en cochons, vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on va vous laisser faire ?

— Ce n'est pas si simple, jeune fille. Je ne transforme pas _simplement_ les gens en cochons, je réveille leurs instincts primaires. Un porc n'est qu'un porc, qu'il ait forme humaine ou animale. Allez, donnez-moi vos miraculous. Vous n'en aurez plus besoin désormais.

— Vous n'avez pas entendu ma Lady ? C'est non ! assena Adrien, décochant un coup de pied en direction de l'homme.

L'homme repoussa simplement la jambe de sa main libre, et recula d'un pas.

— Bien, puisque vous m'y obligez, je viendrai chercher vos bijoux moi-même.

Adrien repartit à la rencontre de son adversaire, qui avait l'avantage de l'arme. Le jeune homme n'était pas un adepte du combat au corps à corps, et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps seul face à un homme armé, fût-ce d'un bâton.

— Marinette, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Je sais que la situation est bizarre, mais c'est promis, on en parlera après !

La jeune fille se secoua. La situation était un peu confuse dans son esprit. Elle avait encore du mal à voir Adrien apparu sous le costume de Chat Noir. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion due au bâton de l'archiprêtre. Mais peu importe qui était réellement son partenaire, il avait besoin d'aide. Et elle avait un akuma à capturer !

— Chat, il faut lui prendre son bâton sans l'abimer. J'ai bien peur que seul lui ne puisse nous redonner notre apparence de héros et sans mon yo-yo, je ne peux pas purifier l'akuma ni lancer de L _ucky Charm_ !

— Reçu cinq sur cinq, ma Lady.

Le jeune homme redoubla de vigueur. Mais son adversaire disposait de pouvoir sans comparaison possible avec la force d'un jeune adolescent. Il fut rapidement débordé, et reçut un vilain coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration.

Marinette prit la relève, et envoya son pied droit dans la figure de son adversaire. Il intercepta le coup à l'aide de son bâton, mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer sa riposte. Mettant à profit l'entraînement récent prodigué par Kagami et sa mère, elle enchaîna les coups comme elle le pouvait, compensant encore son manque de technique par sa fougue et sa volonté.

Adrien, qui avait récupéré, réapparut alors à ses côtés. Leur adversaire sentit que le combat commençait à lui échapper. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, et s'engagea entre deux rangées de bancs. Un regard suffit, et les deux jeunes héros sautèrent chacun de leur côté, et continuèrent à le harceler.

Néanmoins, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ils n'avaient plus de pouvoirs, et Marinette, dont une perle de sueur venait de couler le long de la joue, aperçut les dents serrées de son coéquipier. Elle savait qu'ils devaient en finir rapidement, sinon ils perdraient.

Ils étaient arrivés au bout de la rangée. Ils soufflèrent un instant, alors que l'akumatisé reculait un peu, prévoyant une attaque probablement imminente.

Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un nouveau regard. Un message passa, clair. Le jeune homme se redressa et joignit ses deux mains devant lui, paumes tournées vers le haut. Le pied de sa coéquipière s'y posa, et il n'eut que le temps de la propulser en l'air avant de tomber à la renverse. Marinette, elle, pivota dans les airs et sa jambe tendue atteignit le prêtre sur le côté du crâne. Il s'effondra.

— Ouf, c'était moins une, grommela le blondinet en se relevant.

— Ne m'en parle pas !

Marinette se redressa, tenant dans ses mains le bâton de l'akumatisé.

— Je crois que c'est le combat le plus compliqué qu'on ait eu jusqu'à présent. Allez, bouge pas chaton, je te retransforme.

— Ne te trompe pas, je veux pas devenir un hibou, moi !

— Ça ne pourrait que t'arranger, pourtant, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle pointa l'arme sur son partenaire, et le cristal se mit à rougeoyer plus fort. Un éclair plus tard, Chat Noir était de retour.

— On a beau s'y attendre, on le sent passer, quand même. Allez, donne, je vais te changer toi aussi, histoire que tu _purr-ifies_ la situation !

— Très drôle… Tiens !

L'opération inverse se déroula sur la jeune fille, et Ladybug réapparut. Elle fit quelques mouvements dans le costume, goûtant de nouveau à ses pouvoirs. Elle ne le ressentait pas habituellement, mais son costume et ses pouvoirs lui facilitaient grandement la tâche en temps normal. Elle sortit son yo-yo, et purifia l'akuma qui venait de s'extraire de l'arme brisée par Chat Noir.

Un _Lucky Charm_ absolument inutile plus tard, la ville de Paris avait retrouvé sa tranquillité. Et la réalité revint frapper la jeune fille de plein fouet.

Adrien…

Chat Noir…

Chat Noir…

Adrien…

Marinette eut un sursaut de panique. Elle regarda son coéquipier, qui l'attendait de son calme habituel. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et voulut dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Interloqué quant au comportement de son amie, le jeune homme crut bon de demander si tout allait bien.

À la place d'une réponse, il put voir Ladybug sortir en courant de la cathédrale. Il n'eut que le temps de crier un « Attends ! », et elle disparut.

— — —

Marinette se posa sur le toit de sa chambre. Elle se détransforma, puis se glissa à l'intérieur. Puis contre un mur. Puis au sol.

Allongée par terre, le visage entre les mains, la jeune fille pleurait. Tikki, son kwami, inquiète, s'approcha doucement d'elle.

— Marinette, est-ce que tout va bien ?

— A… Adrien, c'est… c'est Adrien.

La voix entrecoupée de sanglots, elle avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Chat Noir était Adrien. Oui, bien sûr, cela expliquait des choses, comme son amour pour Ladybug. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le découvre comme ça ? C'était certain, à présent, Adrien ne voudrait plus d'elle. Ni comme Ladybug, ni comme Marinette. Comment pouvait-il aimer son empotée de camarade de classe, qui bafouille, fait tomber les objets et se ridiculise dès qu'elle en a l'occasion ? Sa vie était fichue !

— Fichue, fichue, fichue !

— Mais non, Marinette. Demain, tu vas aller parler à Adrien.

— Mais, comment pourrais-je le regarder en face ? J'ai fui, une fois de plus ! J'ai eu peur, j'ai paniqué, j'ai fui. Il avait demandé que l'on discute, il voulait parler, et je n'ai même pas été capable de le regarder. Je suis une lâche…

— Tu es tout sauf lâche, Marinette. N'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui, tu t'es battue sans pouvoir. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu me racontes tout ça !

Marinette eut un demi-sourire derrière ses mains. Après tout, la réalité n'était pas si horrible. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait encore se regarder en face. Ou regarder Adrien, ce qui était quand même plus important !

— Tout se passera bien, tu verras, l'encouragea Tikki.

— Si tu le dis…

— — —

Resté seul dans la cathédrale, Chat Noir s'assura que le prêtre allait bien, et sortit à son tour. Ainsi, il avait vu juste. Marinette était bien Ladybug. Et elle était partie. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas déçue par son identité. Déçue que le garçon dont elle était amoureuse soit en réalité son partenaire blagueur et trop sûr de lui.

Il n'irait pas la voir ce soir, mais il faudrait qu'il lui parle le lendemain. C'était impératif, autant au bon fonctionnement de leur duo masqué qu'à sa santé mentale. Il était décidément, totalement, complètement, définitivement amoureux de cette fille.

— — —

Alors que Chat Noir sortait du monument et que le prêtre se remettait de ses émotions sur un banc, une ombre se détacha derrière une colonne de l'étage. Sans bruit, elle sortit à son tour et fila dans la nuit.


	20. Mardi Dix-Neuf

En arrivant au collège ce mardi, Alya eut la désagréable surprise de voir que son amie Marinette avait une nouvelle fois décidé d'ignorer Adrien. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se précipita sur elle et l'apostropha.

— Bon, Marinette, cette fois, ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? Je te laisse trente secondes pour tout me raconter, ou tu vas lui parler. Parce qu'il arrive un moment où ma patience atteint ses limites. J'ai fait tous les efforts possibles avec toi pour que ta relation avec Adrien évolue, et ça fait déjà la deuxième fois que tu décides de ne plus le voir, alors que tu ne peux pas t'en passer. Donc stop ! Trop, c'est trop ! Alors maintenant tu te bouges les fesses, ou c'est moi qui le fais à ta place, et crois-moi, t'en as pas envie !

Marinette était restée figée devant la colère de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter sans parler de leurs identités secrètes, et c'était bien évidemment hors de question. Restait qu'une solution. Surtout que la jeune métisse avait apparemment très sérieusement décidé de compter les secondes, et les trente accordées arrivaient à leur terme.

— Ok, ok, t'as gagné, je vais lui parler ! assura-t-elle en levant les mains, signe de reddition.

— À la bonne heure ! Il te mangera pas, tu sais. Bon courage !

La bleutée se massa les temps, réfléchissant à une solution. Bon, elle devait parler à Adrien, soit. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

« Coucou, Adrien ! Ouais, je sais qu'hier j'ai un peu fui, parce que je dois admettre que je suis morte de trouille à l'idée que tu sois déçu que Ladybug, ce soit moi, mais bon. On doit en discuter, sinon je vais me faire trucider par Alya. Haha ! »

Ouais, super idée, ça marchera du tonnerre…

Heureusement — ou malheureusement —, alors que Marinette y réfléchissait encore, la cloche choisit cet instant pour sonner, marquant le début des cours. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cela lui laissait quelques heures pour réfléchir. Quelques heures pendant lesquelles Adrien serait assis juste devant elle. Quelques heures pendant lesquelles elle passera son temps à le regarder, comme d'habitude. Quelques heures pendant lesquelles…

— Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je t'assure ! maugréa Alya en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

La jeune métisse ne semblait plus fâchée, mais Marinette savait que si elle ne faisait pas d'efforts, c'était un risque qu'elle prenait. Surtout que si elle allait elle-même parler à Adrien, la bleutée n'aurait plus aucun contrôle — déjà beaucoup trop mince à son goût — sur la situation.

— — —

Les cours passèrent sans heurt, Marinette réfléchissant à un possible abord du sujet épineux, sujet toujours assis devant elle et dont il était difficile de détacher le regard. La sonnerie de midi retentit alors, coupant court à ses réflexions.

Adrien et Nino sortis de la salle de classe, Alya lança un dernier avertissement encourageant à son amie, lui rappelant qu'elle allait elle-même bouger si elle ne faisait rien. Marinette lui assura qu'elle y allait, et les jeunes filles sortirent à leur tour.

— — —

Chance ou malchance, Marinette ne savait pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que l'univers ne voulait pas qu'elle parle à Adrien. Quand elle remarqua que le garçon était sur le point de sortir du bâtiment, elle courut pour le rattraper. Mais une fois dehors, un autre problème se profila à l'horizon. En effet, la rue était assaillie par de nombreuses personnes courant et hurlant, toutes tenant un discours incohérent avec ses voisins.

Marinette partit dans la direction opposée. Peu importait Adrien, si Paris était en danger, c'était à Ladybug de s'en occuper.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, elle trouva la source des maux des Parisiens. Un homme, tout de blanc vêtu, se tenait immobile devant les fontaines des jardins du Trocadéro. Le reste de la zone était déserte, comme si toute vie avait déserté l'endroit.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? l'interpela la jeune fille.

— Je suis Pierrot. Et vous avez peur !

L'homme portait un masque. Un masque lisse, simplement percé de deux fentes horizontales au niveau des yeux. Un éclat brillant en jaillit soudainement, et Marinette ressentit un effroi profond.

Ce n'était pas une peur tangible. Juste une sensation, un vide.

Chat Noir avait disparu…

Le Papillon avait gagné…

Elle avait perdu son Miraculous…

Tous ses pires cauchemars prenaient vie devant ses yeux. Elle s'éloigna en titubant, et s'arrêta dans une ruelle voisine. Se tenant au mur, elle reprit ses esprits alors que son kwami sortait de son sac.

— Tout va bien, Marinette ? demanda Tikki, inquiète.

— Ça va aller. Son pouvoir est très puissant, ressentir ça est vraiment horrible. Nous devons l'arrêter ! Tikki, transforme-moi !

Chat Noir profita de la transformation pour apparaître.

— Alors, tout d'abord, ma Lady, je tiens à ce que nous parlions après avoir résolu ce problème. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer sinon. Tu vas bien ?

Il voyait que sa coéquipière tremblait. Oui, c'était l'hiver, mais leurs combinaisons leur tenaient chaud, et ça ne ressemblait pas à un tremblement de froid.

— Ça va… C'est… L'akumatisé… Ne croise pas son regard, c'est psychologiquement compliqué, il arrive à te montrer des choses… horribles.

— Entendu, je ferai attention.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la ruelle, et rejoignirent la place. L'homme n'avait pas bougé. Il se tenait toujours immobile, figé comme une statue de marbre blanc. Nul mouvement, nul tremblement, nul éclat de vie ne venait troubler cette quiétude.

— Euh… C'est normal, ça ? questionna Chat Noir.

— Fais attention, c'est probablement un piège.

Ils s'approchèrent précautionneusement. Arrivés à moins d'un mètre de l'akumatisé, la statue reprit vie. Pierrot pivota en direction du héros au costume de chat, et un éclat perça à travers son masque. Le souffle coupé, il tomba à genoux.

— Chat ! Non ! Mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai !

Lui faire ressentir de la tristesse, de la peur, du désespoir, c'est une chose. Le faire à son partenaire en était une autre. Ladybug attaqua l'akumatisé, et un violent combat s'engagea.

Pierrot bougeait souplement, évitant la plupart des coups et parant avec nonchalance les autres. Il se tenait droit, presque immobile, comme s'il glissait sur le sol. La jeune fille n'arrivait à porter aucun coup. Elle avait besoin de Chat Noir.

— Chat, réveille-toi ! Ce que tu vois n'est pas réel ! Écoute ma voix, j'ai besoin de toi ! Adrien !

• • •

 _Chat Noir était perdu._

 _À genoux sur le bitume, il avait les mains tachées de sang, et tenait dans ses bras une Ladybug dont le costume rouge vif avait viré au rouge sang._

 _Une Ladybug dont l'abdomen était percé d'un trou béant._

 _Il hurlait sa rage au ciel, alors que le Papillon, quelques mètres devant lui, riait à gorge déployée. Il avait gagné, c'était terminé._

 _Dans ses bras, l'héroïne de Paris se détransforma. Il ne restait plus que la jeune Marinette, le t-shirt et la veste maculés, le trou toujours présent._

 _Son kwami tomba sur le côté, assommé. Ou mort._

 _C'était fini. Ladybug n'était plus._

 _Il sanglotait, serrant l'amour de sa vie contre son corps, quand une voix retentit dans son esprit._

« Chat, réveille-toi ! »

 _La voix de Ladybug. Elle était toujours vivante !_

 _Il rouvrit les yeux, regardant sa partenaire gisant dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et ne semblait pas plus vivante qu'une minute auparavant._

« Ce que tu vois n'est pas réel ! Écoute ma voix, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

 _Pas réel ? La scène était pourtant criante de vérité. Il tenait Ladybug dans ses bras, elle était morte, et le Papillon s'approchait de lui. Il leva haut sa canne, voulant de toute évidence en finir._

 _Chat Noir ferma les yeux. Il était prêt, il accompagnerait Ladybug dans la tombe._

• • •

« Adrien ! »

Chat Noir ouvrit les yeux.

Dans ses bras, plus de Ladybug ensanglantée. Devant lui, plus de Papillon meurtrier. Juste son amie qui se battait comme une forcenée contre le Pierrot. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, espérant que le monde réel qui s'offrait à son regard à présent était bien réel. Puis il prit conscience de la situation. Il se releva et déplia son bâton. Sa Lady avait besoin d'aide. Il répondait présent !

— Désolé du retard ! Mais je suis là, je m'occupe de lui.

Trois coups de bâton plus tard, l'akumatisé était par terre. Chat Noir le toisa de haut, avec mépris.

— Jouer sur les émotions des gens. Le Papillon est de moins en moins honnête. On dirait Volpina, mais en plus insidieux. Plus sournois. Plus nous avançons, moins le Papillon essaie d'employer la force.

— C'est marrant, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue avec Riposte et Robostus ! sourit la jeune fille. En tout cas, bien joué. Tu peux lui enlever son masque. C'est terminé.

En prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'homme toujours à terre, Chat Noir attrapa le masque, et le brisa. Un petit papillon violet en sortit, rapidement attrapé par le yo-yo magique de Ladybug. Les visions étaient temporaires, nul besoin de Lucky Charm. Chat Noir tenait à présent un masque brisé, mais tout à fait banal et facile à remplacer. Il le tendit à l'homme qu'il aida à se relever en s'excusant.

Puis il se tourna vers sa partenaire.

— Je t'interdis de fuir, cette fois, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, asséna-t-il.

— Promis. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de fuir, et de faire face à mes problèmes. Je ne peux en tirer que du bon. Et de toute façon, Alya me tuerait.

— Sans aucun doute. Viens, trouvons un endroit à l'abri du vent.

Ils retournèrent au collège. C'était le plus simple pour eux, entre l'abri, la discrétion, et la praticité. Ils n'oubliaient pas qu'ils avaient cours l'après-midi même. Ils trouvèrent une salle vide, et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, assurance de discrétion et de tranquillité. Peu probable que l'on vienne les déranger pendant la pause repas.

Adrien s'assit sur une table, tandis que Marinette restait debout devant lui. Elle se tenait le coude en mordillant sa lèvre, visiblement gênée.

— Bon… commença le jeune homme. Je sais que la situation est un peu… étrange, ces derniers temps. Alors je voulais clarifier un point important. Marinette, est-ce que tu es déçue que je sois Chat Noir ? Je veux dire… Si tu amoureuse d'Adrien, il est évident que tu ne l'es pas de Chat Noir. Et euh…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement. La jeune fille ne pipait mot, et il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe. Ou tout le contraire.

— Donc, je voulais savoir. Je sais que Chat Noir n'est pas à la hauteur de tes attentes, mais c'est moi. Beaucoup plus moi que le garçon parfait qui vient au collège tous les jours. Alors euh… Je suis désolé…

Il baissa la tête. Puis la releva en apercevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil. La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta dans ses bras. Il manqua tomber à la renverse.

— Idiot ! Comme pourrais-je être déçue ? Tu es tellement parfait en Adrien, et tellement adorable en Chat Noir !

Elle rougit et s'écarta légèrement. Ramenant ses mains sur sa poitrine, le jeune homme vit qu'elle tremblait.

— Tout le contraire de moi, en fait. Ladybug, que tout le monde admire, n'est en fait que la pauvre maladroite tête en l'air Marinette. Ce n'est pas à moi, d'être déçue, c'est à toi…

Il la serra de nouveau contre lui.

— Mais comment pourrais-je être déçu de mon côté ? Tu es tellement inspirante, pour tout le monde. Gentille, loyale, généreuse, intelligente. Et magnifique. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, tout à l'heure. J'ai vu des choses, tu m'as encore sauvé la vie. Je te suis redevable à vie, Marinette. Jamais je ne pourrais être déçu de toi. Jamais.

Elle rougit de plus belle et s'écarta de nouveau pour admirer le jeune homme. Celui-ci aperçut des larmes de joie s'écouler du coin de ses yeux, rouler sur ses joues. Il les arrêta d'une caresse.

— J'aime Ladybug, mais j'aime aussi Marinette. Je t'aime toi, entièrement toi, complètement toi. Plus que tout au monde.

Elle sourit. Il y avait tant de conviction dans sa voix qu'elle ne pouvait qu'y croire. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de son partenaire, et l'embrassa. D'abord étonné, Adrien lui rendit son baiser avec fougue. Il passa ses bras et ses jambes dans le dos de la jeune fille, l'enlaçant complètement et l'attirant à lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les deux adolescents arboraient un sourire éclatant.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Chaton !

— — —

Alors qu'une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours retentit, Adrien et Marinette rentrèrent ensemble dans la salle de classe, en prenant bien garde d'éviter tout contact physique. Ils avaient en effet décidé d'un commun accord de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment, attendant qu'elle s'épanouisse pleinement avant de l'annoncer à leurs amis.

Néanmoins, quand Marinette s'assit à sa place et annonça à sa meilleure amie que le problème était réglé, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se surprenant à envisager la vie sous un jour nouveau, beaucoup plus optimiste que ces derniers temps.


	21. Mercredi Vingt

— Bon, les gars, récapitulatif. Noël, c'est dans moins d'une semaine !

Adrien, Alya, Marinette et Nino étaient attablés comme à leur habitude le mercredi, attendant l'arrivée du plat de fondue qu'ils allaient partager. C'est la bleutée qui avait, comme à l'accoutumée, entamé la conversation. Elle avait listé une fois de plus ce qu'il restait à faire, et s'apprêtait à commencer quand le plat arriva.

— Attention les enfants, c'est chaud, prévint le patron, un petit homme bedonnant toujours très sympathique avec eux.

— Vous en faites pas, merci M'sieur, répondit Alya.

Les quatre amis prirent quelques minutes pour commencer à manger, appréciant le fromage fondu et le calme de la pièce. Puis Marinette rompit ce dernier.

— Donc, je disais. Nous avons une salle, la salle des fêtes, tout est ok. Nous avons une liste d'invités, qui ont tous reçu leur carton d'invitation. Vous confirmez ?

Ils confirmèrent.

— Du très beau travail, d'ailleurs, commenta Nino.

— Merci, mais tu féliciteras Nath' ! Donc, cartons d'invitation, c'est bon. Menu, c'est bon. Je passe d'ailleurs chez l'imprimeur tout à l'heure en rentrant. Avec Alya, on a dit une dizaine de menus à répartir sur les tables. Ça vous paraît bien ?

Les garçons acquiescèrent. De toute façon, ils ne voyaient pas en quoi ça pourrait être un problème.

— Bien. Rentrons à présent dans le vif du sujet. Je commence par ma partie, et après je vous laisse les vôtres. Nos tenues, à Alya et moi, sont finalisées. J'ai aussi terminé celle de Kagami, à qui je l'apporterai demain pour les dernières retouches, normalement inexistantes. En revanche, il faut que je finisse la tienne, Nino, et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour cela. Donc si tu pouvais passer à la maison, de préférence avant le vingt-quatre, ce serait parfait.

— On n'a pas cours vendredi après-midi, il suffit de faire ça là, proposa Adrien.

— Ouais, on se retrouve tous chez toi, Marinette, et on finalise le tout, renchérit Alya. Et puis comme ça, si tes parents ont besoin d'aide, on sera là.

— Parfait, donc vendredi après les cours, tout le monde chez moi. Je note, et je finirai ta tenue à ce moment. Bien, bien, bien… Toute cette histoire prend une tournure intéressante.

— Tu devrais manger, sinon Nino aura vidé le plat avant que tu aies avalé quoi que ce soit, prévint sa meilleure amie.

Alya observait Marinette du coin de l'œil depuis le début de sa prise de parole. Elle ne semblait pas différente de d'habitude, pourtant elle aurait juré que quelque chose avait changé. Un léger sourire dans la voix, peut-être. Elle ne savait pas.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je me tais, je vais pouvoir manger. Les garçons, c'est à vous maintenant, on vous écoute. Adrien, tu devais acheter un sapin et trouver des décorations, Nino, tu devais t'occuper de la musique. Vous en êtes où ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se consultèrent du regard. Puis le blond commença.

— C'est très simple. Le sapin a été acheté — plus de trois mètres, vous m'en direz des nouvelles — et sera livré devant la salle des fêtes samedi en début d'après-midi. Ah oui, au fait. Je suis au courant que mon père finance le tout.

— Comment tu l'as su ? s'étonna Marinette.

— Je lui ai demandé. Disons que quand Nathalie a fait un chèque au vendeur du sapin pour qu'il vienne nous l'apporter, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un truc pas très net, surtout qu'en réfléchissant, je me suis dit que les repas et autres devaient coûter une certaine somme. J'ai encore pas trop l'habitude avec l'argent, mais bon. Enfin bref ! Toujours est-il que le sapin, c'est bon.

» Ensuite, pour les décorations. J'ai fouillé le Manoir, et j'ai retrouvé toutes les décorations que l'on utilisait pour Noël avec ma mère. J'ai fait le tri, et j'ai noté ce qu'il y avait dans sa chaque carton. Une douzaine de cartons en tout — et pas des petits —, je crois que l'on aura de quoi faire !

Marinette le regardait en souriant, tout en profitant du succulent repas. Il était toujours aussi beau, ce garçon ! Et c'était toujours aussi impressionnant de voir comment il réussissait à parler de sa mère sans problème, alors que sa disparition était encore récente. Elle était heureuse de le connaître, et encore plus heureuse depuis la veille, où ils avaient fini par se trouver complètement.

Elle surprit Alya qui la regardait avec un sourire narquois. Elle sursauta, manqua de se blesser avec son pic à fondu, et reprit contenance, renvoyant un grand sourire à son amie. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, elle serait très bientôt au courant.

— Donc voilà, j'ai fait ma part du travail, sapin, check, décorations, check. Je demanderai à Nathalie d'emmener les cartons samedi matin, et ce sera bon.

— Eh bien, parfait. Que dire de plus ? Nino, j'espère que tu as géré autant que lui, il a mis la barre haut ! rigola la métisse.

— Je suis toujours à la hauteur des défis que l'on me lance, voyons. J'ai fait danser André Bourgeois, je vous rappelle !

— On s'en souvient, oui. Et donc ?

Il se pencha et attrapa son sac. Il fouilla quelques instants à l'intérieur, puis en extirpa trois boîtiers de CD qu'il remit à ses amis.

— Et donc j'ai ici deux disques. Dans le premier, une playlist de trois heures. Ce qui assure une musique de fond suffisante pour que l'on n'ait pas à s'en occuper continuellement. Sachant que, bien sûr, j'aurai mon matériel pour assurer les moments cruciaux, de danse par exemple. En attendant, écoutez ça, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. C'est la crème de la crème ! De l'intergénérationnel ! Du sensationnel pour tous les goûts ! Tout le monde devrait y trouver son compte à un moment où un autre de la soirée. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Dans le deuxième disque, vous trouverez un ensemble de musiques d'ambiance qui seront diffusées dans la soirée. Évidemment, faudra gérer le volume : pas trop fort pour ne pas gêner, pas trop faible pour pouvoir entendre. Un dosage donc je m'occuperai, bien évidemment. Voilà. Des questions ?

— Eh bien, en effet, tu as géré autant que lui, mon chou, assura Alya. Pas de question pour moi, de toute façon, tu gères tout, donc c'est bon.

— Pas plus pour ma part, précisa Marinette.

Nino reposa donc son sac par terre, et entreprit de racler consciencieusement le fond du plat. Les deux filles le regardèrent d'un œil amusé tandis que son meilleur ami se pencha vers lui.

— Dis, si je te donne une musique, tu pourras la passer à un moment, on est d'accord ? chuchota Adrien.

— Évidemment mec, pas de chouchis, lui assura le métis, la bouche pleine.

— Super, merci !

— C'est pour Marinette, hein ?

Le jeune blond, étonné, se redressa. Il eut un instant de doute, pendant lequel il s'assura que les filles n'avaient pas entendu, puis sourit à son ami et lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Bon, eh bien tout ceci me paraît on ne peut mieux ! reprit la bleutée. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

— Si.

— Bien sûr !

— Assurément !

— Tout à fait !

— Je n'aurais pas mieux dit !

— Qu'est-ce que tu parles bien !

— Mais vous êtes hilarant, aujourd'hui, coupa Marinette. C'est le fromage qui vous monte à la tête ?

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire, attirant le regard amusé du patron. Ces quatre-là avaient réellement quelque chose de spécial. Ils étaient bien différents des jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

— — —

— Bon, c'est pas que je vous aime pas les gars, mais mon entraînement de basket commence dans une demi-heure, alors je vais devoir me bouger.

— Attend, je t'accompagne, proposa Marinette. Faut que je passe chez l'imprimeur avant qu'il ferme.

Alya et Nino échangèrent un sourire de connivence. La bleutée mit son manteau et enroula son écharpe autour du cou alors qu'Adrien faisait de même. Ils sortirent ensemble du restaurant, laissant leurs meilleurs amis respectifs entre eux.

Une fois dehors, Adrien respira à plein poumon l'air froid de décembre. Le solstice était prévu pour le lendemain, mais l'hiver était déjà bien présent depuis quelques semaines. Néanmoins, il faisait beau, l'air n'était pas trop humide, et le jeune homme appréciait le froid qui picotait ses muscles. Il sourit à la vie et à la jeune fille qui se tenait à ses côtés, et lui tendit la main.

Marinette attrapa la main offerte par son nouveau petit ami, et partit avec lui en direction du gymnase où il faisait son entraînement. Elle aussi souriait, le nez et la bouche bien cachés derrière son écharpe. Le froid faisait rosir ses joues autant que la proximité d'Adrien.

Ils avancèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la jeune fille ne rompe le silence.

— On les préviendra le vingt-quatre, hein ? Histoire qu'on soit tranquille jusque-là.

— Je suis d'accord, c'est suffisant. Ils doivent tout de même être les premiers à le savoir, ils le méritent, je crois.

La bleutée acquiesça. Cela ne faisait en effet aucun doute. Alya l'avait soutenue — et supportée — pendant assez longtemps pour qu'elle ait ce droit.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le gymnase, et leurs mains se séparèrent.

— C'est ici que l'on se dit au revoir ? demanda le blondinet.

— Je suppose, oui. Il faut que je passe chez l'imprimeur. Et de toute façon, on se voit demain, chaton.

Ils s'embrassèrent devant la porte du gymnase, chacun appréciant ce dernier contact avant le lendemain matin. Puis, doucement, Marinette s'écarta et, sur un dernier signe de la main, partit en direction de l'imprimeur, alors qu'Adrien rentrait dans le bâtiment.

— — —

Caché derrière un angle du bâtiment, un couple de métisse souriait. Alya et Nino, sur une intuition de ce dernier, avaient discrètement décidé de suivre leurs amis. Et ils n'en étaient pas déçus, après la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Ainsi, ils étaient enfin en couple. Après plusieurs mois, c'était fait. Il était temps !

— Eh bien, maintenant, je suppose que nous n'aurons plus besoin de les _baby-sitter_ , rigola Alya.

— J'espère bien, j'espère bien…

— Du coup, on va avoir plus de temps pour nous. Et ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Et elle l'embrassa.


	22. Jeudi Vingt-et-Un

Noël approchait à grands pas, et Marinette le savait mieux que personne. En effet, la jeune fille préparait pour l'occasion avec ses amis une grande fête. Mais ça, tout le monde — à la condition de ne pas vivre dans une grotte — le savait. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas, c'est qu'en plus de cela, elle était Ladybug, ce qui lui prenait une bonne partie de son temps libre. Et ce que les gens ne savaient — pour le moment du moins — pas non plus, c'est qu'elle avait depuis tout récemment un petit ami. Adrien Agreste, perfection faite adolescent, détenteur de surcroit du Miraculous du Chat Noir, sortait secrètement avec elle depuis à présent un peu plus de quarante-neuf heures.

Il était donc quinze heures, et les élèves sortaient de cours. Monsieur D'Argencourt avait exceptionnellement annulé leur cours d'éducation physique à cause d'une bronchite aiguë qui avait amené son médecin à suspendre son travail. Après tout, avait-il dit, c'est bientôt les vacances !

Marinette, après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée à ses amis, partit en direction de la résidence de la famille Tsurugi. Elle profitait ainsi de ces deux heures supplémentaires imprévues pour s'entraîner d'une part, et terminer la tenue de Kagami d'autre part.

— — —

Elle arriva rapidement à destination et, comme la fois précédente, c'est la jeune Japonaise qui vint lui ouvrir.

— Bonjour Marinette, pas de sport aujourd'hui ?

— Le prof est malade. Comment tu sais que j'étais censée avoir sport ?

Kagami haussa les épaules, et invita sa camarade à la suivre. L'odeur de yuzu planait toujours dans l'air, et la bleutée reconnut le son du koto de la maîtresse de maison.

— Je t'ai apporté ta tenue, afin que tu l'essayes et, qu'au besoin, je fasse quelques retouches.

— Je te remercie. Nous verrons cela après l'entrainement, si tu le veux bien.

— Pas de souci, affirma Marinette.

Elle suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement habituelle. Une fois changées, elles prirent place au centre de la pièce.

— Ma mère sera là dans quelques instants. En attendant, je te propose de nous échauffer tranquillement. Fais bien travailler tous tes muscles, ils risquent d'être sollicités aujourd'hui.

— Entendu.

Marinette fit donc chauffer l'ensemble des muscles de son corps, ne lésinant sur aucune partie et mettant à rude épreuve sa souplesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yukiko, la mère de Kagami, fit coulisser la porte et entra dans la pièce. Elle salua Marinette, puis s'assit comme à son habitude en tailleur contre le mur, avant de prendre la parole.

— Rien de bien nouveau pour aujourd'hui, nous reprenons comme mardi dernier.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, et la bleutée surprit un échange de regard et un léger hochement de tête de la part de la mère. Puis le combat commença.

Rapidement, Marinette fut débordée. L'énergie déployée par Kagami était sans commune mesure avec celle à laquelle elle avait dû faire face la fois précédente. Elle croyait que la Japonaise était bien meilleure qu'elle, mais elle était en fait loin du compte. Elle n'apercevait pas la limite de son talent, et ne préférait pas imaginer le niveau de sa mère. Elle se concentra donc du mieux qu'elle put sur le combat.

La jeune Franco-Chinoise était condamnée à la défensive. Elle parait ou évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les coups qui pleuvaient sur elle, mais à aucun moment son adversaire ne fut menacée d'une quelconque manière. Elle frappait du pied, du poing, enchaînant les frappes à différentes hauteurs. Elle semblait arriver de partout à la fois, virevoltant autour d'une Marinette qui n'en menait pas large, et finit par s'effondrer.

— Comment tu fais pour te déplacer aussi vite ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

— Entraînement, entraînement, et entraînement, assena son adversaire. Mais tu as tenu très longtemps au vu de la pression que je te faisais subir, c'est bien.

— Si tu le dis. J'ai surtout eu l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire !

— Ne crois pas cela. Nous reprenons quand tu es prête.

Marinette but quelques gorgées d'eau avant de se replacer au centre de la pièce.

— Je suis prête, affirma-t-elle.

— Bien.

Et Kagami reprit son assaut, feu follet insaisissable tournoyant tout autour de la jeune fille. De nouveau condamnée à la défensive, Marinette se concentra du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur les mouvements de son adversaire. Si elle pouvait apercevoir la moindre faille, la moindre séquence répétitive, peut-être pourrait-elle… Là, Kagami levait son bras un petit peu haut pour le coup qu'elle portait. Marinette devait frapper. Maintenant.

Touchée dans son mouvement dans les côtes, Kagami recula d'un pas. Marinette profita de l'avantage et voulut asséner une nouvelle frappe. Mais la Japonaise s'était déjà reprise, et para sans peine. Néanmoins, un coup avait été porté, et la bleutée était de nouveau confiante. Son adversaire n'était pas infaillible, et elle faisait encore des erreurs en combattant.

Durant encore quelques minutes, les coups s'enchaînèrent. Marinette économisait le plus possible ses forces pour placer, ponctuellement, un atemi violent qui touchait presque toujours. Elle réussit même à enchaîner un coup de poing, puis un coup de pied, faisant reculer son adversaire de plusieurs pas.

— Stop.

Le combat prit fin. Les deux jeunes filles étaient exténuées, et transpirantes.

— Je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Marinette, j'aimerais te parler. Mais tu peux prendre une douche si tu le souhaites d'abord, Kagami va te montrer.

— — —

Une dizaine de minutes et une douche bien chaude plus tard, Marinette se trouvait, son corps propre et son esprit serein, devant Yukiko Tsurugi. Kagami prenait à son tour sa douche, mais de toute évidence cette discussion ne la concernait pas.

— Sache, Marinette, que je ne suis pas du genre à tergiverser. Je vais donc être directe. Je sais que tu es Ladybug.

Marinette eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle tenta de noyer le poisson, sans grand succès.

— Moi ? Ladybug ? Non, vous devez faire erreur ! Je…

— Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, la coupa-t-elle. Premièrement, votre style de combat est le même. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Kagami de te pousser dans tes retranchements. Deuxièmement, j'étais présente à Notre-Dame.

— Vous êtes catholique ? demanda Marinette.

— Non, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai senti que quelque chose se préparait ce jour-là. Et j'ai, de toute évidence, eu raison de venir. N'aie crainte, précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard de la jeune fille s'affoler, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir à te méfier de moi. Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour le moment, mais je t'assure que je suis dans ton camp. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, comme celui de ton ami — petit ami n'est-ce pas ? – Adrien. Il me semblait simplement honnête que tu sois mise au courant.

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… J'espère que je peux vous faire confiance, en effet. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Madame Tsurugi s'inclina, et se détourna, rappelant à Marinette qu'elle avait un kimono à faire essayer. Celle-ci récupéra donc son paquet contenant le kimono, et rechercha Kagami.

— — —

À la place de la jeune fille, elle trouva une pièce vide. Vide, à l'exception d'un mur, auquel une gigantesque peinture était accrochée. Peinture représentant une splendide grue du Japon, reconnaissable à sa tache rouge sur le sommet du crâne. L'animal, dont la silhouette se découpait devant une montagne, était criant de vérité. Tous les détails étaient reproduits. Les plumes extrêmement réalistes, les yeux brillants, les ailes à demi déployées, le tout était si vrai que la jeune fille avait l'impression que l'oiseau était vivant et la regardait.

— Celui-ci est de ma mère. Elle l'a peint au Japon, devant le _Fuji-San_ , que l'on aperçoit derrière. Quand je te disais que les plus beaux tableaux étaient les siens, je ne mentais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh, Kagami, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas fouiller dans vos affaires, je suis entrée par hasard. Je te cherchais.

— Il n'y a pas de mal. Viens, il faut que j'essaye ton œuvre.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune Japonaise. Une décoration sobre, des meubles fonctionnels, la pièce était à l'image de la jeune fille. Rien d'extravagant, aucune fioriture.

— Alors ? Montre-moi, demanda Kagami.

Marinette déballa le paquet qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains, et en sortit le kimono confectionné par ses soins.

— Bien, tout ceci me parait excellent. Je peux l'essayer ?

— Bien sûr !

La jeune fille commença à retirer le t-shirt qu'elle portait. Sortant tout juste de la douche, elle s'était habillée de manière très décontractée, tranchant nettement avec ses tenues habituelles. Marinette rougit, et se détourna en grommelant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vous mettre presque nues devant moi ?

— Mmh ?

— Alya dimanche, puis toi maintenant… Le concept de pudeur vous est-il étranger ?

— Je suis en sous-vêtements, dis-toi que je suis en maillot de bain et tout ira bien.

Silence. Kagami regarda son amie. Joues rosées, sourire gêné, elle était toujours aussi mignonne. Mais elle avait de toute évidence encore beaucoup à apprendre.

— Un corps se respecte, que ce soit le tien ou celui d'un autre. Inutile d'en avoir honte, ou, au contraire, de s'en enorgueillir. Je n'éprouve pas de plaisir particulier à me montrer nue, mais cela ne me provoque pas d'embarras. Ou ne m'en provoque plus, devrais-je dire…

Elle enfila le vêtement. Le tissu glissait souplement contre sa peau. Taillé par Marinette, il était parfaitement adapté à la carrure de la jeune fille.

La bleutée observa d'un œil critique son travail, vérifiant de tous les côtés si tout était parfait. Ce qui était le cas. Rassérénée, elle soupira et sourit.

— Ça te plait ? C'est la première fois que je fais ce type de vêtement, alors ce n'est sans doute pas parfait. Si tu as besoin d'une retouche, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Kagami fit quelques pas, tourna sur elle-même, tendit les bras, en avant, puis en arrière, testant la souplesse du tissu.

Elle s'observa dans un miroir. Le tissu, d'un rouge bordeaux, était agrémenté de longues branches dorées de pin blanc du Japon réparties sporadiquement et montant depuis le bas jusqu'à la taille. Un kamon était présent dans le dos, et deux sur les manches. Manches larges, plus longues que ses bras, qui cachaient par conséquent ses mains. Inutile de s'enorgueillir de son corps, avait-elle dit. Peut-être, mais il fallait avouer que Marinette savait parfaitement le mettre en valeur.

— C'est parfait, Marinette, je te remercie, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

— Oh bah tu sais, il n'y a pas de quoi, disons que c'est un échange, avec l'entraînement, et tout…

La jeune fille se déshabilla, plia proprement le kimono, et remit ses habits, provoquant une nouvelle fois le rouge sur les joues de Marinette.

— — —

La nuit était tombée sur Paris. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles bien visibles, contrairement à la lune qui venait tout juste de réapparaître. Le froid piqua les joues de Marinette, qui prit le chemin du retour.

Elle changea rapidement d'avis. Sa combinaison la protégeant du froid, une petite ronde ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Elle s'assura donc d'être hors de vue, avant de se transformer.

Derrière une fenêtre, Kagami observa Ladybug s'envoler à travers la ville.


	23. Vendredi Vingt-Deux

Vendredi vingt-deux décembre deux-mille-dix-sept, à quatorze heures piles, une horde de collégiens déferla dans les rues de Paris, savourant enfin des vacances jugées à l'unanimité bien méritées.

Parmi toute cette agitation, un quatuor marchait tranquillement, bavardant avec animation. La fête que préparaient Adrien, Marinette, Nino et Alya approchait à grands pas, et les quatre amis se dirigeaient vers la très célèbre _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pâtisserie_, boutique très prisée du quartier et également résidence de Marinette.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient tout d'abord finaliser le costume de Nino, puis si besoin aider les parents de la bleutée pour leur préparation de la fête.

— — —

La tenue de Nino, attendant sagement son futur propriétaire sur un nouveau mannequin _made by_ Marinette, était composée d'un pantalon couleur caramel, d'une veste de même teinte, et d'un t-shirt bleu nuit. Le jeune homme tourna autour, appréciant l'œuvre.

— Alors aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître parce que vu de loin, cela n'y ressemble pas beaucoup, c'est de la laine. Enfin, pas le maillot, mais le pantalon et la veste. Laine importée de Nouvelle-Zélande. Ce magasin de tissu est vraiment incroyable, mine de rien, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte. Enfin bref. T-shirt beaucoup plus classique quant à lui, du coton.

— Je pense que tu peux nous passer les détails, taquina Alya, parce qu'autant laine et coton, j'ai compris, autant si tu vas plus loin tu vas tous nous larguer !

— Nia nia nia. Reste dans ton inculture ! Nino, tu essayes ?

— Mmh, oui, bien sûr ! Très joli, en tout cas !

— Allez mon chéri, à poil ! s'exclama la jeune métisse.

Marinette soupira, et se retourna pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son ami. Elle avait assez vu de sous-vêtements ces derniers jours. Adrien se posta à côté d'elle, et chuchota :

— Je crois que les vacances ne lui font pas que du bien, à notre chère Alya.

— Oh, tu sais, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut avec Nino, cela ne me regarde pas.

— Non, répondit le jeune homme, en effet. On évite de regarder d'ailleurs.

Dans leur dos, un jeune homme se débattait contre sa petite amie hilare qui lui retirait ses vêtements les uns après les autres.

— Et si c'était moi, continua le blondinet, qui était à la place de Nino, tu dirais quoi ?

— C'est pas pareil ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir te déshabiller !

Elle rougit en se rendant compte du sens de ses paroles. Et de sa voix peut-être un peu forte. Heureusement, ses deux amis étaient toujours en train de se chamailler dans son dos.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire…

— Ne te fatigue pas, princesse. Je suis d'accord.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que dans leur dos, feignant la dispute, Alya et Nino tendaient l'oreille. Et qu'ils se retenaient de rire après avoir entendu les quelques dernières phrases.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Nino les prévint qu'il était changé.

— Très classe, mec ! approuva Adrien.

— Bon boulot, Marinette, comme d'hab, confirma Alya.

— Ouais, je me sens super à l'aise là-dedans, tu fais vraiment du sur-mesure !

— Eh bien, c'est parfait alors. Si ça te convient, je n'en demande pas plus, affirma la bleutée. Adrien, pas touche !

Le jeune homme s'était approché d'un coin de la pièce caché par un grand drap blanc, et s'apprêtait à le soulever. Sa main retomba.

— Si c'est caché, c'est pour le rester, précisa la jeune fille. Derrière, c'est nos tenues, à Alya et moi, et vous ne les verrez pas avant le vingt-quatre !

— Et c'est grave si on les voit ? interrogea Nino. C'est pas une robe de mariée, que va porter Alya.

— Qui sait ? rétorqua Marinette alors que son amie affichait un grand sourire. Mais là n'est pas la question. Surprise, surprise. De toute façon, il ne vous reste que deux jours à patienter, alors vous survivrez !

— Ce serait bien que vous surviviez, d'ailleurs, confirma Alya très sérieusement. Ce serait dommage qu'on se retrouve à devoir danser toutes les deux !

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire. Puis une voix s'éleva de l'étage inférieur.

— Marinette, tu as une minute ?

— C'est mon père, je reviens. Profites-en pour te rechanger, Nino, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne salisses pas trop ta tenue avant dimanche.

À l'étage du dessous, Marinette retrouva son père, encore habillé de son tablier et coiffé de sa toque.

— Étant donné qu'il est presque seize heures, si vous avez fini là-haut, je vous propose de goûter une de nos nouveautés en avant-première. Si ça vous plait, on en fera pour dimanche. Et après, ce serait pas mal si vous pouviez mettre un peu _la main à la pâte_ … C'est marrant, réfléchit Tom, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'utilise cette expression dans son contexte de base.

— D'accord, merci papa, coupa la jeune fille. Tu feras gaffe à ne pas mettre de la farine partout. Je vais chercher les autres, on descend dès que Nino est changé.

Elle remonta donc, et tous ensemble, se rendirent à l'étage de la boulangerie.

— Beaucoup d'escaliers, chez toi, fit remarquer Adrien.

— Pauvre chaton ! ironisa Marinette. Ça te fait du bien, monsieur le sportif !

Encore une volée de marche, et le petit groupe arriva dans l'arrière-boutique de la boulangerie. Là, un plateau était rempli de pâtisseries qui semblaient succulentes. Nino se pourlécha les babines.

— Goûtez ça, les enfants, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! s'exclama Tom, occupé à enfourner un nouveau plateau.

Lesdits enfants ne se firent pas prier, et le contenu du plateau disparut rapidement.

— Eh bien, heureusement qu'on y avait goûté avant ! ironisa Sabine Cheng. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, au moins.

Les avis étaient unanimes, c'était excellent.

— Dans ce cas, parfait, vous allez pouvoir nous aider. Parce qu'avec la boutique ouverte jusqu'au vingt-quatre à seize heures, nous devons préparer tout ça en supplément de ce que nous faisons d'habitude. Prêts à vous salir les mains ?

— — —

Deux heures s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles les quatre adolescents mirent du cœur à l'ouvrage. Ils préparèrent pâtes, garnitures et autres fourrages, malaxèrent, pétrirent, les bras et les vêtements enfarinés, sous la coordination de l'autoproclamé pâtissier en chef Tom Dupain.

C'était plaisant, ce genre de travail manuel. Dépaysant serait le mot juste, songea Adrien. Ce n'était pas le genre d'activité qu'il pouvait avoir chez lui.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et le téléphone du blondinet sonna. Il s'excusa, et sortit de la pièce pour répondre.

— Monsieur Agreste ?

Adrien reconnut la voix du bijoutier.

— Votre commande est prête, vous pouvez passer la prendre quand vous le souhaitez.

— Merci beaucoup. Je passerai avant ce soir.

— Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Il raccrocha. Le jeune homme jubilait. Son cadeau était prêt dans les temps. Impressionnant. L'artisan n'avait pas failli à sa réputation, et si le résultat était à la hauteur de ses attentes, il tenait le cadeau parfait. En attendant, il retourna en cuisine, il lui restait du travail.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'ensemble avait bien avancé. Un certain nombre de petites douceurs sucrées n'attendait plus qu'un passage au four pour devenir parfait. La cuisson, avait expliqué le père de Marinette, ne se ferait que dans la journée du vingt-quatre, pour éviter que les gâteaux ne se dessèchent. Il était en effet beaucoup plus facile de conserver la pâte crue que cuite.

Les quatre adolescents arrêtèrent là leur travail sur les remerciements de Tom et Sabine. Marinette remonta dans sa chambre, et plia la tenue de Nino qu'elle emballa proprement. Elle descendit lui donner, et celui-ci, la remerciant, rentra chez lui en compagnie d'Alya.

Ne restaient qu'Adrien et Marinette, sur le palier.

— Ils sont vraiment très sympas, tes parents, j'aime beaucoup faire de la pâtisserie, comme ça. Ce n'est… pas vraiment un truc que je peux faire chez moi, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Tu sais que t'es toujours le bienvenu, pour apprendre. Mes parents vous adorent, alors il n'y a aucun souci.

— Ils sont au courant ? Je veux dire… pour nous ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne leur ai pas dit, mais avec eux, il faut se méfier de tout. Surtout de ma mère ! affirma la jeune fille en souriant. Elle sait que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis… pfou ! Je dirais… le jour où je suis rentrée avec ton parapluie.

— Ah oui, en effet. Clairvoyante, ta maman !

— N'est-ce pas. Bon allez chaton, on se voit demain pour la préparation de la salle. J'ai encore quelques trucs à préparer, je serai jamais prête à temps !

— Évidemment que si, et tu le sais très bien ! Mais tu as raison, j'ai moi-même un truc à faire avant de rentrer. Surprise ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

Tout sourire, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Tout doucement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, se trouvèrent, se séparèrent, pour se retrouver encore. Baiser tendresse, baiser passion, le jeune homme profitait de cet instant volé, bulle de douceur dans l'océan mouvementé de sa vie.

Presque à regret, les deux adolescents s'écartèrent. La respiration haletante, Marinette avait les joues rosées, mais elle souriait.

Sur un dernier au revoir, Adrien s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille devant sa porte. Elle le regarda partir, et quand il eut définitivement disparu de son champ de vision, elle rentra. Ses parents l'attendaient dans le salon.

— Tu n'aurais rien à nous dire, par hasard ? questionna sa mère, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

— Qu'ai-je besoin de dire, si vous le savez déjà ?

— Donc tu confirmes ? demanda son père.

Marinette sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle confirmait.

— — —

Adrien sortit dans la rue, et se retrouva devant la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. De là, il remonta l'avenue et, dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire, atteignit la bijouterie.

Le vendeur, assis derrière son comptoir, se leva à l'entrée du jeune homme.

— Ah ! Monsieur Agreste, entrez. J'ai votre demande, affirma le vieil homme. Je suis assez fier de mon travail, je dois l'admettre, j'espère que cela vous conviendra.

Il lui présenta une petite boîte noire, parcourue de rayures vertes. Adrien l'ouvrit, et découvrit à l'intérieur sa commande, réplique exacte de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

— C'est fantastique, murmura le jeune homme. Vous avez fait un travail formidable.

— C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Votre commande était particulièrement originale, et changeait de la sempiternelle bague ornée d'un diamant. Les gens manquent cruellement d'imagination, de nos jours. Et puis, j'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites.

— Comment ça ?

— Vous êtes Chat Noir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment le savez-vous ? interrogea Adrien en fronçant les sourcils, subitement sur la défensive.

— Je suis vieux, et j'ai vu passer d'innombrables personnes dans cette boutique depuis ma naissance. Je sais reconnaître les gens. Mais vous, mon jeune ami, vous êtes différents des autres. Une grande force émane de vous. Et Chat Noir m'a sauvé la vie, une fois.

Il marqua une courte pause, puis reprit :

— Votre commande n'était pas vraiment banale, de toute façon. Je suppose que ce cadeau est destiné à la jeune fille qui se fait appeler Ladybug ? J'espère qu'elle l'appréciera.

Il remarqua le regard toujours inquiet du jeune homme, et ses bras levés dans une posture peu avenante.

— Ne vous en faites pas, chacun a droit à ses secrets, et je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé. J'ai perdu l'habitude des conventions langagières visant à maintenir nos interlocuteurs dans un confort feint. Nous possédons des mots permettant d'exprimer des idées : exprimons-les !

— Il n'y a pas de mal, affirma Adrien. Comprenez que ce genre d'information vaut mieux à rester inconnue du monde.

— Et elle le restera. Bonne chance, jeune homme, sachez vous préserver.

Après avoir réglé son dû, Adrien remercia le vendeur, et sortit de la boutique. Il était encore un peu choqué par les révélations du vieil homme. Il avait compris qu'il était Chat Noir avec très peu d'informations, c'était impressionnant. Heureusement, l'identité de Marinette était préservée, au moins. Même s'il doutait que le bijoutier partage cette information, c'était toujours plus sûr.

En prenant la direction du manoir de son père, il essaya d'imaginer la réaction de Marinette au cadeau. Il en était très content, mais espérait surtout que cela lui plairait. Dans tous les cas, elle pouvait compter sur son amour indéfectible et éternel en cadeau bonus.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se transforma en Chat Noir, partant pour une courte mission de reconnaissance sur le chemin du retour.


	24. Samedi Vingt-Trois

En arrivant devant la salle des fêtes aux alentours de neuf heures, Alya fut surprise d'y trouver déjà Marinette et Adrien en grande conversation. Le jeune homme avait apparemment — si elle jugeait correctement la dizaine de cartons entassés devant la porte — apporté l'intégralité de ses décorations, et revoyait avec sa petite-amie les contenus et utilisations qu'ils pourraient en faire.

— Salut vous deux ! Vous avez dormi ici cette nuit ? demanda la métisse, sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude.

— Bonjour Alya, répondit Marinette. Et non, on a dormi chez nous, mais comment on a du boulot, mieux vaut commencer tôt !

— Nathalie est toujours levée très tôt, renchérit Adrien. Je me suis toujours demandé si elle dormait, d'ailleurs. Donc j'ai pu en profiter, et apporter tout ça. Là, elle est repartie, il parait qu'elle a « beaucoup de travail ».

— Je vois, je vois. Alors, vous faites quoi depuis si tôt ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien de très visible dans cette salle, pour le moment.

En effet, la pièce était pratiquement vide. Outre les cartons posés devant l'entrée et la scène à l'opposé, toutes les tables utilisées pour les différents événements se déroulant dans cette salle étaient repliées et entassées contre les murs. De même que les chaises, empilées à côté.

— On est en train d'organiser un plan de la salle, pour voir comment on s'arrange, répliqua la bleutée en tendant le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. On pensait donc, comme la pièce est quand même très grande, à mettre le sapin au milieu, mais plus près de la porte que de la scène. Ensuite, on dispose les tables en U tout autour de façon à, entre autres, pouvoir voir l'estrade — et le sapin — de partout. Tout ça en laissant bien évidemment un espace suffisant devant la scène pour les danses et ce genre de choses.

— Bien bien bien. Eh bah, au travail ! Ça va pas se faire tout seul ! s'exclama Alya.

Elle se dirigea vers une table, et essaya de la soulever.

— Houch, ça pèse une tonne ce truc.

— C'est bien le problème. Donc je pense qu'à quatre, on devrait s'en sortir, mais on perdrait du temps. En attendant, on va plutôt récupérer l'échelle qui se trouve derrière, et commencer à installer les décos. Tu as bien dit en début d'après-midi, pour le sapin, Adrien ?

— C'est bien ça, confirma celui-ci. Ils nous le livrent devant la porte, donc ça devrait aller. Et je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas poser de problème si on leur demande de le rentrer.

Alya n'avait pas attendu la réponse du jeune homme, et revint très vite avec l'échelle sous le bras. Nino arriva à cet instant, portant dans ses bras une caisse remplie de son matériel de disc-jockey.

— — —

C'est sur les coups de dix heures et demie que Marinette eut la surprise de voir débarquer leurs camarades de classe. Rose, Juleka, Mylène, Alix, Kim, Ivan, Max et Nathaniel étaient tous arrivés ensemble, apportant un renfort non négligeable de bras.

Les deux garçons les plus musclés du groupe se firent ainsi enrôler par Alya afin de disposer les tables. Ils n'avaient en effet aucun mal à soulever, même seuls, les lourdes planches de bois.

La bleutée observa ses amis. Évidemment, Chloé manquait à l'appel et, de fait, Sabrina aussi. Mais elle n'attendait pas grand-chose d'autre de la blonde. En revanche, voir tous ses camarades de classe l'aider ainsi lui donnait chaud au cœur. Elle — ainsi que Nino, Alya et Adrien — n'avait donc pas travaillé pour rien.

L'ensemble prenait forme de manière tout à fait plaisante. Les tables étaient disposées, attendant un couvert et des convives qui arriveraient le lendemain. Au plafond, ses amis commençaient à suspendre quantité de décorations en tout genre : flocons, boules, banderoles, cotillons… Adrien avait vraiment fourni beaucoup de choses, c'était bien.

À midi, les adolescents décidèrent d'un commun accord de commander des pizzas, qu'ils purent ainsi manger sur place, les tables ayant été disposées.

Une quinzaine de pizzas plus tard, les estomacs étaient bien remplis, et le sapin arriva.

Adrien sortit accueillir les livreurs, et reconnut le vendeur du marché. Bonnet enfoncé sur la tête, il s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

— Bonjour, mon garçon ! Comme promis, voici votre sapin, tout beau, tout propre, livré à domicile, sur un plateau d'argent.

— Merci monsieur ! Vous avez besoin d'aide pour le transporter à l'intérieur ? proposa Adrien.

— Si t'as des gars costauds avec toi, je dis pas non !

Le blondinet appela Kim et Ivan à la rescousse, et le sapin fut déplacé et dressé dans la salle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Adrien remercia le vendeur-livreur, qui repartit au volant de son camion.

— Bon bah, voilà l'arbre. Plus qu'à le décorer, maintenant ! annonça-t-il.

Les adolescents se mirent en branle, farfouillant dans les cartons, montant à l'échelle et accrochant leurs trouvailles. Une longue guirlande électrique s'illuminant de toutes les couleurs fut entrelacée entre les branches de l'arbre, faisant plusieurs fois le tour entre la cime et la base.

Adrien, observant la salle dans sa globalité, fut ému. Voir une décoration comme celle-ci lui rappelait les Noëls passés avec sa mère. Marinette lui prit la main.

— C'est beau, hein ? Je t'avais prévenu que ta mère serait fière de toi, tu te souviens ?

— Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Alors merci, Marinette, merci énormément.

Et il embrassa la jeune fille.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils s'aperçurent avec embarras que tous leurs amis avaient cessé leur occupation et les regardaient. Ils s'écartèrent, gênés, rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

— Eh bien, on prévient même plus les potes ? ironisa Nino.

— Euh… On allait vous le dire, c'est juste que… euh…

— Te fatigue pas, Alya et moi étions déjà au courant. N'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda la jeune métisse, qui lui rendit son sourire.

— Oh oui princesse, je suis d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Merci, chaton ! renchérit sa petite amie.

Ils étaient hilares, et très fiers de leur imitation. Les deux concernés, quant à eux, avaient plutôt viré au cramoisi, et échangeaient un regard partagé entre gêne et renoncement. Le reste de leurs amis étaient également partagés, mais il était clairement visible qu'ils étaient — dans l'ensemble — contents pour eux. Marinette remarqua même Alix qui levait un pouce dans sa direction en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis Adrien leva les mains.

— Ok, ok, on a compris, merci. Bon bah du coup, si vous savez, parfait, on n'a plus besoin de parler. Marinette, tu viens ?

— Je te suis, mon cœur.

— — —

En fin d'après-midi, le plus gros du travail était fait. La salle était prête pour le lendemain.

Au milieu de la pièce, le sapin croulait sous toute sorte de décorations, boules, guirlandes et autres figurines accrochées avec goût tout autour. Entourant celui-ci, les tables avaient été disposées comme prévu, et les nappes avaient été installées en attendant la vaisselle. Aux murs, de nombreuses banderoles affichaient joyeusement divers messages plus ou moins en rapport avec Noël, et Nino réglait les derniers détails acoustiques après avoir installé son matériel sur l'estrade.

— Un deux, un deux, vous m'entendez ? Parfait, ça, ça fonctionne ! Donc si quelqu'un veut faire une annonce pendant la soirée, faites-vous plaisir. Si tu veux demander Marinette en mariage devant tout le monde Adrien, par exemple !

Contre toute attente et alors qu'Alya avait déjà commencé à rigoler, les concernés ne rougirent pas. À la place, Adrien rétorqua :

— Tu veux dire, comme t'as prévu de faire avec Alya ?

— T'as tout compris, bro.

Alya s'était rapprochée de Marinette, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Bon, on va les laisser entre eux, et quand ils galéreront avec les préparatifs des mariages, ils viendront nous chercher hein.

— Ouais, je pense que ça vaut mieux. Bon, reprit-elle en se tournant vers la salle. On a oublié quoi, d'après toi ?

— Je vois pas comment on aurait pu oublier quoi que ce soit. Entre les innombrables listes que tu as faites et l'apport de tout le monde, on n'a pas dû oublier grand-chose. Invitations, c'est bon, menu, c'est bon, repas, c'est plus ou moins en cours, et fini demain, décorations, ça m'a l'air on ne peut plus bon. Nan, vraiment, je pense qu'on est bon là. Bon boulot, Mari, comme d'hab !

— Merci Alya ! Mais tu sais très bien que j'aurais pas pu réussir sans vous.

— — —

Tout le monde était parti. Il ne restait que Nino, Alya, Adrien et Marinette. Après avoir refermé la salle, ils s'étaient assis sur les marches devant l'entrée, le croissant de lune formant un berceau de lumière dans la nuit étoilée.

Dans un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, c'était Noël. Le mois était passé extrêmement vite pour tout le monde. L'idée d'Alya, les préparations, l'escrime, Kagami, les tenues, le Papillon, leurs identités dévoilées, Adrien, Chat Noir, Adrien, le garçon parfait, son petit ami.

La tête posée sur l'épaule dudit garçon, Marinette souriait à la nuit. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un doute affreux. Leurs identités, le Papillon. Était-il possible qu'il les ait découvertes ? Est-il au courant ? Elle devait en parler avec son partenaire. Mais hors de question de lui gâcher la fête. Cette soirée comptait énormément pour lui, elle attendrait qu'elle soit finie.

Une voiture se gara devant eux. Nathalie était venue chercher Adrien pour le ramener au manoir. Il embrassa donc Marinette, fit un _check_ à Nino et Alya, et rentra dans le véhicule le ramenant chez lui.

Les trois amis restants décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer également chez eux. La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et ils avaient tous une famille qui les attendait. Ils prirent donc tous le chemin du retour, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais et pur de l'hiver.

Néanmoins, un affreux doute subsistait dans l'esprit de Marinette.


	25. Dimanche Vingt-Quatre

Dimanche vingt-quatre, le réveillon de Noël. Probablement la journée la plus attendue de l'année par bon nombre d'enfants à travers le monde. Et ce n'étaient pas les élèves du collège Françoise Dupont qui allaient affirmer le contraire. La petite fête organisée par Marinette, Adrien, Alya et Nino était prévue pour le soir même, et les préparatifs étaient pratiquement terminés. Il ne restait plus qu'à terminer la préparation du repas, et tout serait parfait.

Par conséquent, c'est en cuisine que se trouvaient les quatre amis, qui travaillaient sous la direction de Marlena Cesaire au Palace Hôtel. La chef cuisinière arrivait on ne sait comment à gérer à la fois les cuisiniers qu'elle dirigeait habituellement en plus des adolescents, le tout dans la même pièce.

Depuis le matin, ils découpaient, éminçaient, assaisonnaient, taillaient, hachaient, faisaient rissoler, cuire, revenir, frire, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils reçurent même après le service l'aide d'un jeune serveur du restaurant.

Cela n'étonnera donc personne si en fin d'après-midi, Marlena annonça aux enfants qu'ils pouvaient aller se préparer, qu'elle saurait se débrouiller pour le reste.

— — —

Alya était la seule du quatuor à n'être pas rentrée chez elle. En effet, sa robe se trouvait toujours chez Marinette, et c'est donc au domicile de la bleutée qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux.

La séance de préparation fut rapide. Elles n'étaient pas du genre à tergiverser, et de toute façon, leurs tenues étaient prêtes, elles n'avaient pas à en essayer plusieurs.

Une touche très discrète de maquillage plus tard, elles étaient parées. Et c'est toutes guillerettes qu'elles se rendirent à la salle des fêtes, pour arriver les premières.

— — —

Quelques rues plus loin, dans le manoir Agreste, Adrien découvrait la tenue conçue par son père qu'il porterait ce soir-là. Le plus étonnant fut que c'est Gabriel Agreste _himself_ qui lui apporta, présenta, et offrit.

Il expliqua une nouvelle fois à son fils qu'il avait décidé de reprendre leur relation, et que par conséquent c'était tout à fait normal que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses. Que c'était normal qu'ils aillent ensemble à la soirée également.

Adrien se regarda dans un miroir. Les vêtements que lui avait confectionnés son père étaient sublimes, comme d'habitude. Il cherchait encore qui de Marinette ou de lui faisait les plus belles tenues. Probablement lui, expérience oblige, mais sa petite-amie ne tarderait sans doute pas à le rattraper si elle continuait dans cette voie.

Il croisa le regard de son père dans le miroir, et eut un sursaut. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lors des quelques minutes précédentes, mais il avait mauvaise mine.

— Tout va bien, père ? Vous semblez… fatigué, hasarda le jeune homme.

Gabriel Agreste se força à sourire et adopta un ton qu'il voulait joyeux.

— Un petit peu, j'ai eu une semaine… difficile. Mais ça va bien, je dormirai mieux la semaine prochaine, ne t'en fais pas !

— Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis aussi là pour ça, vous savez.

— Voyons, Adrien, je suis ton père. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler — même si j'ai peur de ne pas forcément être très utile —, mais je n'ai pas à t'ennuyer avec les miens.

— J'insiste.

Adrien vit très nettement son père hésiter. Il avait l'air en grand conflit intérieur, c'était inquiétant, lui, Gabriel Agreste, dont l'impassibilité était réputée inébranlable.

— Je te remercie, fils. Mais nous verrons plus tard, il est hors de question que je te gâche la soirée. C'est Noël, profitons-en !

— — —

Lorsque Adrien sortit de la voiture en compagnie de son père, Marinette, Nino et Alya étaient déjà présents, accompagnés de leurs familles respectives, mais également Kagami et sa mère, la famille d'Alix ainsi que Nathaniel et ses parents.

Tout le monde était sur son 31. Heureusement, il savait que son père avait fait du beau travail — c'était son métier, après tout — et qu'il ne faisait donc pas tache.

Alya appela Marinette lorsque la voiture d'Adrien se gara devant la salle. Le jeune homme en descendit accompagné de Gabriel, et la bleutée en eut le souffle coupé. Le blond était vêtu d'un complet bleu pâle, d'un t-shirt sombre et d'un foulard couleur crème noué autour de son cou. Ce garçon respirait la classe, et la jeune fille ne pouvait définitivement pas s'empêcher de le regarder.

Les invités défilèrent au fur et à mesure, se répartissant par petits groupes dans la salle. La soirée permettait également de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et la bleutée était heureuse de voir que les gens ne se limitaient pas à leurs connaissances préalables.

Puis arriva Chloé, accompagnée par son père, ce qui provoqua un instant de flottement quand elle entra dans la salle. Adrien le premier se reprit, et alla la saluer.

— N'oublie pas, c'est Noël, donne-lui une chance, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille soupira, et ne répondit rien.

Elle s'approcha des trois autres, dit bonjour à Nino et Alya, inspira un grand coup, et fit la bise à Marinette. Elle lui glissa même un compliment sur sa très jolie robe rose. Mais la bleutée ne semblait pas particulièrement réceptive, pour ne pas dire presque dégoûtée par la proximité de la blonde. Cette dernière haussa donc les épaules, et se détourna.

— Tu vois ? Je peux _faire des efforts_ , mais si elle n'en fait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à devoir me fatiguer.

— Je vais aller lui parler. Mmh… Tant que j'y pense, parce qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit de ma bouche que tu l'apprennes. C'est ma petite-amie, maintenant, Marinette.

— Je te connais par cœur, Adrichou, depuis le temps. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux à la seconde où je suis entrée. Félicitations, je suppose… Du moment que tu es heureux, c'est le principal, mon chou.

— — —

C'est aux alentours de vingt heures, alors que tous les invités étaient présents — Marinette était d'ailleurs extrêmement étonnée que tout le monde ait pu venir — et picoraient diverses mises en bouche, que Marlena Cesaire débarqua au volant d'une camionnette empruntée à la mairie qui permettait de garder les aliments au chaud. La mère d'Alya avait quand même pris le temps de se changer, ce qui était de toute évidence au goût de son compagnon.

Tout le monde passa alors à table, dégustant le menu concocté par la chef, et ses aides commis en la personne des adolescents.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, malgré l'absence d'alcool. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il était tout à fait possible de s'amuser sans alcool, preuve en était du calme tout à fait relatif qui régnait dans la salle. Les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde discutait avec ses voisins de table, faisant connaissance autour d'un succulent repas.

L'étranger est un ami que l'on n'a pas encore rencontré, paraît-il. C'était d'autant plus vrai ce soir-là, où de nombreuses nouvelles connaissances se firent, dans la joie apportée par l'esprit de Noël. Les haut-parleurs diffusaient continuellement une douce musique de fond. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Nino s'empare du micro entre le fromage et le dessert.

Les ventres étaient remplis. Bien remplis. Peut-être trop remplis pour certaines personnes. Faire une pause permettrait à tout le monde de digérer, et aux parents Dupain-Cheng de ramener leurs gourmandises de fin de soirée.

Mais faire une pause permettait également à Nino de montrer ses talents à l'ensemble des présents. Il enchaîna ainsi diverses musiques, réussissant même — à sa plus grande joie et pour la deuxième fois — à faire se trémousser monsieur Bourgeois, le maire de Paris en personne.

Cette pause était également l'occasion pour Adrien de franchir une étape qui — il l'espérait fortement — pourrait se passer sans heurt. Il avait décidé d'officialiser son couple à son père.

Il en avait longuement parlé avec Marinette, et la jeune fille, qui lui avait précisé que ses parents étaient bel et bien au courant, l'avait encouragé. Il était petit à petit en train de renouer avec son père, et l'honnêteté était primordiale dans ce genre de relation. S'il jugeait qu'il était temps de lui annoncer, elle le soutenait, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est en repensant à cette conversation qu'il avait pris la main de sa petite amie, et s'était dirigé à la table où était assis son père, resté seul après le départ temporaire des parents de Marinette.

— Père, commença le jeune homme. Puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ?

— Mais bien sûr, Adrien, ce n'est pas que je suis très occupé, pour le moment.

— Enfin, Gabriel, vous pourriez danser ! s'exclama Sabine Cheng, qui revenait à l'instant un plateau dans les mains.

— Non, je vous remercie, Sabine, répondit ce dernier en essuyant ses lunettes, très peu pour moi. La danse, ce n'est pas tellement ma tasse de thé.

Adrien cligna des yeux. Il redécouvrait son père au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

— Et donc, Adrien, tu désirais ?

— Euh… Eh bien, je voulais vous annoncer que je sors avec Marinette. Avec, euh… votre permission, bien sûr ?

— Oh, grande nouvelle ! Enfin, je suppose. Je… ne suis pas spécialement habitué à ce genre de choses, mais je crois que je suis censé vous féliciter, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Enfin, mon fils, si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et puis, Marinette me paraît être une fille extrêmement bien, donc…

— Extrêmement bien ? Un peu mon n'veu ! Mais c'est qu'elle a de qui tenir aussi !

C'était au tour de Tom Dupain d'intervenir dans la discussion. Et Marinette ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était cachée dans l'ombre d'Adrien depuis le début de la conversation, mais espérait à présent complètement disparaître derrière le jeune homme.

— Ne vous cachez pas, jeune fille, voyons, ces compliments m'ont l'air tout à fait mérités. Je peux vous dire un mot, en privé ?

— Euh, oui bien sûr… Adrien ?

— J'ai un truc à demander à Nino, je reviens ! affirma celui-ci.

— Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit, il y a de cela une vingtaine de jours, mais je vous remercie. Je me doutais bien que lorsque vous m'aviez dit « j'aime beaucoup Adrien », vous l'aimiez vraiment beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est réellement plus heureux quand il est avec vous. Alors merci, du fond du cœur, de ce que vous faites pour lui. Presque pour nous, devrais-je dire.

— Oh, euh… Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Et puis, vous savez, c'est aussi grâce à vous qu'il est plus heureux. On en a déjà longuement parlé, et il est vraiment très content de l'évolution de votre relation. Il a toujours simplement cherché à avoir un père qui l'aime, et…

Elle s'interrompit, remarquant un profond soupir doublé d'une expression coupable sur le visage de Gabriel Agreste. À moins qu'elle n'ait mal vu. Le père d'Adrien avait retrouvé un sourire qu'on ne pouvait certes pas qualifier de jovial, mais qui tranchait tout de même nettement avec l'austérité dont il pouvait faire preuve habituellement.

— Il y a un problème, monsieur Agreste ?

— Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai conscience que j'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper, mais j'essaierai de m'y employer du mieux que je peux.

— Il n'y a pas de formule miracle, vous savez, il a juste besoin de son père.

— Vous me faites penser à sa mère. Elle vous aurait bien appréciée, je crois. En tout cas…

— Et maintenant, pour celle qui a organisé la majorité de cette soirée, celle qui a géré la déco, celle qui a fait en sorte que tout soit possible ce soir, et celle qui a permis que je sois habillé de manière aussi classe, mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Marinette Dupain-Cheng !

La jeune fille s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Nino aimait faire le show, bien sûr. Il adorait haranguer le public, évidemment. Mais il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas obligé d'attirer tous les regards sur elle. Et c'est sous les vivats qu'elle s'excusa auprès de Gabriel Agreste pour se diriger vers l'estrade où elle arracha des mains de son ami métis le micro.

— Merci, merci beaucoup. Mais je n'aurais rien pu faire sans l'aide à laquelle j'ai eu droit. Merci à Alya, Nino et Adrien, qui m'ont suivie et aidée depuis le début. Merci à Monsieur Bourgeois de nous avoir gracieusement prêté cette salle.

— Mais ce n'est rien, voyons, affirma celui-ci. Tout le monde aime faire bonne chère, surtout à Noël !

— Très juste, monsieur le maire ! Et c'est pourquoi nous devons également remercier Marlena Cesaire, qui s'est chargée à elle presque seule de toute la cuisine, ainsi qu'à mes parents, Tom et Sabine, de toute la pâtisserie que vous avez à présent devant vous. Merci Nathaniel, pour les cartons d'invitation. Merci Kim et Ivan, pour vos muscles. Merci Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Max et Alix, pour la décoration de la salle. Merci Nino, pour l'ambiance. Et merci Gabriel Agreste, qui a intégralement financé le tout. Sans lui, rien n'aurait été possible. Et bien sûr, merci à vous tous d'être présent ce soir. Je sais qu'une fête de Noël se passe souvent en famille, mais après tout, nous sommes presque une très grande famille. Alors merci à tous !

Marinette avait les joues rosées de sa longue tirade. Adrien la félicita, et Nino reprit le micro.

— Et maintenant, c'est le moment d'attraper la main de la personne la plus proche de vous, et de l'inviter à danser. Musique !

La bleutée n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le morceau en question. C'était sans nul doute son préféré depuis qu'elle avait dansé dessus avec un certain blondinet. Blondinet qui l'invita une nouvelle fois, alors que Nino se faisait entraîner par Alya sur la piste.

Quand la danse prit fin, le jeune couple s'adossa contre un mur, et observa les divers duos danser sur le morceau suivant. Alya surgit soudain à leur côté et leur désigna le plafond au-dessus de leur tête.

— Quand je pense que j'avais prévu de vous pousser sous une boule de gui, tous les deux ! Bon, pas grave, elle servira à d'autres. Viens par là, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en empoignant son petit ami.

Marinette et Adrien se détournèrent.

— Ah au fait, Mari. Euh… hésita le jeune homme. Ça te dérange si je te dis un mot sur Chloé ?

— Tu veux vraiment parler de Chloé maintenant ?

— Oui.

Aucune hésitation dans la voix, juste une certitude inébranlable. Assez pour intriguer Marinette, qui l'encouragea à continuer.

— Je… Comment dire ? Je lui ai suggéré, il y a déjà un petit moment de cela, d'être plus gentille avec les gens en général. Ce qui a amené la petite soirée chez elle, lors de l'akumatisation de Doudou Vilain. Et plus récemment, quand je lui ai demandé l'autorisation de son père pour la salle, j'ai… insisté pour qu'elle te laisse une chance, pour que tu puisses lui montrer que tu étais vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais ta réaction lorsqu'elle est arrivée n'était pas représentative de qui tu es, et tu le sais très bien. Et… Non, je n'ai pas terminé, coupa-t-il alors que la jeune fille allait intervenir. Et je pense que, toi aussi, tu devrais laisser une chance à Chloé de te prouver qu'elle vaut mieux que la jeune fille hautaine qu'elle montre aux yeux des gens.

— Adrien, mon cœur, je sais que Chloé est ton amie depuis longtemps, mais on parle tout de même de Chloé Bourgeois. Cela fait des années que je suis dans sa classe, des années qu'elle est hautaine, méprisante, voire agressive avec tout le monde. Et tu me demandes de passer outre tout ça ? D'oublier ce qu'elle a fait ?

— Je ne te demande pas d'oublier. Mais oui, je te demande de passer outre. De lui laisser une chance de te montrer qui elle est réellement. Je crois même que vous pourriez être amies, si vous appreniez à vous connaître.

Marinette simula un haut-le-cœur. Amies, elle et Chloé Bourgeois ? Elle ne savait pas dans quelle réalité alternative c'était possible, mais sûrement pas dans celle-ci. Chloé était trop, enfin, voilà, quoi ! Non, impossible !

— J'insiste, Mari. Je sais que ça va être compliqué, surtout au début. Mais vraiment, laisse-la te prouver que si, c'est une fille bien, tout au fond d'elle-même.

— Écoute, Chaton. Je veux bien essayer. Mais vraiment, je te promets rien. On parle de Chloé, quand même.

— Merci, princesse. Je ne t'en demande pas plus.

Quelques minutes étaient passées, et minuit approchait. Approchait très fortement, d'ailleurs, car Nino avait repris son micro, et entamé un décompte accompagné de l'ensemble de la salle.

— 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! Joyeux Noël à tous !

S'ensuivirent de nombreux échanges de « Joyeux Noël » en tout genre, du plus sobre au plus démonstratif, du plus poli au plus affectueux, du « Joyeux Noël, Sabine, Tom » de Gabriel Agreste au « Joyeux Noël, ma Lady » d'Adrien Agreste.

Ça y est, le moment que tout le monde attendait était enfin arrivé.

Nous étions le vingt-cinq décembre.


	26. Lundi Vingt-Cinq

Le compte à rebours était terminé, minuit avait sonné. Nous étions officiellement le vingt-cinq décembre.

Gabriel Agreste s'était levé, et s'approchait d'Adrien et Marinette, toujours adossés au mur. Il leur souhaita un joyeux Noël, serra rapidement son fils dans ses bras, et repartit comme il était venu.

— Il est pas un peu fatigué, ton père ? interrogea la bleutée.

— Je ne sais pas, mais il m'en parlera peut-être après. Je te tiendrai au courant si besoin.

Marinette ne répondit rien. Les affaires de la famille Agreste ne la regardait pas particulièrement, et elle n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. En revanche, elle avait autre chose à faire.

— Je t'abandonne deux minutes, Chaton, je vais aller parler à Chloé.

— Ah, très bonne initiative ! Ça t'a pris comme ça ?

— C'est Noël, faisons des efforts. Considérons ça comme une pré-bonne résolution de la nouvelle année.

Adrien regarda sa petite amie qui s'éloignait. Marinette avait vraiment un cœur d'or. Mais Chloé aussi. Elle le cachait simplement beaucoup plus, surtout depuis que sa mère était partie. Elle s'était renfermée, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup son père qui la couvrait de cadeaux, et elle s'était fabriqué une carapace protectrice d'indifférence sur le monde. Mais la jeune fille joviale et aimante qu'il avait connu et qui était devenue son amie était restée, là, quelque part, bien cachée. Il espérait juste que Marinette la découvrirait.

La jeune fille justement, s'était approchée de Chloé qui discutait avec agitation avec Sabrina.

— Euh… Chloé ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

La blonde se retourna, et haussa un sourcil.

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! Que me veux-tu ?

La susnommée soupira. Des efforts, hein ?

— Premièrement, je voulais te remercier pour la salle.

— Je n'ai rien fait, c'est mon père qui décide.

— Tu as été le voir, tu nous as facilité le travail, c'est déjà beaucoup. Ensuite, je voulais te remercier d'être venue, avec ton père. Et puis aussi te féliciter pour ta robe, très jolie. J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec le jaune, mais…

— Mais comme j'ai du mal avec le rose, je suppose que l'on est quitte ?

Chloé souriait. Un vrai sourire, un sourire franc, improbable en temps normal. La bleutée se surprit même à penser que peut-être, Adrien avait raison. Peut-être Chloé n'était pas seulement la jeune fille froide et hautaine qu'elle laissait paraître.

— Je suppose aussi. Mais je voulais aussi m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas été très sympathique quand tu es arrivée. Et, euh… Je suis venue te proposer quelque chose. Une sorte de, comment dire, bonne résolution ?

— Développe.

— On pourrait peut-être… Je veux dire, il est peu probable que l'on devienne les meilleures amies du monde, toutes les deux. Mais on pourrait peut-être euh… enterrer la hache de guerre. Je sais que nous ne nous apprécions pas beaucoup, et ce depuis quelques années, mais un petit effort ne serait sans doute pas superflu. Pour Adrien, aussi. Tu es sa meilleure amie, et je suis euh…

— Te fatigue pas, je sais que vous êtes ensemble.

— Ah. Et euh… Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Adrien est mon meilleur ami. Je suis juste heureuse si lui-même est heureux avec toi. En revanche, tu lui fais le moindre mal et je fais de ta vie un enfer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

Le sourire présent sur ses lèvres quelques minutes auparavant avait totalement disparu. Marinette ne s'y trompait pas, sa rivale de toujours tiendrait ses engagements si elle en ressentait le besoin.

— J'aime Adrien autant que toi, si ce n'est plus, Chloé. Il est hors de question que je lui fasse du mal !

— On ne le décide pas toujours, mais soit. Je te tiens à l'œil, de toute manière. Pour en revenir à ta proposition, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule avec qui il a discuté, de toute évidence. Si tu es prête à faire des efforts, je suis prête à en faire aussi. Je peux essayer d'être un peu plus _gentille_ , mais ne nous attendons pas à des miracles, nous parlons de nous deux.

— Laissons une chance à l'avenir, Chloé, deux-mille-dix-huit est l'année d'un nouveau départ.

— Si tu le dis. Dans tous les cas, joyeux Noël, Marinette.

— Joyeux Noël, Chloé.

— — —

Adrien et Marinette s'étaient éclipsés. Ils avaient quitté la salle, son bruit, sa chaleur, et étaient montés sur le toit de la salle des fêtes. Là, à la fois loin de la foule et du bruit pour être tranquille, mais assez prêt pour pouvoir revenir rapidement, ils s'étaient assis, contemplant leur chère ville de Paris, dans le calme de la nuit du réveillon. La tour Eiffel illuminée un peu plus loin, les Champs-Élysées somptueusement décorés depuis l'Arc de Triomphe jusqu'à la place de la Concorde, Paris baignait ce soir dans une féerie calme, bien différente de son agitation coutumière.

Lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux adolescents appréciaient simplement le moment, quand Marinette rompit le silence.

— Chaton ?

— Mmh… ?

— J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Adrien eut un instant de doute. Mais d'où sortait-elle ce cadeau ? Elle n'avait que sa longue robe et son manteau. Pas de quoi cacher un cadeau. En tout cas, pas de la taille de celui qu'elle lui présentait.

— Je peux ouvrir ?

— Non, rigola la bleutée. Je pense que tu vas le mettre sous verre, dans ta chambre, comme ça, intact. Ça sera beaucoup mieux !

Le jeune homme ouvrit donc le cadeau. Et en sortit un pull. Un magnifique pull noir, avec une énorme patte de chat verte sur le torse. Il le tendit à bout de bras, et l'admira quelques instants. Marinette avait une nouvelle fois fait de l'excellent travail. C'était de la qualité, sans aucun doute. Tricoté en laine, sans aucun doute par la jeune fille elle-même, la démarcation était invisible entre le noir, le vert… et le rouge ?

Adrien attrapa le bas de son pull, et regarda à l'intérieur. Entièrement rouge, et parsemé çà et là de points noirs, si l'extérieur représentait Chat Noir, l'intérieur était incontestablement Ladybug.

— Il est réversible, précisa sa petite amie. Tu veux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu du mal à faire un pull en laine réversible sans que ce soit horrible visuellement. Mais je pense avoir à peu près réussi. Tu en penses quoi ?

— À peu près réussi ? Mais c'est magnifique, mon cœur, je l'adore. Vraiment. Je l'adore tellement que je vais le mettre tout de suite, tiens !

Il se leva, enleva sa veste et la plia en sortant une petite boîte qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière. Il retourna le pull afin que le côté _Ladybug_ soit visible, et l'enfila. Il apprécia quelques secondes le contact de la laine, et regarda Marinette avec un grand sourire.

— Alors, ma Lady, comment trouves-tu ton fidèle serviteur ?

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre ce côté-là, Chaton.

— Voyons, princesse. Après tout, je suis ton plus grand fan ! Tiens, ceci est ton cadeau, dit-il en lui tendant l'objet sorti de sa poche.

Marinette attrapa la boîte que lui tendait son petit ami. Une petite boîte rectangulaire, noire, parsemée de rayures vertes fluorescentes. Un emballage magnifique, que la jeune fille ouvrit.

— Oh mon Dieu, mais Adrien, c'est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû.

La jeune fille fixait le pendentif posé dans l'écrin. Le collier, oblong, était composé de deux faces de verre bombé luisant sous la lumière. En transparence, de chaque côté, était visible respectivement la patte de Chat Noir, et le symbole de la coccinelle de Ladybug. Un bijou sublime, perfection de légèreté et de grâce. Elle se saisit doucement de la chaîne dorée — de l'or ? — et accrocha le bijou autour de son cou. Côté Chat Noir bien en évidence, naturellement.

Marinette enlaça Adrien, et l'embrassa.

— Merci beaucoup, mon chéri.

— — —

Quand, une heure plus tard, Adrien et Marinette redescendirent dans la salle, celle-ci s'était partiellement vidée. La moitié des invités était partie, et Nino avait laissé tomber le micro pour laisser une douce musique d'ambiance en fond sonore.

En voyant arriver leurs amis, Alya et Nino les rejoignirent rapidement. Le métis avait une moitié de gâteau dans la main, et l'autre dans la bouche.

— Très joli pull, mec ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Eh bah alors, ce collier, c'est nouveau ? interrogea Alya de son côté.

— Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Cadeau d'Adrien, bien sûr. Pourquoi je précise ça, ça me parait évident.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais un grand fan de Chat Noir. Parce qu'autant _monsieur_ ne tarit pas d'éloges sur Ladybug, autant toi, mademoiselle, je ne t'ai jamais particulièrement entendue parler de notre super-héros favori.

Marinette eut un instant de doute. Qu'essayait de sous-entendre Alya, avec son petit sourire et son regard entendu à Nino. Son amie aurait-elle des doutes ?

— Hein, mais si, on aime beaucoup les super-héros de la ville, voyons, Alya !

La bleutée était tellement douée pour noyer le poisson, c'était impressionnant. Elle se maudissait elle-même. Être capable de discourir, d'un côté. Être incapable de sortir une excuse crédible, de l'autre.

— Vous aimez les super-héros de la ville, Marinette, ou vous _êtes_ les super-héros de la ville ?

Marinette aperçut Adrien devenu livide, et Nino avec le même sourire entendu qu'Alya. Ses parents, qui discutaient avec Gabriel. Chloé, étrangement toujours présente, assise aux côtés de Nathaniel.

Ne pas prendre de risque. Bouger, vite.

— Venez par-là, tous les deux, ordonna la jeune fille.

Accompagnée d'Adrien, elle emmena Nino et Alya dans la pièce à l'arrière du bâtiment.

— Répète un peu ce que tu as dit, Alya.

— Du calme, Marinette, du calme. Je suppose que d'après ta réaction, on a vu juste. Ça fait un moment qu'on a des doutes, avec Nino, mais je t'avoue que te voir partir en courant dans la direction inverse de celle des gens qui fuient m'a vraiment mis la puce à l'oreille. Et puis, tu appelles Adrien « Chaton » aussi. Après, rien n'était sûr, mais avec une confirmation comme tu viens de nous offrir, je pense qu'on est bon. Depuis le temps que j'avais Ladybug sous les yeux, et que je ne l'ai même pas vue !

— Du calme, du calme, du calme. Adrien ?

— Oui, bah euh, je suppose qu'on peut leur faire confiance, à eux. De toute façon, maintenant, s'ils nous embêtent, ils savent de quoi on capable, alors de toute façon…

Le jeune homme souriait. Il avait retrouvé ses couleurs, et l'optimisme habituel de Chat Noir.

— Ouais, t'as raison, Chaton, s'ils passent une nuit ligotés en haut de la tour Eiffel, ils feront moins les malins.

— Oui oui oui oui, alors euh, on va se calmer les gars hein, rigola Nino. Motus et bouche cousue, on a compris l'idée.

— Parfait. Bon, de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, et comme on peut pas leur effacer la mémoire, on va faire avec. Par contre, précisa Marinette, j'avais besoin de ton avis, Adrien, et du coup, autant avoir le vôtre par la même occasion.

— On t'écoute.

— Alors voilà. Avec Adrien, on a découvert nos identités respectives lors de l'attaque de Notre-Dame, alors que l'akumatisé nous a, euh… transformés en nous-mêmes. Enfin, en nous, mais sans nos pouvoirs. Et impossible de les récupérer, on a dû faire sans. Mais une question se pose. On est d'accord que le Papillon communique avec ses victimes. Mais s'il arrive à leur faire faire ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'il arrive à savoir ce qu'il se passe, ce que l'akumatisé temporaire fait. Par conséquent, question. Est-il possible que le Papillon _voie_ à travers les yeux de ses victimes ?

— Attends, quoi ? J'ai peur de comprendre ! s'exclama Alya.

— Croyez-vous possible que, si le Papillon voit la même chose que les akumatisés, il connaisse nos identités ?

— Euh… Je suppose que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle ?

— Non, Nino, répondit Adrien, ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. Vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle. Vraiment une très mauvaise nouvelle. Vraiment, vraiment une très, très mauvaise nouvelle ! Une…

— Merci, Adrien, interrompit Alya. Ok, reprenons. Il est possible que le Papillon ait vu la même chose que l'akumatisé de la cathédrale. Il est donc possible qu'il connaisse vos identités. Bon. Admettons que ce soit le cas, est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? Vous savez qui il est ?

— Ce serait trop beau, rétorqua la bleutée. Et on l'aurait déjà arrêté, si ça avait été le cas. Quant à faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas. Probablement pas, c'est le même problème qu'avec vous. Vous connaissez nos identités, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Si c'est aussi son cas, même problème. Après, il y a deux possibilités. Soit il ne nous connait en fait pas, et donc d'ici à ce qu'il retrouve deux adolescents dans Paris, il en a pour un petit moment. Soit il nous connait, et dans ce cas, ben... On ne peut qu'attendre qu'il agisse.

— Ouais, de toute façon, peu importe qui il est, s'il nous retrouve le premier, eh bien, nous serons prêts à le recevoir, affirma la métisse.

— Et de toute façon, on est avec vous dans tous les cas, confirma son petit ami.

— C'est gentil, les gars, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit. Mais merci du soutien, ça fait toujours plaisir ! poursuivit Adrien.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Le Papillon a toutes les cartes en main, c'est donc à lui de jouer.

— — —

Nous sommes le vingt-cinq décembre deux-mille-dix-sept, il est un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Cette journée marque l'aboutissement d'un mois de préparation, de réflexion, de travail. Un mois de hauts et de bas pour nos adolescents favoris. Un mois de joies et de peines, d'avancées et de découvertes. Un mois riche en émotions pour Marinette et Adrien.

Un mois dont la conclusion en demi-teinte leur laisse un sourire sur le visage et une ombre au fond du cœur.


End file.
